Space Rangers New Beginnings
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: The Rangers defeated Ivan Ooze but now they must save Zordon. But an old enemy haunts Jason's dreams. Can the Veteran Rangers and the new Space Rangers help there new mentor Jason with the threat that destroyed Neo Eltar.
1. From out of Nowhere Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Well this is it the final story of Jason's adventure. Thank you for all the people who have read and reviewed my stories and sticking with it. Like I said at the end of my last story. I'm not getting rid of Astronima but she won't be staying as the villain for long. I'd also like to thank Loneygirl for the two new Villains human names. Again thank you all for sticking with this story.

**From out of Nowhere Part1**

At the Evil Conference on the Celerian Planet Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, The Machine Empire and Divatox were all there. Rita and Zedd then walked up to Divatox.

"So Divatox I heard the Gold Ranger wiped out your army." Rita said

"But destroyed him self in the process." Divatox said

"Looks like you haven't heard the Gold ranger is still alive in fact he and the other ten original Rangers all took down Ivan Ooze." Zedd said

"No way." Divatox said

"It's true." Rita said

"So it looks like the queen of pirates failed in her duty to capture the grandson of Zordon for Dark Specter." A voice said

Divatox turned around and saw a woman wearing blue leather underneath silver armor with Purple hair.

"Who are you?" Divatox asked

"I'm Astronima." Astronima said

"Hey aren't you going to be the new queen of Evil?" Elgar asked

"That's correct. Soon I'll capture the Gold Ranger and deliver him to Dark Specter." Astronima said

"Ha what makes you think you have a chance?" Divatox asked

"Trust me I have my ways Divatox." Astronima said

Astronima then walked off. Just then Dark Specter showed up and everyone sat down.

"Thank you all for coming now I've got news I've managed to capture Zordon and I am slowly draining him of his powers." Dark Specter said

"Soon Zordon will be no more." Zedd said

"Now Divatox have you captured the Gold Ranger?" Dark Specter asked

"She failed Dark Spector." Astronima said

"It wasn't my fault he's smarter and stronger then I anticipated." Divatox said

"Says the lady who had him in her grasp but tried to use him as a sacrifice." Astronima said

"You used the Gold Ranger to try and awaken Maligore?" Dark Specter asked

"Yeah." Divatox said

Just then Astronima noticed a being in hooded robe.

"What is it Astronima?" Dark Specter asked

"This man is a spy." Astronima said pointing to the being in the robe.

"A spy." Dark Specter said

"Capture him." Zedd said

The evil beings henchmen tried to grab the spy but only managed to pull the robe off reviling the Red Space Ranger.

"A Power Ranger." Rita said

"Got that right." The Red Space Ranger said

"Get him." King Mondo said

"Galaxy Glider hang ten." The Red Space Ranger said

Just then the Red Galaxy Glider showed up and the Red Space Ranger hopped onto the Red Galaxy Glider and took off.

"Don't let him get away." Dark Specter said

"Too late Dark Specter." The Red Space Ranger said

The Red Space Ranger took off.

"Dark Specter let me go after him I promise I can capture him." Divatox said

"No. You've already failed to capture the heir to my thrown. Now Astronima it's your turn. Take the Dark Fortress and don't fail me." Dark Specter said

"I won't Dark Specter." Astronima said

Astronima then teleported away. Meanwhile on Earth in the Power Centre Jason walked into the main area.

"Alpha are these the four Astro Morphers from Andros?" Jason asked

"Yes they were sent here early this morning." Alpha said

"Good I just hope TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley can handle it." Jason said

"They'll be fine after all you'll be there mentor." Alpha said

"True." Jason said

"Gold Ranger do you read me?" A voice asked

"Andros what's up?" Jason asked

"Dark Specter has captured Zordon and has formed an alliance of Evil. I need the four new Space Rangers and all Eleven Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinels." Andros said

"We'll meet you in the Astro Carrier Ship." Jason said

"You completed it?" Andros asked

"Yeah it has the shuttle you asked for too." Jason said

"Good I'll meet you there." Andros said

The communication was cut. Jason then contacted the ten Rangers along with TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and Hayley. The fifteen Teens teleported in. The Eleven Rangers Sentinels were wearing there new colors. Well Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Jason's colors never changed. But now Tommy was back in Red, Aisha in Light Blue, Kimberly in Purple, Trini in Orange, Zack in White and Billy in Silver well Gray. Jason then walked over to the four teens with Alpha holding the Silver box open to revile the Astro Morphers. Jason then stood in front of TJ

"TJ you have shown courage when a person you have just met was in danger you did not hesitate to help them for that you are now the Blue Space Ranger." Jason said as he pulled out the Blue Ranger's Astro Morpher

Jason then handed TJ the Blue Ranger's Astro Morpher

"Thank you." TJ said as he put the Morpher on his wrist

Jason then walked over to Cassie.

"Cassie you have a kind and gentle heart but you are also willing to help your friends no matter the danger and I think Kat and Kimberly will agree with me when I say that you have earned the right to be the Pink Space Ranger." Jason said as he pulled out the Pink Ranger's Astro Morpher

Jason then handed Cassie the Pink Ranger's Astro Morpher.

"I won't let you down." Cassie said as she put the Morpher on her wrist

Jason then walked over to Ashley.

"Ashley your mind is always focused on the goals ahead and you never stray from those goals. You also comfort your friends if they need it and you always listen when someone needs to talk. For this and I know Trini, Aisha and Tanya will agree with me when I say that you have earned the right to be the Yellow Space Ranger." Jason said as he pulled out the Yellow Ranger's Astro Morpher

Jason then handed Ashley the Yellow Ranger's Astro Morpher.

"You can count on me." Ashley said as she put the Morpher on her wrist

Jason then walked over to Carlos.

"Carlos you out of the four of you have changed a lot. You went from a guy who only cared about winning to a guy we can all count on. You showed us all that you have the strength and the heart to be a Ranger and for this I am proud to say that you have earned the right to be the Black Space Ranger." Jason said as he pulled out the Black Ranger's Astro Morpher.

Jason then handed Carlos the Black Ranger's Astro Morpher.

"I'll make you proud." Carlos said as he put the Morpher on his wrist.

Jason nodded and looked at Hayley.

"Hayley I know you have collage so it would be impossible for you to come with us. This is why I want you to be our earth based navigator if we need the help. We can contact you or you can contact us if Earth is attacked." Jason said

"Thank you." Hayley said

"Why can't she come with us?" Tommy asked

"It would be best for Hayley to stay here and keep an eye on things here on Earth for us. After all I don't know what kind of enemy we'll be going against and I don't want to put Hayley in danger is we leave the ship and it gets attacked." Jason said

Tommy nodded and walked over to Hayley.

"Good luck Tommy I know all of you will save Zordon and stop this." Hayley said

"Come we don't have much time Andros needs help." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy then kissed Hayley goodbye and the fifteen Rangers along with Alpha walked off.

"Good luck guys." Hayley said

"Hayley if you ever need a quiet place to study my house is just down that hallway past the Tyrannosaurus and Red Dragon holographic Zords." Jason said

"Thanks." Hayley said

The door closed with Hayley waving goodbye. Inside the Astro Carrier Ship the Rangers walked into the bridge. The Astro Carrier Ship is a bigger version of the Astro Megaship so it could hold all the Rangers even the Astro Megaship

"This is amazing." Carlos said

"I'll say." Billy said

"I'll give you the grand tour later." Jason said

"Ok." All the Rangers said

Jason then opened up the hanger doors and then got the Astro Carrier Ship to take off. In Space Andros was heading to the Astro Megaship when a couple of Velocifighters showed up.

"What oh no." Andros said

"There is the target." One of the Quantrons said

The two fired but missed Andros.

"This is not good." Andros said

Meanwhile back inside Astro Carrier Ship Jason showed the Rangers around.

"And as you know this is the bridge." Jason said

"This place is so cool and a room for all of us." Cassie said

"Just remember your part of a team and the only way the team will be successful is if you work together." Jason said

"Right." The four new Rangers said

Just then the sensors picked up something.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Don't worry I set the scanners to find the Astro Megaship." Jason said

Jason then opened up the Zord bay doors.

"DECA fly the Astro Megaship in." Jason said

"Will do." DECA said

"DECA?" Kimberly asked

"The main computer of the Astro Megaship." Jason said

"Oh." Kimberly said

Just then the Astro Megaship docked into the Astro Carrier Ship.

"All docked." DECA said

"Good." Jason said

"But how did my voice transfer to this?" DECA asked

"Easy you docked so your programming transferred to this ship until you undock then your programming will go back to the Astro Megaship." Jason said

"Cool feature." Carlos said

"True." Jason said

Meanwhile back out in Space Andros was still getting chased by the Velocifighters.

"Oh come on this is getting annoying." Andros said

"We must capture him." One of the Quantrons said

The two fired again and missed again.

"You're going to have to do better then that." Andros said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The four Space Rangers were in there Space uniforms. Which were silver and each Ranger had there color top underneath. Cassie was wearing Pink, Ashley was wearing Yellow, TJ was wearing Blue and Carlos was wearing Black.

"Nice outfits." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Carlos said

"Ok now for you ten." Jason said

"We all have to wear those kinds of outfits?" Tanya asked

"Look I'm all for us wearing normal clothes but we're out in Space when on earth we don't have to wear the outfit." Jason said

"I can handle that." Kimberly said

The ten Rangers walked off. Jason sighed.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked

"I was just thinking about Zordon." Jason said

"We'll find him and save him from Dark Spector." Ashley said

"Yeah you're right." Jason said

Meanwhile back out in space Andros was still dodging the attacks from the Velocifighters.

"Sorry but this game is over." Andros said

Andros then flew past the two Velocifighters and pulled out his Astro Blaster and converted it to duel mode and fired at both the Velocifighters destroying them both.

"Yeah." Andros said

Just then four more Velocifighters showed up.

"Oh no." Andros said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The ten Rangers walked in wearing similar outfits to the Space Rangers except they had there animal insignia on there coats and Billy was wearing a Black version of the Space Ranger's outfits.

"You all look great." Cassie said

"Thanks these suits are comfy." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and looked back at the view.

"Where are you Andros?" Jason asked

"Andros?" TJ asked

"The Red Space Ranger he should have been back by now." Jason said

"Well in the mean time shouldn't you be wearing your outfit?" Kimberly asked

Jason just sighed.

"What's up?" Trini asked

"I don't have an outfit to put on I was working on all of yours based on TJ and Cassie's outfits and the new Zeonizers I ran out of time." Jason said

"Don't worry about it besides I don't think this suit would work for you and besides we need our mentor to wear something different to us." Billy said

Jason just smiled and nodded then looked back out into Space. Meanwhile back out in Space.

"Man these things are annoying." Andros said

"Locked on target." One of the Quantrons said

"I better get a move on." Andros said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Kimberly walked up to Jason.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Not really I sense an intense darkness but I can't put my finger on why it seems so familiar." Jason said

"Is it the darkness of Divatox?" TJ asked

"No it's an ancient darkness not as powerful as Dark Specter." Jason said

"You'll figure it out." Kimberly said

"Yeah you're right." Jason said

Jason put his arm around Kimberly. Meanwhile back out in Space Andros was trying to dodge the Velocifighters when his Galaxy Glider was struck and he went down.

"Jason I need help I've been hit." Andros said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason's eyes went wolf just as the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked

"Andros is in trouble." Jason said while removing his arm from Kimberly.

"We have to help him." Ashley said

"But we don't know where he is." TJ said

"DECA can you show us where Andros's signal is?" Jason asked

"Will do." DECA said

"Alpha I need you to get to work figuring out those codes in that black box." Jason said

"On it Gold." Alpha said

"You four come with me. The rest of you stay here and keep an eye out for anything." Jason said

"Right." All the Rangers said

Jason, lead the four Space Rangers off while the rest of the Rangers stayed put.

"Wow I've never seen Jason order us like that before." Tanya said

"I know but it was great." Billy said

"I'll say." Tommy said

"Come on we've got work to do." Adam said

The ten Rangers sat down in there color chair. The chairs all had colors on them along with there animal insignia for the Ranger Sentinels. Meanwhile on the Planet Andros crash landed but his Galaxy Glider was still in one piece.

"Great now I'm in trouble." Andros said

Andros then looked and saw the Quantrons show up.

"Nope now I'm in big trouble." Andros said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason lead the Four Space Rangers to the shoots. There were sixteen shoots the Rangers sentinels had there Ranger insignia over them.

"What is this?" Carlos asked

"Not only a place where you can eat but also a place where we can go down to planets on these." Jason said

Jason then pulled out a Black Galaxy Glider with the Cougar Insignia on it.

"Wow." Carlos said

"Jason. Andros landed on the planet below us." Billy said through the communication channel.

"Thanks. Well are you four ready to test out your new powers?" Jason asked

"How do we activate them?" Cassie asked

"Just say Let's Rock It and then press 3. 3. 5. And you will morph." Jason said

"Right." The four Rangers said

"But with the shoots just say Let's Rock it then slide down." Jason said

The four nodded then stood in front of there Shoots.

"Ready?" Carlos asked

"Ready." The other three said

"Let's Rock it." All four said before hopping down there shoots.

"Good luck guys." Jason said

Back on the Planet Andros was fighting the Quantrons with the Spiral Saber when a Blue blur spun past and took down the Quantrons. The blue blur then stopped and Andros saw the Blue Space Ranger holding the Astro Axe.

"Thanks." Andros said

"No prob. You must be Andros. I'm TJ the new Blue Space Ranger." TJ said

"Nice to meet you." Andros said

Just then the two Rangers were about to be attacked when the Black Space Ranger used his Lunar Lance and sent the Quantron flying.

"Who's that?" Andros asked

"That's Carlos the new Black Space Ranger." TJ said

Just then Pink sound waves and yellow shots appeared and hit the Quantrons. Andros looked up on the cliff and saw the Yellow Space Ranger holding the Star Slinger and the Pink Space Ranger holding the Satellite Stunner.

"And those two?" Andros asked

"The Yellow Space Ranger is Ashley while the Pink Space Ranger is Cassie." TJ said

The two Rangers then jumped down and joined the three males.

"Let's do this." Carlos said

"I agree." Andros said

The five Rangers then started fighting the Quantrons. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The Eleven Rangers watched.

"Look at them go." Zack said

"Yeah I just hope they can work together." Kimberly said

"They will just give them time." Jason said

"Like you?" Trini asked

"My case it was different." Jason said

"That's true." Billy said

Meanwhile back on the planet the five Rangers continued fighting.

"This is great." TJ said

"I know I've never felt anything like this." Cassie said

"These weapons are incredible." Ashley said

"I know and I can't believe how natural this feels." Carlos said

"It should those powers were always meant for you." Jason said through the communicators.

"What?" The five Rangers asked

"I knew about you five before this happened. You five were always meant to fight together with us to save universe from Dark Specter's evil forces." Jason said

"Cool." TJ said

"That's why you trust us." Cassie said

"Correct." Jason said

The five Rangers then continued fighting until a blast hit the planet just then Astronima showed up.

"Who is that?" Cassie asked

"That's Astronima." Andros said

End of From out of nowhere Part1


	2. From out of Nowhere Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**From out of Nowhere Part2**

Back on the planet the Quantrons grabbed the five Space Rangers. Then Astronima walked up to the Rangers.

"Looks like I've got you Red Ranger." Astronima said

"You won't get away with this." Andros said

"Oh but I will Red Ranger." Astronima said

Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The Eleven Ranger Sentinel, were watching the fight.

"We have to help them." Kimberly said

"Tommy your team's up first." Jason said

"Got yah." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Adam said

The five Rangers then made there Beast Zeonizers appear then they placed the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Beast Pink Eagle." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Yellow Condor." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Blue Ape." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Green Panther." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Red Falcon." Tommy said

Back on the Planet the Quantrons were attacked by a Pink energy tornado sending them flying.

"What the?" Astronima asked

"Up here." A Voice said

Just then Astronima looked up and saw a Pink Ranger with an Eagle helmet, a Yellow Ranger with a Condor helmet, a Blue Ranger with an Ape helmet, a Green Ranger with a Panther helmet and a Red Ranger with a Falcon helmet.

"Who are you?" Astronima asked

"I am the Pink Eagle Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Power of Wind." Kat said

"I am the Yellow Condor Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Power of the Sun." Tanya said

"I am the Blue Ape Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Power of Water." Rocky said

"I am the Green Panther Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Power of Earth." Adam said

"And I'm the Red Falcon Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Power of Fire." Tommy said

"Ranger Sentinels this can't be." Astronima said

"Oh it can so tell Dark Spector that the Ranger Sentinels are here and there not going down." Tommy said

"Destroy them." Astronima said

Astronima then teleported off and then Adam used the power of Earth to make the Quantrons fall over. The five Sentinel Rangers then jumped down and ran over to the Rangers.

"You five ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah thanks." TJ said

"Who are you?" Andros asked

"We'll tell you later right now we have some freaks to take care of." Tommy said

The other nine Rangers nodded. The ten Rangers then started fighting the Quantrons. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Jason why can't we control the elements?" Aisha asked

"The power of the Beast is stronger then the Elements. For the Bear, Crane, Tiger, Rhino and Wolf are all more powerful then the five element beasts." Jason said

"Wow." Billy said

"But also there using outer abilities the power of the Beast comes from within that person's soul." Jason said

"Too cool." Kimberly said

"Should we help them?" Zack asked

"No it's best that Astronima slowly gets introduced to us." Jason said

"Right." The other five Ranger Sentinels said

Meanwhile back on the planet Tommy used the power of fire in combination with Tanya's solar power to fry the Quantrons. Rocky and Kat froze the Quantrons using the power of Wind and Water. While Adam slammed the ground causing the Quantrons to fall into the ground.

"That's one way to get the planet to say Ah." Cassie said

"I'll say." TJ said

The ten Rangers kept fighting. Meanwhile out in Space the Destructor Zord showed up. Meanwhile back on the Planet. The ground got hit with a Blast.

"What was that?" Adam asked

"Guys Astronima has sent a Destructor Zord after you." Jason said

"You guys keep them busy we'll try and distract the Zord." Tommy said

"Right." Andros said

"We need Zeo Beast Zord Power Now." The Five Zeo Beast Rangers said

"Pink Eagle Zord." Kat said

"Yellow Condor Zord." Tanya said

"Blue Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Green Panther Zord." Adam said

"Red Falcon Zord." Tommy said

Just then all five Ranger Sentinels pulled out there Zeo Beast Gems and fired beams into the sky just then the five Zeo Beast Element Zords showed up.

"Let's do it." Tommy said

The five Ranger Sentinels hopped inside there Zords.

"Zeo Element Megazord power up." All Five Ranger Sentinels said

Just then the Falcon Zord became the body, the Eagle Zord became the head, the Condor Zord and Panther Zord became the Arms while the Ape Zord became the Legs. Then all five Zord combined together to create the Zeo Element Megazord. The Zeo Element Megazord then flew off. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Can't we help?" Zack asked

"No only the Zeo Element Megazord can fly and besides your Megazord can dig underground." Jason said

"Good point." Zack said

"What can we do?" Kimberly asked

"Get those four out of there. Alpha, have you figured out the codes yet?" Jason asked

"Nearly." Alpha said

"Keep working on it." Jason said

Meanwhile back on the planet the five Space Rangers fought the Quantrons.

"I hope the other five are ok." Ashley said

"They'll be fine there used to this sort of thing." Carlos said

"Good point." Ashley said

Meanwhile back in Space the Zeo Element Megazord hit the Destructor Zord with it's Element Sword.

"Well at least we got its attention." Tanya said

"Yeah but for how long?" Kat asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

Meanwhile back on the planet the five Space Rangers defeated the Quantrons then got teleported back to the Astro Carrier Ship. Back in the Astro Carrier Ship the Five Space Rangers teleported in.

"Thanks." Carlos said

"Don't thank us yet." Jason said

"What's going on?" Andros asked

"See for yourselves." Jason said

The rangers looked and saw the Zeo Element Megazord fighting the Destructor Zord.

"We've got to help them." Ashley said

"Alpha, are the codes nearly cracked?" Jason asked

"No." Alpha said

"Billy, use the Falcon Zord and Create the Zeo Beast Falcon Megazord." Jason said as he handed Billy his Wolf Power Coin.

"Right." Billy said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

Billy moved his arms like he was morphing into the Gold Ranger while the other four Zeo Beast Rangers made there Beast Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Beast Light Blue Bear." Aisha called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Purple Crane." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Orange Tiger." Trini called

"Zeo Ranger Beast White Rhino." Zack called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Silver Wolf." Billy called

Back in Space the Zeo Beast Falcon Megazord showed up and kicked the Destructor Zord.

"Thanks." Tommy said

"No problem just glad we made it." Billy said

The Zeo Beast Megazord was formed with the Crane as the Head, The Tiger and Wolf the Arms, The Bear as the Body and the Rhino as the Legs.

"Ok now let's get this freak." Tommy said

"I'm with you on that one." Billy said

The two Megazords attacked the Destructor Zord. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"We need to get the Astro Megazord up and running." Jason said

"But how?" Ashley asked

"Sorry Jason but the codes are tough to crack." Alpha said

"Give me a shot. Andros, keep an eye on them while I get this working." Jason said

"On it." Andros said

"What can we do?" Ashley asked

"Help Andros keep an eye on them." Jason said

The four Rangers nodded and sat down in there seats. Jason got to work cracking the codes. Meanwhile back out in Space.

"Man this Zord just won't give up and our Zords can't work well in space." Billy said

"I know only Jason's Zord can work in Space. Ours needs to be on a planet to be more effective." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship Jason was cracking the codes while the five Space Rangers watched.

"There not fairing to well." Ashley said

"Almost got it." Jason said

"I hope so they need help badly." Andros said

Meanwhile back in Space the two Megazord attacked the Destructor Zord with the Lance and Sword.

"Man this thing just won't quit." Tommy said

"We have to keep it distracted long enough." Kimberly said

"I know but how." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Jason, are you nearly finished?" Ashley asked

"Almost got it." Jason said

"Shall we get ready?" Andros asked

"Go." Jason said

The five Space Rangers headed to the Zord bay. Meanwhile back out in Space.

"Guys pull back I've cracked the codes." Jason said

"Yes." Tommy said

"Ok we're on our way." Billy said

The two Zords flew off with the Destructor Zord following. Then the two Megazords just vanished. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship the ten Sentinel Rangers walked in.

"I like those Zords." Adam said

"Same here." Rocky said

"OK you five Space Rangers ready to try out the Astro Megazord?" Jason asked

"Ready." The five Space Rangers said

"OK, go for it." Jason said

Jason then opened up the Zord bay doors and the Astro Megaship flew out. Meanwhile out in Space the Shuttle disconnected from the Astro Megaship and then the Astro Megaship became the Arms, Body and Legs of the Megazord while the Shuttle turned into the head of the Megazord. Then the two parts came together to form the Astro Megazord. Just then a sword and shield appeared in the Megazord's hands.

"Let's see what this thing can do." Andros said

Just then the Astro Megazord charged at the Destructor Zord and sliced the Destructor Zord and destroryed it.

"Yeah." Carlos said

"Alright." Ashley said

"This is so cool." TJ said

"I can't believe we're Power Rangers." Cassie said

"I can't believe the Astro Megaship could do this." Andros said

Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship the sixteen Rangers were talking in the bridge.

"So Andros what planet are you from?" Kimberly asked

"KO 35 a space colony." Andros said

"Cool." Kimberly said

"Well at least we have a new team." Tommy said

"Yeah and a fine one at that." Trini said

"Thanks." TJ said

"Now remember the only way this is going to work is through teamwork otherwise you'll lose." Jason said

"I agree but I need some stuff to fix up the Astro Megaship." Andros said

"That's ok. We're heading to earth anyway to pick up a few things like building equipment." Jason said

"Good we need it." Andros said

"Your first time on Earth huh?" Aisha asked

"Yeah." Andros said

The teens talked and Jason looked out into Space he couldn't shake the feeling that a dark force was watching him ready to make there move. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Astronima looked out her viewing window and saw the Astro Carrier Ship heading to Earth.

"Ecliptor." Astronima said

"Yes my princess." Ecliptor said

"We're going to launch an attack on Earth and draw out the Gold Ranger." Astronima said

"Yes my Princess." Ecliptor said

End of From out of Nowhere Part2


	3. Save our Ship

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Save our Ship**

Inside the Astro Carrier Ship Jason was in the bridge looking at earth. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that a dark force was watching him waiting to pounce.

"Why does this power feel so familiar?" Jason wondered

Just then Kimberly and Ashley walked in and saw Jason lost in thought.

"Is he ok?" Ashley asked

"Yeah he's thinking about the dark energy he's been sensing." Kimberly said

"Well we're almost near earth." Ashley said

"True." Kimberly said

Kimberly then walked up to Jason while Ashley walked off.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I just can't shake the feeling I'm being watched by something." Jason said

"Well we're almost near Earth and Tommy's excited to see Hayley one more time." Kimberly said

"I know he'll be able to see her since we still have to protect this planet." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

Kimberly then started to walk off.

"You, going to bed?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah but first I need to check up on a few things." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked off while Jason sat down at one of the consoles. Meanwhile on earth in the park Bulk was looking up at the night sky and saw the Dark Fortress through his telescope.

"Oh no not again." Bulk said

The next day back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason walked into the bridge.

"Good morning Jason." DECA said

"Morning DECA." Jason said

Jason then sat down in his chair and looked at the screens. Just then all the other Rangers walked in.

"This is great." Trini said

"I'll say." Zack said

"Hey Jason you coming down to Earth with us?" Kimberly asked

"No you guys go and have fun." Jason said

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah just nightmares again." Jason said

"Again?" Adam asked

"Yeah look don't worry about me you teens go have fun." Jason said

"You're a teen too Jason." Tommy pointed out

"True but I'm turning twenty this year." Jason said

"Good point well later." Aisha said

Most of the Rangers left except for Kimberly.

"You want me to stay?" Kimberly asked

"No you need to explain to Trini's parents why you'll be away for so long." Jason said

"Trini can do it for me." Kimberly said

"Please just go have fun." Jason said as tears rolled down his face.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked

Jason just cried into his hands and Kimberly hugged him.

"Please Jason, tell me." Kimberly said

"I'm scared I'll lose you and everyone else the nightmare felt so real when you were taken away from me." Jason said

"I'm right here Jason. I'm not going anywhere. Even if they do I'll always be inside your heart as you are in mine." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

"You don't have to be strong all the time Jason just be yourself and remember we're all in this together not just you." Kimberly said

"I know and thank you." Jason said

"Come on you need to get out of here." Kimberly said

"Sorry but I need to finish something that will help you and the other Ranger Sentinels." Jason said

"What's that?" Kimberly asked

"You're Power Weapons." Jason said

"Oh yeah you're the only one out of all of us Ranger Sentinels that has one the Cougar Sword." Kimberly said

"You got it." Jason said

"Can I have my Pink Crane Bow modified?" Kimberly asked

"I was thinking about it." Jason said

"Good well I'll catch you later." Kimberly said

"Later." Jason said

Kimberly walked off. Jason just smiled and watched all fifteen Rangers head to Earth. Meanwhile in the Dark Fortess Astronima looked out over Earth and saw the Rangers teleport down.

"Perfect now to destroy them." Astronima said

"My princess what do you need me to do?" Ecilptor asked

"I need you to draw out the Gold Ranger." Astronima said

"Yes my princess." Ecilptor said

Meanwhile down on Earth at the new Surf Spot the five Space Rangers walked in along with Kimberly and Tommy. Just then Hayley spotted Tommy

"Tommy." Hayley said

"Hayley." Tommy said

"What is this place?" TJ asked

"The new hang out spot." Hayley said

"Who is it run by?" Kimberly asked

"That would be me. I'm Adele." Adele said

"Nice too meet you." Kimberly said

"So you must be Kimberly the one Jason told me about." Adele said

"You know Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Of course he helped get some creeps off my back about not serving them." Adele said

"Why does that not surprise me?" Cassie asked

"It's just the way Jason is." Kimberly said

All of the Rangers and Hayley sat down. Then Adele placed a basket of chips on the table.

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"My please I'll be with you in a sec." Adele said

"So Hayley what are you doing here?" Tommy asked

"Oh just some place to hang out while I go to collage." Hayley said

"This place is amazing." Andros said

"I'll say." Carlos said

"I'm sorry I'm Hayley and you are?" Hayley asked

"I'm Andros." Andros said

"Nice to meet you." Hayley said

The teens talked. Meanwhile in the park the other Ranger Sentinels all were sitting at the picnic tables.

"Man that was hard telling my parents." Adam said

"I know and trying to keep it a secret was hard enough." Rocky said

"Well at lease we got our stuff so want to head back and check up on Jason?" Aisha asked

"Yeah might as well we got some of the stuff we needed now it's up to the others." Trini said

"Come on Jason owes me a Sparring Match." Zack said

The others laughed and then teleported off. Meanwhile on the Street the Five Space Rangers were walking along with Kimberly and Tommy when they saw the Quantrons.

"What are they doing here?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

"Should we morph?" Cassie asked

"You five stay here." Tommy said

"Ready?" Kimberly asked

"Let's do it." Tommy said

"Purple Crane Ninjetti Power." Kimberly called

"Red Falcon Ninjetti Power." Tommy called

The two Rangers transformed into there Ninja forms and attacked the Quantrons. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"More like who is that?" Zack asked

"That's Ecliptor." Jason said

"Whose he?" Trini asked

"Astronema's right hand man." Jason said

"Oh boy." Kat said

"Andros do you read me?" Jason asked

Meanwhile back on Earth on the Street.

"Yes I read you." Andros said

"You and the other Space Rangers better head over to NASADA Ecliptor, is trying to destroy it." Jason said

"On it." Andros said

Kimberly and Tommy then defeated the Quantrons. Then walked over to the Space Rangers.

"You guys get going we'll get this stuff back to the Ship." Tommy said

"Thanks." TJ said

"Let's Rock it." Andros said

All five Space Rangers then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into there Ranger forms. The five took off for NASADA. While Kimberly and Tommy both teleported off. Meanwhile at NASADA the five Space Rangers showed up and saw Ecliptor

"Well if it isn't the Space Rangers your not who I wanted to meet." Ecliptor said

"Then who was it then?" Carlos asked

"None of your Business." Ecliptor said

The five Rangers then got attacked by Ecliptor.

"Maybe destroying you five will bring out the Gold Ranger." Ecliptor said

"So that's who's he after." Carlos said

"I doubt the Gold Ranger will be that stupid." TJ said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Sad to say the Blue Space Ranger is right the Gold Ranger is smarter then you give him credit for." A Voice said

"Who's there?" Astronema asked

"I'm Elgar and I've seen what the Gold Ranger is capable of you have to work harder to defeat him." Elgar said

"You may proof useful." Astronema said

Meanwhile back at NASADA the five Space Rangers were having trouble against Ecliptor.

"I'll spare you the pain if you just get the Gold Ranger here." Ecliptor said

"Not a chance." Carlos said

"We'll never let you get your hands on the Gold Ranger." Andros said

"You think you can defeat me how pathetic." Ecliptor said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The eleven Sentinel Rangers were watching the fight.

"This is not good." Kimberly said

"They need help." Tanya said

"Billy, get your team down there now." Jason said

"Right you guys ready?" Billy asked

"Ready." Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Aisha said

"It's Morphin Time." Billy said

Billy then moved his arms like he was going to morph into the Gold Ranger while the other four Rangers made there Beast Zeonizers appeared and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Beast Light Blue Bear." Aisha called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Purple Crane." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Orange Tiger." Trini called

"Zeo Ranger Beast White Rhino." Zack called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Silver Wolf." Billy called

Meanwhile back at NASADA Ecliptor was attacked by a Light Blue Energy Bear. Ecliptor then looked over and saw a Light Blue Ranger with a Bear Helmet, a Purple Ranger with a Crane Helmet, a Orange Ranger with a Tiger Helmet, a White Ranger with a Rhino Helmet and a Silver Ranger with a Wolf Helmet.

"And who are you five?" Ecliptor asked

"I am the Light Blue Bear Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Bear Powers." Aisha said

"I am the Purple Crane Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Crane Powers." Kimberly said

"I am the Orange Tiger Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Tiger Powers." Trini said

"I am the White Rhino Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Rhino Powers." Zack said

"And I'm the Silver Wolf Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the Wolf Powers." Billy said

The five Sentinel Rangers then attacked Ecliptor and both Kimberly and Billy sent Ecliptor flying with a tag team kick.

"You five alright?" Trini asked

"Yeah thanks." Ashley said

"You guys came just in time." TJ said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"What more Sentinel Rangers?" Astronema asked

"See I told you it's going to take more then that to bring out the Gold Ranger." Elgar said

"That Gold Ranger is smarter then I thought." Astronema thought.

Meanwhile back at NASADA the ten Rangers were fighting Ecliptor the five Sentinel Rangers were laying a beat down on Ecliptor.

"Don't think I'm finished Rangers. I'm far from done." Ecliptor said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Fire the Satalasers." Astronema said

"Firing Satalasers." Elgar said

Meanwhile back on earth now in the Mountains Ecliptor got hit with the Satalasers and grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Oh man." Carlos said

"We need Zeo Beast Zord Power Now." The Five Sentinel Rangers said

"Let's get back to the Astro Carrier Ship." Andros said

"Right." The other four Space Rangers said

The Five Space Rangers then teleported off.

"Light Blue Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Purple Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Orange Tiger Zord." Trini said

"White Rhino Zord." Zack said

"Silver Wolf Zord." Billy said

The five then pulled out there Beast Gems and fired beams into the sky then the five Zeo Beast Zords showed up. The Rangers then hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Beast Megazord. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The Zord bay doors opened and the Astro Megaship flew out and then transformed into the Astro Megazord. Back on Earth in the Mountains the Astro Megazord landed next to the Zeo Beast Megazord.

"Let's do this." Billy said

"I'm with you." Andros said

The two Megazord then attacked Ecliptor. The Zeo Beast Megazord then jumped up and kicked Ecliptor then the Astro Megazord slashed Ecliptor with the Astro Power Sword.

"You haven't seen the last of Ecliptor. Rangers." Ecliptor said before he teleported away.

"Few that was one tough fight." TJ said

"I'll say." Carlos said

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." Kimberly said

"Yeah it took us a while to get the hang of it." Trini said

Later back in the Astro Carrier Zord all the Rangers were in the bridge.

"So all of you ready to search for Zordon?" Jason asked

"Yeah." All Fifteen Rangers said

"Let's go then." Jason said

The Astro Carrier Ship then took off. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Those Rangers will pay for this." Astronema said

"What do you have in mind Princess?" Ecliptor asked

"Aim a laser at New York City." Astronema said

"Why?" Elgar asked

"It's time for the Rangers too meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Astronema said

"Cool Mutant Turtles." Elgar said as he fired the laser.

In New York City the laser hit the sewers causing Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Venus to all pop out of the Sewers.

"What just happened?" Leo asked

"I don't know." Raphael said

"Hello Turtles." A Voice said

All five turtles turned around and saw Astronema and Ecliptor.

End of Save our Ship.


	4. Shellshocked

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Note: **Well here is the team up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm sorry if this isn't like the TV version but it's hard to remember this episode since I've only seen it once. I'm also sorry if I spelt any of the turtles' names incorrectly

**Shell Shocked**

Back in New York City the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all looked at Astronema.

"Who are you?" Donatello asked

"That's Astronema." Venus said

"That's correct and I need you five to help capture the Gold Ranger and defeat the Power Rangers." Astronema said

"There's no such thing as the Power Rangers." Michelangelo said

"Yeah and we're not helping the likes of you." Leonardo said

"Oh yes you will." Astronema said

Astronema then zapped the five turtles turning them evil. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship. Jason was training in the simulation area. Jason finished kicking down the Craterites and ended the simulation.

"I needed that." Jason said

Jason then looked and saw Kimberly standing at the door.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey how was the work out?" Kimberly asked

"Great I needed that." Jason said

"Good come on you must be hungry?" Kimberly asked

"Now that you mention it I am." Jason said

"Good now come on." Kimberly said

Kimberly grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him towards his room. Inside Jason's room the two walked in and Jason saw a meal.

"What's this?" Jason asked

"Just thought we could have a nice romantic meal together." Kimberly said

"I'm all for that." Jason said

"Good." Kimberly said

The two sat down and began to eat. Jason and Kimberly finished eating just as Jason's eyes went wolf.

"Andros do you read me?" Jason asked

Meanwhile out in space Andros was helping the other Space Rangers handle the Galaxy Gliders.

"Yeah we read you." Andros said

"There's a monster at the Power Plant can you check it out?" Jason asked

"We're on out way." Andros said

At the Power Plant the five Space Rangers showed up and looked around just then they got attacked by Electrofuse.

"Who are you?" Andros asked

"I'm Electrofuse." Electrofuse said

"Ok freaky." TJ said

"Nah I've seen freakier." Carlos said

"Same here." Ashley said

Just then the Five Space Rangers then attacked Electrofuse and got blasted backwards.

"Man this thing is tough." Cassie said

"I agree with you there." Andros said

Just then Leonardo and Raphael appeared and attacked Electrofuse. Then Michelangelo appeared and kicked him down. Then Electrofuse stood up and fired a blast at the Turtles. Just then Donatello showed up.

"Venus." Donatello said

Donatello then hit the blast at Venus then she kicked it into Electrofuse destroying him.

"Yeah we rock." Michelangelo said

"That's enough Mickey." Leonardo said

"Yeah so these guys are the Power Rangers." Raphael said

"Yeah that's us." TJ said

"It's great to meet you fellow heroes." Cassie said

"Like wise." Venus said

Just then Andros's communicator beeped.

"I read you." Andros said

"I don't trust those turtles as far as I can throw them so the Astro Megaship is out of the Astro Carrier Ship. Keep them in there." Jason said

"Will do." Andros said

Andros then walked up to the others.

"So do you want to check out our Space ship?" Carlos asked

"Sure." Donatello said

"It will be our pleasure." Venus said

So the five Rangers and Turtles left for the Astro Megaship. Inside the Astro Megaship the four Earth bound Rangers showed the turtles around while Andros kept an eye on them.

"Perfect." Mickey said

"This place is awesome." Donatello said

"Don't mind Don he loves all things mechanical." Raphael said

"Yeah our leader and Silver Rangers are the same." TJ said

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Cassie asked TJ

"I think this is just the Astro Megaship." TJ whispered to Cassie

"Jason must not trust the turtles for some reason." Cassie whispered back

Just then neither Ranger noticed Don or Raphael as they both crept up behind them and knocked them out.

"That's two down three to go." Don said

"Great work." Raphael said

Meanwhile in another part of the Ship Carlos and Ashley were also knocked out cold. By Leonardo and Venus. Just then Mickey, Raphael and Donatello walked up with a knocked out TJ, Cassie and Andros who Mickey knocked out. The five turtles then walked into the Bridge and contacted Astronema.

"Astronema we have captured the Space Rangers." Don said

"Good now get them to this planet." Astronema said

"Yes Astronema." Leo said

Donatello managed to fly the ship and made it land on the Planet Astronema was on. On the Planet the Five Turtles walked out with the five Space Rangers.

"Good but where are the other Rangers?" Astronema asked

"There weren't any other Rangers." Leonardo said

"This isn't the Astro Carrier Ship this is the Astro Megaship you fools." Astronema said

"Ha looks like the Gold Ranger out, smarted you again." Carlos said

"We'll see Black Ranger." Astronema said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Zord Jason was watching the whole thing from the bridge.

"If you wanted to meet the Gold Ranger all you had to do was ask." Jason said

"Be careful Jason." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason then moved his arms until then crossed in front of his chest.

"Gold Cougar Ranger Power." Jason said

Meanwhile back on the planet the Quantrons were pointing there blasters at the Space rangers while the Turtles watched. Just then a Golden energy Cougar appeared and struck down all the Quantrons and then turtles before landing on top of the Astro Megaship. Astronima, the Space Rangers and the Turtles all looked and saw the Gold Ranger. Jason then turned around and everyone saw his Cougar helmet.

"So you're the Gold Ranger or should I say the Gold Cougar Ranger." Astronema said

"That's correct I'm the Gold Cougar Zeo Beast Sentinel Ranger controller of the power of Thunder and the power of the Cougar and leader of the Sentinel Rangers." Jason said

"Attack him." Astronema said

Jason just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Astronema asked

"Take a look that attack I used cancelled out your spell over the Turtles." Jason said

Astronema looked and saw the five turtles helping the Space Rangers up.

"This can't be happening." Astronema said

"Oh it can." Jason said

Jason then flipped down in front of the Space Rangers and Turtles.

"You ten ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Andros said

"I've felt better." Leo said

"Quantrons attack them." Astronema said

The Quantrons attacked the Space Rangers and the Turtles. Jason just looked at Astronema.

"So your Astronema I thought you'd be uglier." Jason said

"How dare you. Insult me." Astronema said

"Easy and trust me Astronema I'm someone you don't want to get the attention of." Jason said

"Dark Specter wants you and I intend to capture you for him." Astronema said

Astronema then threw her boomerang at Jason but he caught it and snapped it in two.

"Nice try." Jason said

Astronema then blasted Jason but he just used his Sword as a shield and deflected the blast. Just then the Five Space Rangers and Turtles ran up.

"Looks like your out numbered Astronema." Jason said

"I'll be back. Gold Ranger and I will capture you." Astronema said

Astronema then teleported off.

"Thanks for your help." Andros said

"My pleasure come on let's get these Turtles back to New York." Jason said

"Thanks." Leo said

Jason just nodded and the six Rangers and five turtles all hopped into the Astro Megaship. Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The five Turtles were amazed at the size.

"Whoa." Don said

"Ok turtles your gliders are waiting for you." Jason said

"Thanks again." Leo said

"Hey we all have to help out." Jason said

"True and we're sorry for what we did." Venus said

"Don't worry about it you were under a spell." Carlos said

The five turtles nodded and left. A bit later out in Space the five Turtles were riding on the Galaxy Gliders.

"Cowabunga." All five Turtles said (I'm sorry if I spelt that wrong)

End of Shell Shocked


	5. Never Stop Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Never Stop Searching**

Inside the Astro Carrier Ship Carlos was working on one of the Galaxy Gliders with Jason just then TJ, Ashley and Cassie walked in.

"Hey need any help?" TJ asked

"Nah I think we're almost done." Carlos said

"Yeah we are you guys get some sleep." Jason said

"Ok night." TJ said

"Night." Carlos said

TJ, Cassie and Ashley walked off and Carlos stood up and wiped the board down then pushed it against the wall.

"So how do you like being a Ranger?" Jason asked

"It's great but I know we still have a lot to learn." Carlos said

"Yeah you do but I know you five will do great." Jason said

"Jason." Alpha said as he walked in

"What is it Alpha?" Jason asked

"Tommy's trying to use the Dragonzord Power Coin again." Alpha said

"Oh no." Jason said

"What's up?" Carlos asked

"You get some sleep I'll tell you in the morning." Jason said

"Ok." Carlos said

Jason walked off with Alpha while Carlos went to clean his hands. Meanwhile in the bridge of the Astro Carrier Ship. Andros was looking at some maps.

"There are no life forms in this sector." DECA said

"Ok then on to the next sector." Andros said

"Commencing scan in Delta sector now." DECA said

Andros then looked around and then pulled out a locket and pulled out a picture then placed it in the console. Then the screen showed footage of Andros and his sister Karone when they were younger playing on KO 35. Then young Andros ran off after the ball and Karone got captured by a mysterious being.

"If I can find out who that is maybe DECA I'll find my sister." Andros said

"Andros it is getting very late do you want to continue?" DECA asked

"Yes I will never stop searching." Andros said

"Very well." DECA said

Andros didn't notice that Carlos had seen the entire video. Carlos then walked off. Meanwhile in the Simulation Chamber Jason walked into see Tommy on the ground.

"You ok Bro?" Jason asked

"No I just want this nightmare to stop." Tommy said

"Tommy your fears are the only thing holding you back from unlocking the true power of the Dragonzord." Jason said

"How can you say that so easily?" Tommy asked

"Because it was my fears of getting close to my friends that was holding me back but I learned thanks to the Tyrannosaurus Zord and my friends I learned the only way I can truly understand what being a Ranger is all about is to protect the people and everyone from evil. Tommy, try and trust in the Power of the Dragonzord you'll be surprised at how far the power will take you." Jason said

Tommy just looked on then stood up and walked up to Jason.

"Maybe you can trust in the power but I can't." Tommy said

Tommy handed Jason the Dragonzord Morpher and walked off.

"What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"I don't know Alpha I really don't know." Jason said

Meanwhile on Earth on the road Bulk had met up with a crazy Prof Phenomenus who believed that anything could be an alien. He even thought that a watermelon was an Alien Seed. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Carlos was in bed thinking about Andros losing his sister. Meanwhile back in the Bridge Tommy walked in.

"Oh I didn't expect to see you still up Andros." Tommy said

"Ah I'm used to it." Andros said

"Still looking for your sister?" Tommy asked

"How did you know?" Andros asked

"Red Sentinel Ranger remember I know what the other Red Rangers except for Billy, Jason and Rocky are up too since they all have powers similar to mine." Tommy said

"Yeah I am." Andros said

"Andros I have detected a life form of KO 35." DECA said

"Home of course she wouldn't know that the Colony was abandoned after the attack." Andros said

"Well then let's go see if your sister is home." Tommy said

"Yeah. DECA set a course for KO 35." Andros said

The Astro Carrier Ship headed to KO35. A few minutes later or so.

"Andros we have arrived at KO 35." DECA said

"Thanks." Andros said

"Come on." Tommy said

"Right. DECA don't tell the other Rangers where we've gone." Andros said

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Jason is the leader of all three teams so he must be informed." DECA said

"He already knows." Tommy said

"Huh?" Andros asked

"I'll explain later." Tommy said

A bit later on KO 35 Tommy and Andros teleported down.

"So this is your home planet." Tommy said

"Yep this is my home planet." Andros said

"Wow it's amazing in a deserted sort of way." Tommy said

"Yeah come on let's see if we can find Karone." Andros said

The two Red Rangers walked off. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Ecliptor was watching the two Red Rangers.

"Perfect now we can take out the two Red Rangers." Ecliptor said

"Shouldn't you tell Astronema?" Elgar asked

"Oh shut up you." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor teleported off. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason walked into the dinning area and saw Carlos and the other Space Rangers.

"Hey did you guys have a nice sleep?" Jason asked

"Yeah we needed it." TJ said

Just then the rest of the Ranger Sentinels walked in.

"Morning." Kimberly said

"Says the girl who is not a morning person." Aisha said

"Hey I like mornings." Kimberly said

"Hey Jason why was Tommy trying to use the Dragonzord's Power Coin?" Carlos asked

Jason sighed and walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"Ever noticed that when Tommy morphs there's always another Ranger with him?" Jason asked

"Yeah I have, why is that?" Billy asked

"Well it happened when Rita was trying to conquer the planet." Jason said

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"Wait is this with Lord Zedd or before?" Kat asked

"Before Lord Zedd showed up." Jason said

The Rangers looked and nodded.

"Well remember the day you four went on that field trip and both Tommy and I stayed behind since I had Karate Classes to teach and he had some work he needed to catch up on." Jason said

"Yeah I remember that." Kimberly said

"Yeah so do I. When we got back Tommy started acting differently." Billy said

"Well it's what happened during the time you guys were on your field trip." Jason said

(Flash Back)

Tommy was in the park practicing his moves when Goldar showed up.

"Hello Green Ranger." Goldar said

"What do you want Goldar?" Tommy asked

"A battle Green Ranger." Goldar said

"Fine. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

Tommy then started fighting Goldar but then he started to lose control of himself and started attacking everything else.

(End Flash Back)

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Like I said Tommy started attacking everything." Jason said

"Can you get back to the Story?" Trini asked

"Sure. Anyway I had just finished teaching my Karate Class." Jason said

(Restart Flash Back)

In the Youth Centre Jason was picking up his towel when his communicator beeped. Jason then walked over to a secluded area.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"Jason. Tommy's fighting Goldar in the park but it seems Tommy has lost control of his powers and is attacking everything." Zordon said

"What do you think could have caused that?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Zordon said

"OK I'm on my way." Jason said

"Be careful." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason said

Back in the park Jason showed up and kicked Goldar to the ground and then dodged an attack by Tommy. Jason then grabbed Tommy and kicked him into a tree making Tommy power down.

"I'll be back, Red Ranger." Goldar said before teleporting off

Jason then powered down and ran over to Tommy.

"You ok?" Jason asked

Tommy looked up and Jason saw fear in Tommy's eyes.

"Oh my god now I know why the powers took over you. You're scared of the Powers aren't you?" Jason asked

"Yes I'm afraid that Rita might be able to turn me evil just by zapping me when I'm morphed." Tommy said

"Tommy it's not possible for Rita to turn you evil the Sword of Darkness is gone. And besides the spell would break if you power down." Jason said

"I'm just so scared I don't want to hurt any of you." Tommy said

"But hang on you were able to morph if we're around." Jason said

"Because I feel safer with the rest of you around. But trying to morph on my own was a stupid idea." Tommy said

"Tommy snap out of it if you let fear get a hold of you you'll never prove to yourself or to Rita that you're not her pawn anymore." Jason said

"I can't I'm not strong like the rest of you." Tommy said

Tommy then ran off with a confused Jason looking on.

(End Flash Back)

"Ever since then he's always morphed with us never on his own except into his ninja powers but that was it. And the day after he gained the temporary Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger Powers I saw him place the Dragonzord Morpher into a box he only pulled it out when I told him too." Jason said

"And the time we went against the Shark Zord." Billy said

"Exactly I was hoping that day was the day he finally got over the nightmare but I guess I was wrong." Jason said

"Speaking of which, where are Tommy and Andros?" Kimberly asked

"Most probably on KO 35 looking for Andros's Sister." Jason said

"We've got to help them." Kimberly said

"No you stay here. Carlos you're with me." Jason said

"Right." Carlos said

The two walked over to their shoots and slid down. Meanwhile back on KO 35 the two Red Rangers were walking along when they were attacked.

"Who's there?" Tommy asked

Just there Ecliptor showed up.

"Oh great you." Andros said

"That's right Red Ranger." Ecliptor said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

Tommy then made his Beast Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Beast Ranger Red Falcon." Tommy said

Tommy then kicked Ecliptor down.

"Let's Rock it. Andros said

Andros then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into the Red Space Ranger. Both Rangers then started fighting Ecliptor. Just then Ecliptor grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh no." Andros said

"We're on trouble." Tommy said

Just then a Green blast went past the two and hit Ecliptor. Tommy and Andros looked and saw Carlos as the Black Space Ranger and The Green Dragon Ranger. The two Rangers then ran up to the two Red Rangers.

"Thought you could use some help." The Green Dragon Ranger said

"Jason what are you doing?" Tommy asked

"Showing you that I trust these powers and you should too." Jason said

"But this is dangerous Jason." Tommy said

"There's always a chance your going to hurt someone Tommy and there's always a chance that your going to get hurt. But you have to remember that no matter what you have stand up and keep fighting and prove to yourself and to Rita. That you're not afraid of the powers. Cause' truth be told Tommy you were always meant to be the Green Dragon Ranger." Jason said

"You mean?" Tommy asked

"Like the sacred animals we didn't chose our powers they chose us why do you think it was easy for me and the other Dino Rangers to activate our Dino and Thunder Strikes?" Jason asked

"Because you were chosen by the Power Coins not Zordon." Tommy said

"Exactly you were chosen by the Green Dragonzord Power Coin not Rita to be the Green Ranger." Jason said

"How touching." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor then attacked the four Rangers but Jason deflected the attack back with the Power Sword.

"Come on let's get out of here and see if you two are ok." Jason said

The two nodded and all four teleported off. Back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Ashley and Aisha were checking to see if Andros and Tommy were hurt. Kimberly walked up to Jason.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine I've already had a feel for the Green Dragon Ranger's power. After all it's in my Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger's power coin." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Jason then walked up to Tommy and Andros.

"You two ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah thanks to you and Carlos." Andros said

"I'm glad." Jason said

"Hey Jason can I have my Dragonzord Morpher back?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Jason said handing Tommy's Dragonzord morpher back to him.

"Thanks now to face Ecliptor." Tommy said

"Are you sure?" Jason asked

"Yes I have to stop doubting myself and start trusting myself if I ever hope to move on from my past I have to face the one thing holding me back." Tommy said

"Go for it." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

Back on KO 35 Tommy showed up morphed as the Green Dragon Ranger. Just then Ecliptor showed up his original size again.

"So it looks like the Green Dragon Ranger has showed up. Are you going to run away or fight?" Ecliptor said

"Fight I believe in myself now that I know that no one can chose your powers for you. Your powers chose you and I'm not afraid of the Dragonzord's power and I'll show you that first hand Ecliptor." Tommy said

Just then Tommy's Dragon Dagger started glowing.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Your heart unlocked the power of the Dragonzord strike. The Dragonzord looked inside your heart to see if you were telling the truth and you are Tommy, now go get him." Jason said through the communicator.

Tommy then charged at Ecliptor and turned into a Green Beam of light and struck Ecliptor then reappeared behind Ecliptor holding his Dragon Dagger just then a Green Energy Dragon appeared and engulfed Ecliptor making him fly backwards. Just then Tommy suddenly morphed into the Zeo Beast Red Falcon Sentinel Ranger but the design was different instead of looking like Zeo Ranger Five. Tommy's suit now had flame designs on it.

"What is going on?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Kat, Adam, Tanya and Rocky had all suddenly morphed into there Ranger Forms but now there forms had changed now Rocky had a Water design on his Ranger suit, Adam had an earth design on his suit, Tanya had a sun design on her suit and Katherine had a wind design on her suit.

"What happened?" Rocky asked

"Tommy over came his fear which unlocked your Power Ranger suit's true forms now you are truly the Zeo Beast Sentinel Rangers of the Elements." Jason said

The four Sentinel Rangers nodded and teleported down to KO 35. Back on KO 35 the four Rangers teleported down next to there team leader.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"Hey let's do this." Kat said

"As a team." Tanya said

"All for one." Rocky said

"One for all." Adam said

"Let's go element Rangers." Tommy said

The five Rangers then started to glow then they turned into beams of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Light (Solar power is also the power of light) The Five Rangers then attacked Ecliptor and sent him back to the Dark Fortress. The five Rangers cheered before teleporting away. Back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The Five Space Rangers were in the Bridge.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Andros asked

"Andros we just wanted you to know that we're all here for you and we'll help you try and find your sister." Carlos said

"You're not alone in this Andros and we're going to help you ever step of the way." Ashley said

"Thanks guys I knew the Sentinels would help me but I didn't know about you four." Andros said

"Hey we're a team and we help each other through the good times and the bad and we never give up." TJ said

"TJ's right look at the Sentinels Jason never gave up helping Tommy over come his fear of his own powers." Cassie said

"Yeah you're right, thank you." Andros said

Meanwhile in the Simulation Deck Jason was watching Tommy got used to the Green Dragon Strike.

"Getting better Tommy." Jason said after the simulation ended

"Thank to you Jason." Tommy said

"I'm glad you can finally use those powers and not be afraid of them." Jason said

"It was only my stupid fear holding me back I don't know why." Tommy said

"Fear is a powerful thing." Jason said

"True." Tommy said

"Go on go and see if Hayley's alone so you can talk to her." Jason said

"OK." Tommy said

Tommy walked off and Jason just shook his head.

"Soon Jason we will meet." A Voice said

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"You'll remember soon enough Jason of Neo Eltar." The Voice said

Jason just looked around but no one was there.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

End of Never Stop Searching.


	6. Satellite Search

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Satellite Search**

Out in space some Velocerfighters were chasing after a satellite and blasting it. Just then the satellite got hit and it went down onto a planet. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The Rangers were in the bridge.

"Found anything?" Jason asked

"Nothing." Trini said

"I've got a transmission." Zack said

"Put it up on screen." Jason said

Zack put the transmission on the screen. The Rangers then saw the head of NASADA.

"Rangers we need your help a satellite of ours has been attacked and it contains secret information we don't have the resources to get to the planet the satellite landed on so we were hoping you could grab it for us." The Head of NASADA said

"End it." Jason said

Zack cut the Transmission.

"What should we do?" Andros asked

"First let's get a visual of the planet's surface." Jason said

"Got it." TJ said

Just then the screen turned on and the Rangers looked at the Planet.

"Man it looks like you could fry on that planet." Tommy said

"This is why you're going with the Space Rangers." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Tommy your Ranger suit is immune to Fire and all that magma will intensify your fire powers and the Red Falcon Zord." Jason said

"You five ready?" Tommy asked

"Let's go." Cassie said

"Be careful." Jason said

The six rangers nodded and left for the planet.

"What are the rest of us suppose to do?" Trini asked

"Stay on alert and be ready for anything. I'll be back I just need to check on a couple of things." Jason said

Jason then walked off and Billy followed.

"Jason what aren't you telling us?" Billy asked

"Look I have a feeling that Astronima might not be the villain we should be worried about. I have a feeling that the two beings that destroyed Neo Eltar are going to show up." Jason said

"Any idea. Who they are?" Billy asked

"Not a clue." Jason said

Billy walked back into the bridge while Jason walked off. Meanwhile on the planet Tommy and the five Space Rangers were looking around for the Satellite.

"Man this place is hot." TJ said

"I agree there." Cassie said

"Funny I feel fine." Tommy said

"That's because you have the power of fire." Ashley said

"Oh yeah." Tommy said

"Come on let's find this satellite." Andros said

The other five rangers nodded and they kept walking. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress.

"Elgar is the satellite destroyed?" Astronima asked

"No. But the Space Rangers and the Red Sentinel Ranger are on the planet's surface." Elgar said

"Well go down there and attack them and if Clawhammer shows up get him to finish them off." Astronima said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Elgar then disappeared.

"Why do you keep him here?" Ecliptor asked

"Only because he fought the Gold Ranger so that knowledge might be useful." Astronima said

Ecliptor nodded and walked off. Back on the Planet the six rangers were walking along. Just then Andros spotted the Satellite.

"Guys over there." Andros said

The six Rangers ran over and Tommy pulled out the disks.

"Perfect we've got them." Tommy said

"Thank you Rangers now hand over the discs." A Voice said

The Rangers looked to where the voice came from and they saw Elgar with Quantrons.

"Elgar?" Tommy asked

"Got that right Red Ranger." Elgar said

"Why are you here?" TJ asked

"Because I work for Astronima now." Elgar said

"We need to get these discs back to the Ship." TJ said

"I agree." Ashley said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

Tommy then made his Beast Zeonizer appear then placed the Zeonizer together.

"Zeo Ranger Beast Red Falcon." Tommy called

Tommy then pulled out the Falcon Saber. The Falcon Saber was a Red Version of Tommy's old Falcon Saber except this Saber uses the power of Fire. Tommy then sent out five waves and hit Elgar and the Quantrons.

"You five get back to the Astro Carrier Ship." Tommy said

"We can't there are too many Quantrons." Andros said

"Morph." Tommy said

"Let's Rock It." Andros said

The five Space Rangers pressed 3.3.5 and then morphed into there Ranger form and then all six Rangers started fighting the Quantrons. Just then they heard a roar and the Rangers looked up and saw a thirty story monster named Clawhammer.

"What the heck is that?" TJ asked

"Your demise Rangers Later." Elgar said

Elgar and the Quantrons teleported away.

"Now what?" Andros asked

"You five get to Astro Megazord." Tommy said

"What about you?" Cassie asked

"I'll be fine." Tommy said

The five Space Rangers teleported off.

"I need Red Falcon Zord Power now." Tommy said

Tommy then pulled out his Falcon Gem and it fired a beam into the sky and the Red Falcon Zord showed up. Tommy then hopped inside his Zord.

"Time to turn up the heat on this freak." Tommy said

Tommy then got his Red Falcon Zord to use the Magma to heat up Clawhammer.

"Now that should heat things up." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress. Astronima was watching the fight.

"Good those Rangers should be distracted by the Clawhammer." Astronima said

"Yes Princess." Ecliptor said

"Soon Astronima you will be no more." A Voice said

"Who said that?" Astronima asked

"Oh you'll find out Astronima and so will Dark Specter." The Voice said

Astronima looked around but saw no one.

"Who was that?" Astronima asked herself

"Are you ok my princess?" Ecliptor asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Astroinima said

But on the inside she wasn't so sure. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Looks like Tommy, is playing with fire." Adam said

"Yeah but at least he's having fun." Katherine said

"So true. We better get back to work and find out what is on these discs." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

Meanwhile back on the Planet the Astro Megazord showed up.

"We thought you could use some help." Andros said

"Thanks now let's end this." Tommy said

The Astro Megazord attacked Clawhammer with the Astro Mega Sword. While Tommy turned up the heat and fried Clawhammer. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship.

"Nice job Tommy." Trini said

"True but that thing won't go down." Tanya said

"It will. Tommy has an idea I just hope it works." Jason said

Meanwhile back on the Planet the Astro Megazord attacked Clawhammer and then blasted Clawhammer. Then Tommy got his Zord to transform into a Firebird and it struck Clawhammer making it fall into the Lava.

"Now that is one fired Lobster." TJ said

"Come on let's get out of here." Tommy said

The two Zords then left the planet. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress Astronima was in her quarters looking at some files on evil enemies of the past.

"It can't be Rita, Zedd, Mondo or Divatox. Who would have a grudge against Dark Specter that they'd want to destroy him?" Astronima asked

"You will find out soon Astronima." The Voice said

"Who are you?" Astronima asked

"You'll fine out Karone." The voice said

"My name is Astronima." Astronima said

The voice laughed and disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"We were able to retrieve all the data but some of it was badly damaged." Andros said

"Thank you Rangers." The head of NASADA said

The transmission was cut and the five Space Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile in Jason's room. Jason was looking over some pictures that he decoded then he saw a picture that looked familiar.

"Darkla your back?" Jason asked

"So you figured out who I am." Darkla said

"Why have you returned now?" Jason asked

"You'll find out Jason." Darkla said

Jason growled as Darkla laughed. Jason looked at the picture it was of a woman with scales of a snake on her skin and wearing tight black leather body suit underneath a Black leather jacket. Next to her was a younger version but instead of Black leather it was Dark Purple.

"So that must be Darkla's daughter. Armada the Snake Empress and Darkla the Snake Overlord." Jason said

Jason closed the book and walked off. Jason then knocked on Kimberly's door.

"Come in." Kimberly said

Jason walked in and the door shut behind him. Jason then walked up to Kimberly and hugged her.

"What's this for?" Kimberly asked

"Just for being here for me and I know I'm going to need you more then ever." Jason said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"I figured out why the evil energy felt familiar. It's the same evil that destroyed Neo Eltar." Jason said

"So Astronima isn't the major enemy." Kimberly said

"No and I have a feeling that both Dark Specter and Astronima are going to get poisoned by the Evil Snake Overlord." Jason said

"Who's that?" Kimberly asked

"Darkla I don't know much about her yet." Jason said

"You will." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and kissed Kimberly on the lips. Then pulled back. Jason then walked out of the room.

"Jason, remember we are all here for you." Kimberly said

"I know." Jason said

Kimberly smiled as Jason walked off.

End of Satellite Search.

**Note: **If you can think of better names for the two evil villains let me know or if you like them let me know cause' they were the best thing I could come up with.


	7. A Ranger Among Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**A Ranger among Thieves**

Inside the Astro Carrier Ship Jason was watching the five Space Rangers train he then looked at his watch.

"Hey guys school." Jason said

The four Earth based Space Rangers looked at Jason and nodded. Then walked off.

"Great now what am I going to do?" Andros asked

"Well I have some items I need to collect from the Power Centre and my house if you want to help." Jason said

"Sure." Andros said

The two male Rangers teleported off. A bit later at Angel Grove High the four Earth based Space Rangers walked into there classroom.

"Well we better get this over with." TJ said

"I agree but at least it's our final year." Carlos said

"So true." Ashley said

Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Astronima was watching Andros and Jason play pool in the Surf Spot.

"Perfect with only one Ranger with him capturing him should be easy." Astronima said

"Don't count on it." Elgar said

"What did you say?" Ecliptor asked

"I mean you underestimate the Gold Ranger too easily after all he's defeated more monsters then the other Rangers combined." Elgar said

Astronima and Ecliptor look at each other and then back at the screen. Meanwhile in the Surf Spot. Andros and Jason were playing pool.

"Man and I thought Ashley was good." Andros said

"Well it is easy when you know how." Jason said

"So true." Adele said

"Hey." Jason said

"It's so nice to see you again Jason." Adele said

"Same here. So have they been giving you anymore trouble?" Jason asked

"Nope thanks too you." Adele said

"Hey I'm just glad I was passing by." Jason said

"So true." Adele said

Adele walked off while Jason and Andros kept playing pool. Meanwhile in the park three thieves were walking along heading to the Surf Spot.

"There it is." The head thief said

"Are you sure about this?" Another thief asked

"Of course I am now come on." The head thief said

The three walked into the Surf Spot. Back in the Surf Spot Jason and Andros were having something to eat. Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Andros asked

"Nothing it's just your attacking your food instead of eating." Jason said

"Sorry but it's hard to get used to this." Andros said

"Don't worry about it." Jason said

Jason's eyes then went wolf and back to normal Andros then looked at Jason and noticed the sudden change in attitude.

"Monster?" Andros asked

"Nope. Thieves." Jason said

Just then three people walked on all dressed in black. Jason then stood up and took off his Leather Jacket.

"What do you three want?" Jason asked

"Just something to eat." The head thief lied but Jason saw through it.

"Like a money sandwich?" Jason asked

"What?" The head thief asked

Jason then turned around and before the thief could move Jason slammed him into a wall. Then back spun kicked the other two to the ground.

"If I see you three here again and intend on robbing the place I will hunt you down and take you straight to the police station." Jason said

The three stood up and ran off. Everyone else clapped and Jason returned to his seat. Adele then walked up.

"Thanks but how did you know they were thieves?" Adele asked

"Easy I can sense negative energy." Jason said

"Now that's handy." Adele said

Adele then walked off to help some customers. Just then Jason's eyes went back to wolf.

"Now it's a monster." Jason said

"Let's go." Andros said

Jason paid for the meal and the two left. On the street the two rangers ran out.

"Where is he?" Andros asked

"At the Power Plant." Jason said

"Let's Rock it." Andros said

Andros then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into the Red Space Ranger.

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

Jason then moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest.

"Golden Cougar Ranger Power." Jason called

The Two Rangers then hopped onto there Galaxy Gliders and took off. Meanwhile back in the park. The three thieves were walking along.

"I can't believe we were found out." The head thief said

"Well that was Jason and he knows a lot about everything." One of the two thieves said

"Shut up." The head thief said

Meanwhile at the Power Plant Jason and Andros appeared and they saw Astronima's newest monster Voltage Hog.

"What the heck?" Andros asked

"Don't even ask." Jason said

"Good point." Andros said

Voltage Hog then noticed both Rangers and attacked. But Jason pulled out his Cougar Sword and absorbed the electricity. Then Jason turned into a golden energy Cougar and slammed into Voltage Hog. The Voltage Hog went flying and then stood up. Andros then attacked Voltage Hog but got flung backwards.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah this guy is stronger then he looks." Andros said

"True." Jason said

Jason then stood up and then noticed his sword was glowing Green. Jason then hit the ground with his sword and the ground opened up and sent Voltage Hog flying.

"What the heck?" Andros asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

"But I thought you only controlled Thunder." Andros said

"Go chase after him I'll get Alpha to contact the other Space Rangers and have them meet up with you. While I go and talk to the four ninjas of the Monolith." Jason said

"Ok." Andros said

Andros ran off after Voltage Hog while Jason teleported away. A bit later at the junk yard the three thieves walked up and then all of a sudden Voltage Hog showed up.

"What the heck is that?" The head thief said

Just then Andros as the Red Space Ranger showed up and kicked Voltage Hog down.

"Not so fast Voltage Hog." Andros said

"You can't stop me Red Ranger." Voltage Hog said

"Wanna bet." Andros said

The three thieves ran off.

"Come and get me Red Ranger." Voltage Hog said

Voltage Hog then teleported away. Andros ran off back to the Power Plant. Back at the Power Plant Andros ran up and saw the Voltage Hog.

"Looks like you need to learn some manners." Andros said

"Shut up." Voltage Hog said

Voltage Hog then struck Andros and sent him flying. Just then the other four Space Rangers showed up.

"Nice timing." Andros said

"Sorry but we needed to get something." Carlos said

"What?" Andros asked

"This. It's known as the Quadroblaster." TJ said

"Great let's see if it works." Andros said

Just then Carlos, Cassie, Ashley and TJ all stood together holding the Quadroblaster and then Carlos fired the Quadroblaster and it destroyed Voltage Hog. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Fire the satalasers." Astronima said

"Firing." Ecliptor said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant. Voltage Hog was hit with the Satalasers and grew thirty Stroies tall.

"We need Astro Megazord power now." Andros said

Just then the Astro Megazord showed up and the five Rangers hopped inside. Voltage Hog then attacked but his electricity was being absorbed. The Five Space Rangers looked and they saw the Golden Cougar Zord in its warrior mode holding a sword.

"Thought you could use some help with Voltage Hog." Jason said

"Nice timing." Andros said

"I'll destroy both of you." Voltage Hog said

"Not quite." Jason said

Just then the Golden Cougar Zord warrior mode slashed Voltage Hog then the Astro Megazord attacked Voltage Hog and destroyed it with a powered up Astro Mega Sword.

"At least that's one problem taken care of." Andros said

"I'll say." Carlos said

"How did you get back so fast?" TJ asked

"Easy I went straight to the Monolith and came straight back." Jason said

"Oh." TJ said

"Come on let's go get something to eat I'll pay." Jason said

"I like that deal." Cassie said

"Same here." Ashley said

Meanwhile back in the park the three thieves were walking along when they bumped into Skull and Tony.

"Well it looks like we finally caught these thieves after all." Tony said

"More like we did our job unlike some people." Skull said

"I agree with you there." Tony said

Tony and Skull picked the three up and walked them off. Meanwhile back at the Surf Spot. Jason and the five Space Rangers were playing pool.

"Man that was one weird monster." TJ said

"You said it." Cassie said

"Hey Jason who are Darkla and Armada?" Ashley asked

"They destroyed Neo Eltar over ten thousand years ago they have the spirit of the Dark Snake. A forbidden animal that was exiled from Pheados and must have corrupted the good versions of Darkla and Armada and turned them into monsters of destruction." Jason said.

"Whoa creepy." Carlos said

"I'm more worried about Astronima these two aren't in league with her or Dark Specter in fact they have an eternal hatred with him for sending them far away." Jason said

"This is not good." Andros said

"I agree with you there." Carlos said

"So what do they want with you?" TJ asked

"I'd rather not talk about that here." Jason said

The other five nodded and the five went back to playing pool. Jason then snapped his fingers and the invisible sound barrier disappeared.

"What did you do?" Andros asked

"I created a barrier around us so that people couldn't hear the conversation." Jason said

Andros nodded and the two went back to watching TJ getting beaten by Ashley. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Those Rangers are annoying." Astronima said

"My queen Dark Specter wants to know if you've been hearing voices." Ecliptor said

"Yes I have." Astronima said

"He warns you to be very careful." Ecliptor said

"He doesn't know who they are does he?" Astronima asked

"No my princess." Ecliptor said

Astronima sighed and looked at the Gold Ranger.

"Soon Gold Ranger you will be heir to the throne of evil." Astronima said

End of a Ranger among Thieves.


	8. When Push Comes to Shove

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers.

**When Push comes to Shove**

At the Surf Club Kimberly and Jason were sitting at a table while the four earth based Space Rangers were doing there homework. Just then Diane (Kimberly's mom) walked in and up to Jason and Kimberly.

"Hello you two." Diane said

"Hey mom." Kimberly said as she hugged her mom

"Diane." Jason said

"Jason. How have you been?" Diane asked

"I'm ok." Jason said

"Good to hear so how's the Dojo coming along?" Diane asked

"Construction is slow but getting there." Jason said

"Well are you ready to go?" Diane asked

"Yeah later Jason." Kimberly said

"Have fun." Jason said

"We will." Kimberly said

Kimberly kissed Jason goodbye and she walked off with her mom. Jason then walked over to TJ and the others.

"Do you four need a lift back to school?" Jason asked

"Yes please." Cassie said

The five Rangers walked off. Later in the city Jason was at the local café after dropping the four Earth based Space Rangers at Angel Grove High and visited the construction site of his and Adam's dojo. Just then Adam showed up.

"Hey so what's going on?" Adam asked

"The construction is nearly finished." Jason said

"That's great." Adam said

"Yeah it is." Jason said

"What's up?" Adam asked

"I just wish my parents never died." Jason said

"True all of us wish you never had to live life like this. But at least you've got Kimberly." Adam said

"Thanks." Jason said

"No problem." Adam said

Just then the waiter brought two hot chocolates.

"Best place for them." Adam said

"True." Jason said

The two laughed and had there drinks. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High TJ and Cassie were at Cassie's Locker.

"Um Cassie." TJ said

"Yeah." Cassie said

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" TJ asked

"I'd love to TJ." Cassie said

"Great just let me know what day would be best for you." TJ said

"OK." Cassie said

Carlos and Ashley heard the conversation.

"About time." Carlos said

"I'll say." Ashley said

The two walked up to TJ and Cassie. Just then TJ's communicator beeped.

"What's up?" TJ asked after looking around

"Get back to the Astro Carrier Ship Andros and I Have something to show you." Billy said

"OK." TJ said

The Four Rangers walked off. Later inside the Astro Carrier Ship the nearly all the rangers except for Adam, Jason and Kimberly who all already saw the Mega Tank were looking at it.

"So this is what you and Jason were working on?" Trini asked

"Yep with this it should help out a lot." Billy said

"I hope so." Cassie said

"Worried about the enemy called Darkla?" Trini asked

"Yeah I just wonder why she's after Jason." Ashley said

"No idea. But it sounds like she's after more then just revenge." Andros said

The others nodded and went back to work. Meanwhile in the park Jason was walking along when he saw Bulk.

"Hey Bulk." Jason said

"Hey Jason how have you been?" Bulk asked

"I'm ok and yourself?" Jason asked

"I'm ok but I think I lost my friendship with Skull." Bulk said

"Well he is studying to be a detective so I wouldn't worry about it to much." Jason said

"I guess I'm just happy that he's finally moving on with his life instead of following me around." Bulk said

"True." Jason said

"Oh and congrats on your engagement to Kimberly sorry it's late." Bulk said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Well I have to go." Bulk said

"Later." Jason said

Bulk walked off and Jason smiled and couldn't help think that Bulk had changed. Jason then kept walking. Meanwhile on the street Kimberly and her mother were outside a building.

"So where having Lunch here?" Kimberly asked

"Yep." Diane said

"Cool." Kimberly said

The two walked off. In the Building in the Restaurant the two women sat down.

"So how are things going with the wedding?" Diane asked

"Good but I think it might be sometime in the Spring or Summer." Kimberly said

"Nice choices. Just let me know the date and I'll be there." Diane said

"I will." Kimberly said

Just then the Building shook.

"What's going on?" Diane asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Surf Spot. Jason was playing pool when he heard the news.

"This just in an Elephant monster is attacking a building no one knows why." The News Reporter said

Jason looked and saw the Building and used his wolf eyes and saw the Crane Spirit in the Building. Jason then dashed off as fast as he could. Back on the street the Elephant Monster attacked the building only to get knocked down by Jason as the Golden Cougar Ranger.

"Hello Gold Ranger I've been expecting you." The Elephant Monster said

"What do you want Elephantitan?" Jason asked

"For you to surrender to Astronima or your girlfriend the Purple Ranger goes bye." Elephantitan said

That snapped Jason just then a Golden Aura appeared around Jason just then the Golden Armor disappeared and the suit transformed into a Black suit with Golden Claw like marks across the body the Armor and the Power Chest Coin returned and Jason slammed his foot into Elephantitan's head and sent it flying backwards.

"No one hurts my fiancé." Jason said with a growl in his tone.

Elephantitan tried to stand up but the blow made him dizzy. Meanwhile inside the building Kimberly helped her mother up.

"How about we get out of here?" Kimberly asked

"Good idea." Diane said

The two then followed everyone else out of the building. Meanwhile outside the building Jason's rage had reached boiling point he was kicking Elephantitan around. Just then the other Rangers showed up. Tommy and Billy ran over and tried to stop Jason but he just sent them backwards.

"Whoa." Andros said

"Get those people out of the building." Jason said with a growl in his tone.

"Yes sir." The fourteen Rangers said

The fourteen Rangers ran off into the building to help the people inside. Back inside the building the Fourteen Rangers spilt up and tried to find all the people. Tommy found Kimberly and her mother.

"You two ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we are." Kimberly said

"That's good come we've got to get out of here the Gold Ranger is holding off the Elephant Monster." Tommy said

The two nodded and all three walked off. Meanwhile back on the Street. Jason pulled out his Cougar Sword and stuck Elephantitan and sent him flying.

"You'll pay for that Gold Ranger." Elephantitan said

"Try it." Jason said

Elephantitan then charged at Jason but Jason just stuck his foot out and slammed it into Elephantitan's gut causing him to fall to the ground.

"Nice try." Jason said

"You'll be sorry." Elephantitan said

Meanwhile back in the Building. Kimberly, Diane and the Red Falcon Ranger were walking along when Astronima and Ecliptor showed up.

"Hello Red Ranger." Astronema said

"Astronema." Tommy said

"Sorry Red Ranger but those two will be coming with us." Astronema said

"I don't think so." Tommy said

"Ecliptor." Astronema said

Ecliptor attacked but Tommy sent him back with the power of Fire. Just then the Green Panther Ranger showed up.

"Green Ranger, get these two out of here." Tommy said

"On it." Adam said

Adam then led the two women out of the building.

"No Quantrons stop them." Astronema said

Just then Quantrons showed up.

"Oh no." Adam said

"Now what are we going to do?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back in the Street. Jason turned into a Golden Energy Cougar and struck Elephantitan.

"I'm not out yet Gold Ranger." Elephantitan said

"No but you will be." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Building. A Silver Energy Wolf appeared and took down the Quantrons and then the Silver Wolf Ranger holding a Silver version of Jason's Blue Wolf Lance appeared.

"You two ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Come on we better get out of here." Billy said

The three Rangers and two women ran off.

"No stop them Ecliptor." Astronema said

"Yes my Princess." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor chased after the Rangers and the two women. Meanwhile back on the Street Jason used the Power of Thunder and the Power of the Cougar to create a Golden Cougar Thunder Strike. Jason struck Elephantitan and paralyzed him. Just then the Five Space Rangers showed up.

"You ok?" Andros asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"The Silver Wolf Ranger, Red Falcon Ranger and Green Panther Ranger are still in the building." Cassie said

"What about Kimberly and her mother?" Jason asked

"There with the three Rangers." TJ said

Meanwhile back in the building Ecliptor blasted the Rangers but Tommy deflected the blast back at Ecliptor with the Falcon Saber.

"Hey Red Ranger how about a little Fire Wolf action." Billy said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

Tommy activated his Fire Strike and Billy activated his Wolf Strike and they both attacked Ecliptor while Adam led the two women out of the building. Meanwhile in the Dark Fortress.

"I warned you not to target his fiancé." Elgar said

"Shut up and fire the satelasers." Astronema said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile back on the Street Elephantitan grew thirty Stories tall.

"Whoa." The Five Space Rangers said

"Golden Cougar Zord, arise." Jason said

Jason then pulled out his Black Gem and fired a Golden Beam and the Golden Cougar Zord showed up. Jason then hopped into his Zord and transformed it into its warrior mode.

"Time for you to fall Gold Ranger." Elephantitan said

"You're the one to talk." Jason said

The Elephantitan started fighting the Gold Cougar Zord warrior mode. Meanwhile inside the Building the three Rangers and two women made it to the exit.

"Thank you Rangers." Diane said

"Our pleasure." Tommy said

"Come on." Billy said

The three rangers ran off and the two women left for the Surf Spot. Meanwhile back in the Street Jason made his Zord disappear and then strike Elephantitan like Lightning and destroyed it.

"Well at least Elephantitan is gone." Jason said

"I'll say." Billy said

"Sorry about before." Jason said

"That's ok. We weren't hurt I guess we forgot about your anger." Tommy said

Jason just laughed. Later back at the Surf Spot a powered down Jason walked in and up to Diane and Kimberly.

"You two ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah thanks to the Power Rangers." Diane said

"Good." Jason said

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I was just worried about you." Jason said

"I'm fine Jase like I said before your not going to lose me." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and hugged Kimberly. Diane smiled at the couple.

"Don't worry Jason my daughter won't leave you." Diane thought.

End of When Push Comes to Shove


	9. Enter the Snake Divas

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Enter the Snake Divas**

Late at night on earth at the lake two beings showed up at the same spot Jason destroyed Gasket and Archerina. Just then the older being of the two waved her hand and two dark veils showed up and then all of a sudden Gasket and Archerina were standing back there again.

"Thank you." Gasket said

"Don't thank us yet." The older being said

"Come on we have to get back and make sure our son is alright." Archerina said

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot I'm holding your son captive now if you don't do as I say I'll destroy your son." The older being said

"We'll do what ever you want just don't hurt him." Gasket said

"Good choice." The older being said

Gasket and Archerina looked at each other as the two beings laughed. Later in the Astro Carrier Ship in Jason's room. Jason was having another nightmare.

(Inside Jason's nightmare)

Jason was walking down the street when he saw his father and Strike Ninja.

"What the?" Jason asked

"Why are you doing this?" Gary asked

"Because it is my bosses wish." Strike Ninja said

"Boss?" Gary asked

"Oh you remember Darkla and Armada." Strike Ninja said

"No they can't be alive." Gary said

"I'm afraid they are alive and they paid good money to see that you and your wife along with everyone else that is related to your son are killed." Strike Ninja said

Back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason woke up in a pool of sweat. Jason stood up and walked off and had a shower to wake up. Jason then got dressed in a Black Sleeveless Top, Black Jeans and Black Boots. He then walked off later he walked into the bridge of the ship and sat down.

"Jason, are you ok?" Alpha asked

"No." Jason said

"What me to wake up Kimberly?" DECA asked

"No I will." Jason said

Jason then stood up and walked off. A bit later Jason walked into Kimberly's room and sat down next to her bed. Jason gently stroke Kimberly's hair. Kimberly then started to stir and woke up seeing Jason in front of her she smiled.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey sorry to wake you up." Jason said

"Don't be what's wrong?" Kimberly asked

"Darkla and Armada hired Strike Ninja and the other Bounty Hunters to kill my family." Jason said

Kimberly shot up and hugged Jason as he started to cry.

"I just wish I knew what they wanted." Jason said

"Same here Jase. But don't worry I'm here." Kimberly said

"I know thanks." Jason said

Kimberly kissed Jason on the lips and then wiped his tears away.

"You're not alone this time Jason you have all of us." Kimberly said

"I just don't know what I would do if I lost you." Jason said

"You won't lose me Jason. I'm always here in your heart." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and hugged Kimberly. Just then the door opened and the two broke apart and saw Trini, Zack and Billy.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey you ok?" Zack asked

"Nightmare." Jason said

"For a guy that can't be affected by evil you sure get a lot of nightmares." Trini said

"What was it about?" Billy asked

"Finding out that Darkla and Armada, have something against me." Jason said

"What could it be?" Trini asked

"I have no clue. I'm going down to earth to go for a walk." Jason said

"I'll come with you." Kimberly said

Jason just smiled and nodded and left with Trini, Billy and Zack so Kimberly could get dressed. Later on Earth Jason and Kimberly were walking along in the park.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"As long as I have you yeah I'm fine." Jason said

Kimberly smiled and the two kept walking. Meanwhile in the Dark Fortress Astronema noticed the two rangers and smiled evilly.

"Ecliptor." Astronema said

"Yes my Princess." Ecliptor said

"Bring some Quantrons were going to capture the Purple Ranger." Astronema said

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Elgar said

"No one asked you." Astronema said

Back on Earth Jason and Kimberly were walking along when Astronema and Ecliptor showed up with the Quantrons.

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"You'll find out Gold Ranger." Astronema said

Just then a blast came out of no where.

"Astronema behind you." Jason yelled

Astronema turned around but got hit with the blast and the Darkness with in her was destroyed and Astronema was turned back into Karone.

"Isn't that Andros's Sister?" Kimberly asked

"That's her." Jason said

"Hello Jason." A Voice said

Jason looked and saw Gasket and Astronima with two other beings both had snake scales on there skin but the older one was wearing a Black Leather body suit while her Daughter was wearing a Purple Leather Body suit.

"Gasket and Archerina?" Jason asked

"I see you remember us Jason." Gasket said

"You had to bring them back didn't you?" Jason asked

"Of course we did after all we know how much you hate them." The younger female said

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked

"Their Armada and Darkla." Jason said

"Very good Jason." Darkla said

"What you two are supposed to be destroyed." Ecliptor said

"Shut up you over grown scrap heap." Armada said

Armada zapped Ecliptor and he was teleported away. Darkla then zapped the Quantrons and they teleported away.

"What do you want with me?" Jason asked

"You'll find out Jason." Darkla said

"Enough games." Jason said

"Oh but the game has only just begun and trust me we are far from finished." Darkla said

"Scar the Snake spirit I should have known." Jason said

"Got that right his spirit is within us so you can destroy us normally." Darkla said

"And you Purple Ranger you better stay away from him." Armada said

"Why's that?" Kimberly asked

"Let's just say that we need his powers." Darkla said

"And we need to make sure we get them." Armada said

Jason's eyes went wolf and then shone gold and then went Cougar.

"Leave her out of this." Jason said

"I'm sorry we can't do that if you just kept your feelings to yourself and never told her then we wouldn't drag her into this." Darkla said

"What?" Jason asked

"Like I said you'll find out when the time is right." Darkla said

The four evil beings then teleported away and Jason's eyes returned to normal.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea but we better get Karone to the Astro Carrier Ship." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly ran over and Jason picked up Karone then the two teleported to the Astro Carrier Ship. Back in the Astro Carrier Ship. In then sick bay Andros walked in.

"Karone?" Andros asked

"Andros?" Karone asked

"Yes Karone it's me." Andros said

The two siblings hugged. Jason and Kimberly smiled and walked off. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress the Quantrons and Ecliptor were brainwashed to believe that they work for Darkla and Armada.

"Good now transform into Astronema." Darkla said

"Yes mother." Armada said

Armada transformed into Astronema.

"Perfect now when ever Dark Specter calls you'll make him believe Astronema is still evil." Darkla said

"Yes mother." Armada said

"Then soon we'll get rid of the Purple Ranger and then capture and force the Gold Ranger to marry you and then we'll gain his powers." Darkla said

The two evil beings laughed. But unknown to them Marlon the Falcon Spirit heard everything. Meanwhile back on the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason was in the Bridge with Kimberly. Just then Marlon the Falcon Spirit showed up.

"What's up Marlon?" Jason asked

"It's Darkla and Armada I know what there up too and what they want with you." Marlon said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"They want to capture you and force you to marry Armada and then there going to drain your powers." Marlon said

"No they can't." Kimberly said

"But unlucky for them the only why Jason will gain his true powers is if he marries the one who truly owns his heart." Marlon said

Jason and Kimberly looked at each other and smiled.

"But not in any marriage in a spiritual marriage." Marlon said

"When?" Jason asked

"You'll find out on the day." Marlon said

"OK." Jason said

Marlon disappeared. Kimberly then walked up and hugged Jason.

"So I get to marry you spiritually and physically." Kimberly said

"Yeah I can't believe that you're the final key to unlock my true powers." Jason said

Kimberly smiled and kissed Jason. Just then Zack and Trini walked in.

"Get a room." Zack said causing the two to brake apart.

"How's Karone?" Jason asked

"Good she's glad she's with her brother but I have a feeling that Darkla and Armada did this for a reason." Trini said

"Yeah to be able to trick Dark Specter into believing that Astronema is still evil." Jason said

The other three nodded and all four walked off.

End of Enter the Snake Divas


	10. Haunted by the Past Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This chapter and the next chapter are stories of the past to explain the characters Darkla and Armada. Also the human names of Darkla and Armada are ideas from Lonly Girl.

**Haunted by the Past Part1**

In the park Andros and Jason both morphed were fighting the Quantrons while Armada watched. Jason used his Sword to help Andros.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but these things are stronger then before." Andros said

"You're not kidding." Jason said

Jason then used the power of Thunder and defeated the Quantrons before he and Andros teleported off.

"Soon Gold Ranger you will be mine." Armada said

Armada then teleported off meanwhile back at the Astro Carrier Ship Jason and Andros teleported in.

"Man those things are strong." Andros said

"But they shouldn't be that strong." Carlos said

"They have the power of the Dark Snake as well as Gasket and Archerina working with them yeah there going to be strong." Jason said

"Good point." Ashley said

"You two take Andros to the sick bay while I go to my room and tell Billy he's in charge until I wake up I need sleep." Jason said

"Will do." Carlos said

Jason then walked off. Later inside Jason's room Jason fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but it wasn't like any dream he's had.

(Inside Jason's Dream)

"Where am I?" Jason asked

"You are witnessing Darkla and Armada's past." A Voice said

"Grandpa?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason it's me. Now that you are fighting Darkla and Armada it is time you found out the truth about why they have the Evil Spirit of the Snake." Jason's Grandfather said

"But I don't get it why is Darkla so interested in getting my powers?" Jason asked

"Because you are the last surviving member of a royal line but are the only one with the power of the Golden Cougar." Jason's Grandfather said

"Great." Jason said

"I'm sorry for not getting your father to tell you this sooner but I was hoping that Dark Specter destroyed Darkla and Armada but I was wrong. Jason's Grandfather said

"So you knew about my mom." Jason said

"Yes I knew she was the daughter of Zordon. And she knew I was a Neo Eltarian. Since both of us have powers based on light I knew when you were born that you would be the ultimate warrior. Your powers lay dormant until the day your mother died then they were unleashed. That's why you excelled at training and at everything you do." Jason's Grandfather said.

"Ok can I get on with this history lesson?" Jason asked

Jason's grandfather nodded and clicked his fingers. Jason then opened his eyes and saw he was in a castle and then saw a man dressed royally.

"Ok dead give away that he's the King." Jason said

"My king." A servant said

"Yes." The king said

"Your wife Queen Katrina just gave birth to your son." The servant said

"Thank you." The king said

The King walked off and into his room and saw his wife holding there son.

"Thomas, look." Katrina said

"Great my great grandfather's name is Thomas. Ah well what can you do?" Jason thought

"He's so handsome like his father." Katrina said

"And he's got eyes like his mother." Thomas said

"Awe how cute." Jason said

"And who do we have here?" Katrina asked looking at Jason.

"You can see me?" Jason asked

"Of course after all we have powers to see you but no one else cannot even the two people you're fighting in your time." Thomas said

"Ok it's weird seeing my grandfather so young." Jason said

"I'll bet it would be." Katrina said

"So anyway who are you?" Thomas asked

"Oh sorry I'm Jason Lee Scott. Grandson of Michael here." Jason said

"Michael I like that name." Katrina said

"So do I." Thomas said

Jason looked out the window.

"So this is Neo Eltar." Jason said

"Correct. This is Neo Eltar protector of Eltar, Triforia, Aquaitar and Pheados." Thomas said

"Now that I didn't know." Jason said

"Why who is your grandfather?" Thomas asked

"Zordon of Eltar." Jason said

"Ah yes Zordon he's on Pheados with his wife and children Wolf Heart and Crystal." Thomas said

"One question. Why is it that no one knows anything about Neo Eltar?" Jason asked

"Because we are a secret race we fight to protect never to revile secrets." Thomas said

"Well I'll leave you two and baby Michael to get some rest." Jason said

Thomas nodded and Jason walked through the door. Outside the door he noticed two people that looked like Darkla and Armada walking up.

"Who are they?" Jason wondered.

"But mother." The good Armada said

"I said no Lola." The good version of Darkla said

"Lola. So that's Armada's true name." Jason said

Just then King Thomas walked out.

"Marykay and Lola quiet, my wife and son are resting." Thomas said

"Sorry your highness." Marykay said

Thomas then looked over at Jason and his eyes motioned Jason to follow him. Jason followed King Thomas.

"So King Thomas had a son now I can become queen of this planet." Marykay thought.

Lola looked over at her mother and wondered what her mother was up too. Meanwhile in the throne room. King Thomas sat down in his throne and sighed.

"Rough day." Jason asked

"Yeah I can't believe I'm a father." King Thomas said

"Hey I can't believe I'm engaged." Jason said

"You're engaged to be married who too?" King Thomas asked

"Her name is Kimberly and she has the spirit of the Crane protecting her." Jason said

"Good for you." King Thomas said

"I don't trust Marykay and Lola though." Jason said

"Lola's not the problem it her mother. Marykay has been after me for years before I married Katrina." King Thomas said

"Oh boy and now you have a son." Jason said

"She'll try anything to make sure that her daughter marries him." King Thomas said

"So let me get this straight. After you die my grandfather becomes King." Jason said

"No straight away my wife takes over and rules. Before my son becomes King." King Thomas said

"Ok. So when my grandfather and grandmother died my father became King of Neo Eltar." Jason said

"Correct and once both your parents died you became King of Neo Eltar." King Thomas said

"So that's why Darkla's after me." Jason said

"Correct." King Thomas said

"Ok now I've got that figured out now I need to figure out how they gained the Spirit of the snake." Jason thought.

Just then the King Thomas hopped off his throne and dashed off. Jason left the throne room and looked around lucky for him only the King and Queen could see him Jason then entered the royal bedroom. Just then Jason noticed Marykay and Lola.

"What are they doing?" Jason asked

"Time to die my queen." Marykay said

"No." Jason said

Just then the King barged in and sent out a blast of energy that hit Marykay and Lola.

"Guards seize them." King Thomas said

"Ok never piss off King Thomas." Jason joked.

Just then the scene changed and they were back in the throne room. Jason looked around and noticed Queen Katrina holding baby Michael.

"Marykay and Lola you are here by banished from this Kingdom and from this planet." King Thomas said

"But sire." Lola said

"No buts. Since your mother tried to kill my wife you must also pay the price for your mother's sin." King Thomas said

Jason watched as the Guards took Lola and Marykay away. Just then Jason noticed the scene changed to a deserted planet.

"King Thomas you will pay for what you've done to me." Marykay said

"Mother, give it up." Lola said

"No I will have the ultimate warrior powers." Marykay said

Lola shook her head and the two kept walking along. Just then Jason noticed the scene change back to the castle.

"Well there gone my queen." King Thomas said

"Yes and we can live in peace." Queen Katrina said

"I do not like this one bit and I have a feeling the worse is yet to come." Jason said

Jason looked around and sighed.

"So this is why Darkla and Armada what my powers but how did they gain the power of the snake as well as what did they do to be banished by Dark Specter. I guess the only way I'll get the answers to my questions is if I just watch my Grandfather's past along with Darkla and Armada's past." Jason thought.

End of Haunted by the Past Part1


	11. Haunted by the Past Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This chapter and the chapter before both explain the history of Darkla and Armada but also I don't own the idea for Darkla and Armada's human names that belongs to Lonly Girl.

**Haunted by the Past Part2**

Still in Jason's Dream Jason was still watching the past as he watched his grandfather's life. But then the scene changed back on the Deserted planet. The two women both fainted when all of a sudden two dark veils appeared and took them. Jason then noticed the scene changed to a Dark under ground temple.

"What is going on?" Jason wondered.

Just then Marykay and Lola woke up.

"Where are we?" Marykay asked

"You are in my temple." A voice said

"Whose there?" Lola asked

"I am." A voice said

Just then a Snake warrior appeared.

"Who are you?" Marykay asked

"I am Scar the Snake Spirit but I was exiled from Pheados because I tried to kill the Frog Spirit." Scar said

"What do you want with us?" Lola asked

"I want to give you power to defeat the King of Neo Eltar." Scar said

"But he has the Golden Pheonix protecting him." Marykay said

"True but my servant Ragnarok the Dragon Warrior can handle that." Scar said

"What do we do?" Marykay asked

"Allow me to take away all the goodness with in you and when I place my last bit of strength into you two you will become a Snake Overlord and Snake Empress." Scar said

"We'll do it." Marykay said

"Good I knew I could count on you." Scar said

Lola looked at her mother and then at Scar but before she could say anything both she and her mother became corrupt and then transformed into Darkla and Armada.

"This is perfect now we have the power to destroy Neo Eltar." Darkla said

"Yes mother." Armada said

The two teleported away. Just then the scene changed to Neo Eltar's castle a year later during the attack.

"No this can't be happening." Jason said

Jason watched as Ragnarok distracted the Golden Pheonix. While Darkla threw King Thomas to a side and went after Queen Katrina. Queen Katrina secretly placed baby Michael in a containment chamber and sent him away. Just before Darkla appeared. Just then Armada appeared.

"Ragnarok is powering up to destroy the planet and all the ships have been destroyed." Armada said

"Good now let's get out of here." Darkla said

Darkla and Armada teleported off. The two then teleported away. Just as the Planet blew up. Neither noticed baby Michael heading to earth since his powers were dormant.

"Yes." Darkla said

"Now for Dark Specter." Ragnarok said

"Yes after we defeat him we'll be the new monarchs of evil." Darkla said

The ship then set off for Dark Specter's home planet. On the planet Jason watched the two evil Snake Divas fight Dark Specter.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Dark Specter said

"Yes." Darkla said

"Be gone." Dark Specter said

Dark Specter then used his powers and sent Darkla, Armada and the rest of there evil crew far away.

"Whoa." Jason said

"Good riddance." Dark Specter said

Jason then watched the scene change to on earth and watched everything that happened to him. Just then Jason's Grandfather walked up to Jason.

"Now you know the truth behind Darkla and Armada." Jason's Grandfather said

Jason nodded and looked around he couldn't believe everything that happened to him was because of them finding out about his powers. Jason went to his knees and started to cry.

"Its ok Jason just let it out." Jason's Grandfather said

"I have to fix this." Jason said

"You will Jason but your ultimate Powers are still dormant." Jason's Grandfather said

Jason just nodded. Back in the Astro Carrier Ship Jason woke up and saw Kimberly sitting in a chair.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey how long have you been there?" Jason asked

"About an hour." Kimberly said

"How long was I asleep?" Jason asked

"The whole night." Kimberly said

"Wow." Jason said

Jason sat up and then looked at Kimberly. Kimberly smiled and stood up and then sat down on Jason's bed.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Marykay and Lola are the real names of Darkla and Armada they are both corrupted by the evil spirit of the Snake after being exiled from Neo Eltar by my great Grandfather King Thomas." Jason said

"Ok that's strange having a Great Grandfather whose name is one of your best friends." Kimberly said

"His wife was named Katrina." Jason said

"That's a nice name." Kimberly said

"Yeah it suited her too." Jason said

"So now you know about them." Kimberly said

"Yeah and the fact there the reason for my lonely ness there the ones who made sure I had no family left." Jason said

"Well there not going to get rid of me." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and hugged Kimberly. Kimberly hugged Jason back.

"I love you Kimberly." Jason said

"I love you too Jason." Kimberly said

Jason let go of Kimberly and smiled as Kimberly got up.

"Well I'll leave you to have a shower and get dressed." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

Kimberly walked off and Jason smiled.

"You are one lucky man." A Voice said

"Thanks." Jason said

"What will you do if Darkla captures her?" The voice asked

"Do everything I can to get her back." Jason said

"Correct answer." The voice said

"Rest in peace Great Grandpa and Grandma I'll finish what you started." Jason said

"I know you will." King Thomas said

Jason smiled and went to have a shower. Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress.

"Is he coming?" Armada asked

"Yes Darkonda is coming and soon the Rangers won't know what hit them." Darkla said

"And soon the Gold Ranger will be ours." Armada said

"Yes and when we gain his powers we'll destroy Dark Specter and then rule earth as the two evil monarchs." Darkla said

Armada nodded and left.

"But I'm sorry my daughter but soon you will have to be taken care of. I want Jason to rule by my side." Darkla said

End of Chapter


	12. Attack of the Sting King

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I just want to apologize for this but all the chapters except True Blue to the Rescue, Always a Chance, three of the Silver Ranger saga, A few of the Psycho Rangers Chapters and Countdown to Destruction Parts 1 and 2 will have a different story to them because I can't remember the actual story. Again I'm sorry if the chapter doesn't match to what you've seen but I never really saw the Space Rangers except for the episodes listed.

**Attack of the Sting King**

In the park Karone, Ashley and Cassie were walking along after doing some shopping.

"That was fun." Karone said

"Yeah it was." Ashley said

"So now what?" Cassie asked

"Can we get something to eat?" Karone asked

"Let's go." Ashley said

The three females walked off. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship Andros was watching his sister while all the other Rangers were working on finding Zordon.

"Andros. Karone will be fine Ashley and Cassie, are with her." Jason said

"I know but I don't want to lose my sister again." Andros said

Jason nodded while looking at Kimberly. Meanwhile back in the park Karone, Ashley and Cassie were sitting at a picnic table enjoying there food when Hayley showed up.

"Hey." Hayley said

"Hey." Ashley said

"Oh Hayley this is Karone. Karone this is Hayley." Cassie said

"Nice to meet you." Hayley said

"Same here." Karone said

Hayley then said goodbye and walked off.

"So that's Tommy's Girlfriend." Karone said

"Yep." Ashley said

"Well I have to say this. I think Carlos is cute." Karone said

"You like Carlos?" Cassie asked

"Yeah he's kind and not that bad looking either." Karone said

"Hey I like your brother." Ashley said

"Cool." Karone said

The three girls giggled. Meanwhile on the street the Sting King showed up with Armada.

"Now I need you to destroy the Pink and Yellow Space Rangers." Armada said

"Yes ma'am." Sting King said

Armada then teleported off and Sting King flew off to find the Pink and Yellow Space Rangers. Back in the park the three girls were walking along when Sting King showed up.

"It's time for you to be destroyed." Sting King said

"Karone teleport back to the ship." Cassie said

Karone grabbed the shopping bags and teleported away.

"Let's Rock it." Cassie and Ashley said

The two then pressed 3.3.5 and then morphed into there ranger forms. The two girls then attacked Sting King. But Sting King blasted them both and they flew backwards.

"We need help." Cassie said

"I agree." Ashley said

Meanwhile out in space Carlos, TJ and Andros were heading to Earth on there Galaxy Gliders. When all of a sudden Velocifighters appeared.

"Not what we need." Andros said

The three male rangers pulled out there blasters and blasted the Velocifighters destroying them.

"Come on let's go help the girls." Andros said

The other two Rangers nodded and the three headed straight to earth. Back in the Park Ashley and Cassie pulled out there weapons and blasted Sting King just then Andros, TJ and Carlos showed up and kicked Sting King down.

"You two ok?" Andros asked

"Yeah." Cassie said

"Ok now let's get take this thing down." Andros said

Meanwhile inside Dark Fortress.

"Looks like the Space Rangers are ready for round two." Armada said

"Fire the Satelasers." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Ecliptor said

Back in the park the Sting King was hit with the Satalasers and made him grow thirty stories tall.

"We need Astro Megazord power now." The five Space Rangers said

Just then the Astro Megazord appeared and the rangers hopped inside.

"You rangers won't win." Sting King said

"I don't think so." Andros said

"Astro Megazord Saber." Carlos said

Just then the Astro Megazord Saber appeared then the Astro Megazord charged at the Sting King. Then stuck and destroyed Sting King.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

Back in the Dark Fortress Darkla and Armada were looking at the screen

"No the Sting King Lost. Armada said

"What do you expect those rangers know what there doing dew to there mentor." Darkla said

"Good point." Armada said

Later back in the park the Space Rangers and Karone were having a picnic in the park.

"So how was the shopping trip?" TJ asked

"Great." Cassie said

"You would say that." TJ said

"Yeah I would." Cassie said

"Well at least you girls are ok." Andros said

"So we're girls are we?" Ashley asked

"You shouldn't have said that." Carlos said

"Come on Cassie I believe we need to teach this guy what we women can do." Ashley said

Andros ran off while Ashley and Cassie chased after him. Carlos, TJ and Karone laughed as Andros was chased.

"Think we should help them?" TJ asked

"Nah he deserves it." Karone said

TJ and Carlos looked at Karone then all three started laughing and continued on with the picnic.

End of Sting of the Sting King


	13. The Delta Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**The Delta Discovery**

On the Planet Hurcuron the Phantom Ranger found Zordon who was being taken away by Divatox's forces. Just then one of the Piranahtrons noticed something and then noticed the bush move.

"I think we have a spy. Piranahtrons go find out." Rygog said

Meanwhile the Phantom Ranger ran though the forest only to encounter the Piranahtrons and Divatox.

"Hello Phantom." Divatox said

"Oh no." The Phantom Ranger said

"So where do you think your going?" Divatox asked

"To tell the Rangers you have Zordon." The Phantom Ranger said

"I don't think so. Piranahtrons attack him." Divatox said

The Phantom Ranger then fought the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The Rangers were looking for Zordon when they picked up a signal.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked

"It's the Phantom Ranger he's being attacked by Divatox's forces." Jason said

"Oh great." Ashley said

"We have to help him." Andros said

"You guys go we'll stay here." Jason said

The five space Rangers then left. Back on the planet the five Space Rangers now morphed appeared on the planet. The five then walked along.

"So have you guys met the Phantom Ranger?" Andros asked

"Nope only Turbo Rangers have met him." TJ said

The Rangers kept on walking. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress.

"We need a way to draw out the Gold Ranger." Armada said

"How about we send down Crocovile?" Ecliptor asked

"Not a bad idea do it." Armada said

"Yes empress." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor walked off and Darkla walked out.

"Good job." Darkla said

"Thanks but how long do we have to keep that idiot here?" Armada asked

"He knows this place better then we do don't worry we'll get rid of him soon." Darkla said

The two evil villains laughed. Meanwhile back on the Planet the Space rangers were still walking along when Ashley noticed something.

"Hey guys over here." Ashley said

The Space Rangers ran over to a hurt Phantom Ranger.

"Space Rangers." The Phantom Ranger said

"What happened?" Andros asked

"Divatox has Zordon and she took him away." The Phantom Ranger said

"Now what are we going to do?" Cassie asked

"Wait take this and try go get the Delta Mega ship it will help you on your quest." The Phantom Ranger said while handing Andros a disc

"Delta Mega Ship?" TJ asked

"Get Jason to explain it after all he should know." The Phantom Ranger said

"Hey Jason where is the Delta Mega Ship?" Andros asked

"The Delta Mega Ship isn't that far from your location. Do you have the disc?" Jason asked

"Yeah I do." Andros said

"Ok you go and I'll get Karone to give you directions." Jason said

"Thanks." Andros said

"You go we'll stay here." TJ said

"Galaxy Glider Hang Ten." Andros said

Just then the Red Galaxy Glider showed up and then Andros hopped on board and flew off. Out in Space Andros was gliding along.

"How much further?" Andros asked

"Not that far now." Karone said

"Great what exactly am I looking for?" Andros asked

"A giant no moving battle ship." Jason said

"Oh what color?" Andros asked

"Black and silver I think." Jason said

"You think?" Andros asked

"Hey the blue prints for the thing don't come in color. So be nice." Karone said

"Sorry." Andros said

"That's ok." Jason said

Meanwhile back on the planet the four remaining Space Rangers were helping the Phantom Ranger.

"Thank you." The Phantom Ranger said

"Our pleasure." TJ said

"So did Jason find out who is after him?" The Phantom Ranger asked

"Darkla and Armada there real names are Marykay and Lola." Ashley said

"They don't ring a bell." The Phantom Ranger said

Meanwhile at the lake in Angel Grove Crocovile showed up and started attacking.

"Come on out Rangers." Crocovile said

Meanwhile back on the Planet. TJ's Communicator beeps.

"Um guys you better head to earth there's a monster there attacking at the lake." Jason said

"On it." TJ said

"Go I'll be fine." The Phantom Ranger said

The four Space Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"How's Andros doing?" Jason asked

"Good but not there yet." Karone said

"Anyway. Tommy your team go down and help the Space Rangers." Jason said

"Will do." Tommy said

The five Zeo Element Rangers walked off. Back at the lake the four Space Rangers and the five now morphed Zeo Element Rangers teleported down.

"Thanks for coming to help." TJ said

"Hey we're all in this together and who knows what Darkla and Armada are up too." Tommy said

"True." Carlos said

The nine Rangers then started fighting the Crocovile. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Now fire the Satelasers." Armada said

"Yes empress." Ecliptor said

Back at the Lake the Crocovile grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Astro Megazord power now." The four Space Rangers said

"We need Zeo Element Megazord Power now." The five Zeo Element Rangers said

Just then the Astro Megazord and the Zeo Element Megazord showed up and the Rangers hopped into there respective Megazords.

"You'll never win Rangers." Crocovile said

"Yes we will freak." TJ said

"Actually we've seen freakier things then this." Tommy said

"Good point." Cassie said

Crocovile then attacked the Megazords. Meanwhile back out in Space.

"How much further?" Andros asked

"You sound like a little kid." Kimberly said

"And yes your almost there." Karone said

"And if you say that one more time you don't get to play with your new toy." Jason joked

"Not fair." Andros said while crossing his arms

Karone, Jason and Kimberly all laughed through the Communicator causing Andros to laugh as well.

"Well that was fun." Andros said

"Andros just a little further." Jason said

"Thanks." Andros said

"When you get there I need you to follow my directions ok." Jason said

"Right." Andros said

Meanwhile back at the lake the Rangers were having trouble with Crocovile.

"Um Jason we need help." Tommy said

"Why must I always bail you out?" Jason asked

"Um can I get back to you on that?" Tommy asked

"Look keep fighting Andros is near the Delta Mega Ship and soon a new Megazord will show up that can combine with the Astro Megazord." Jason said

"Alright." Ashley said

Meanwhile back in Space Andros found the Delta Mega Ship.

"I found it." Andros said

"Great." Jason said

Andros then flew inside the Delta Mega Ship. Inside the Delta Mega Ship.

"No what?" Andros asked

"Now I need you to follow Karone's directions until you get to the main control room." Jason said

"Will do." Andros said

Andros then walked off following Karone's directions. Meanwhile back at the lake The Zeo Element Megazord used the Element Power Sword to strike down Crocovile.

"Well that thing is gone." Tommy said

"Not quite." Jason said

"Huh?" Tommy asked

"Take a look another one popped up and this one is more powerful then the first." Jason said

"Oh great." Kat said

"We really need help this time I don't think the Astro Megazord is going to last much longer." Rocky said

"Neither is this Megazord." Adam said

"Um guys your forgetting what element Tanya controls." Jason said

"Huh?" Kat asked

"Of course sunlight." Tanya said

"Exactly now use the power of the sun to heal your Zord and don't forget to use the power of Earth as a shield use the elements to your advantage." Jason said

"Right." The five Zeo Element Rangers said

Meanwhile back in the Delta Mega Ship.

"Now which way?" Andros asked

"Andros trust me now let me navigate." Karone said

Meanwhile back at the lake The Rangers used there elements to hold off the second Crocovile while the Astro Megazord got back up onto it's feet.

"Thanks." Ashley said

"No problem." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside the Delta Mega Ship Andros walked into the main control room.

"Ok I'm not going to take your navigation skills for granted again." Andros said

"Good." Karone said

"If you two are finished. Now Andros I need you to put that disc into the right hand slot." Jason said

"What slot?" Andros asked

"Andros in front of you should be a dash and in there should be switch." Jason said

"Found it." Andros said

Andros flipped the switch then saw two disc slots. Andros then placed the disc into the right hand slot and the Delta Mega Ship powered up and just then a Battlizer appeared on Andros's wrist

"You did it Andros." Jason said

"What is this thing on my wrist?" Andros asked

"A Battlizer and controller for the Delta Mega ship. Now go help the others." Jason said

"Right." Andros said

Andros teleported off. Back at the lake Andros teleported into the Astro Megazord.

"Hey guys." Andros said

"Hey." TJ said

"OK now Delta Megazord power up." Andros said

Just then the Delta Megazord showed up.

"Now Fire." Andros said

The Delta Megazord fired from the blasters on its hands and destroyed the Crocovile.

"OK Tommy your turn." Andros said

"Earth Breaker." Tommy said

The Zeo Element Megazord made the Sword glow green then slammed the ground destroying the Crocovile. Meanwhile on another planet Astronima/Armada was talking to Dark Specter.

"Soon Astronima the Gold Ranger will be ours." Dark Specter said

"Yes Dark Specter and soon nothing will stop you." Astronima said

Meanwhile back on Planet Hercurion Jason walked up to the Phantom Ranger.

"Go get some rest." Jason said

"Thanks." The Phantom Ranger said

"Just watch out next time and I might not." Jason said

The Phantom Ranger teleported off and Jason looked on and shook his head. Jason looked around and then teleported away.

End of a Delta Discovery


	14. Grandma Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Grandma Matchmaker**

In the park Jason was sitting at one of the picnic tables drawing when he felt someone's arms wrap around him and felt tears on his shirt. Jason put his sketch book down and turned then picked up Kimberly and placed her on his lap.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"No." Kimberly said

"What's wrong?" Jason asked

"It's my grandmother." Kimberly said

"Diane's mom?" Jason asked

"No my father's mother." Kimberly said

"So what's the problem?" Jason asked

"She found out I'm engaged to you and she flipped out and told me I can't marry you." Kimberly said

"Why not?" Jason asked

"Because she hates you for what you said to her son." Kimberly said

"So the only thing that matters to me is you. I don't care what your Father's mother says it's your choice." Jason said

Kimberly looked at Jason and gave him a small smile.

"Don't let her get to you ok. Just live your life the way you want to live it." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"My pleasure. Now how about we go get some lunch?" Jason asked

"I like that idea." Kimberly said

Kimberly got up and then Jason stood up and grabbed his sketch book and the two walked off. Little did Kimberly know but her Father's mother was watching the two.

"I'll make sure you two break up." Kimberly's father's mother said

Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Armada was looking at the screen.

"We need a way to destroy those Rangers." Armada said

"Yes my empress but what do you have in mind?" Ecliptor asked

"Oh I want you to go get Termitus." Armada said

"Perfect idea." Ecliptor said

Meanwhile at the Surf Spot Jason and Kimberly were having Lunch when Adele walked up with there drinks.

"Sorry it took so long." Adele said

"It's ok." Jason said

"Yeah the food here is great." Kimberly said

"Why thank you." Adele said

Adele then walked off and the two smiled and went back to there lunch. Just then Kimberly looked up and saw her father's mother.

"Oh great." Kimberly said

"What?" Jason asked

Kimberly pointed and Jason looked and saw who Kimberly was pointing too.

"So that's your father's mother?" Jason asked

"Yep her name is Lucy." Kimberly said

Just then Lucy walked up to Kimberly and Jason.

"Kimberly it's good to see you again. Now I've found the right man for you." Lucy said

"Grandma I'm with my fiancé." Kimberly said

Lucy then looked at Jason and then back at Kimberly.

"He's not good enough for you." Lucy said

"Yes he is. Jason's been my rock since we first met and I've been his. We draw strength from each other." Kimberly said

"Trust me he is not good enough for you." Lucy said

"He is good enough for me. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kimberly asked

Kimberly then ran out. Jason just stood up and looked at Adele she nodded and he ran off after Kimberly.

"Well that didn't go as well as I expected." Lucy said

A bit later in the city Jason caught up to Kimberly and hugged her. Kimberly cried into his top.

"I'm sorry." Kimberly said

"Shh just let it out." Jason said

Kimberly just cried and Jason just rubbed her back. Jason looked at Kimberly and it broke his heart to see her cry. First her father and now her father's mother.

"I love how you make me feel safe just by hugging me." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and kissed Kimberly's forehead.

"Come on let's go for a walk in the park." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

The two Rangers then walked off. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Ah Termitus good to see you." Armada said

"Nice to see you too empress." Termitus said

"Now I need you to destroy the Purple Ranger and capture the Gold Ranger and bring him here." Armada said

"Yes empress." Termitus said

Termitus teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park Jason and Kimberly were walking along.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"As long as I have you I'll be fine." Kimberly said

"Good I hate to see you cry it hurts." Jason said

"I know but why can't she accept the fact I love you." Kimberly said

"I wish I had the answer Kim but I don't that's a question you'll have to ask her." Jason said

Kimberly hugged Jason and then pulled his head down and kissed him in the lips. Kimberly then broke the kiss and placed her head on Jason's chest.

"But remember this I will always be by your side no matter what and if you want me to help you with your Grandma just let me know. But this is your personal battle and I want you to be the one to fight this." Jason said

"I know just like when you helped me out with my father." Kimberly said

Jason nodded then his eyes went wolf.

"Oh great another monster." Jason said

"Where?" Kimberly asked

"In the city." Jason said

The two ran off heading for the city. Back in the city Jason and Kimberly now morphed showed up.

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked

"I'm Termitus." Termitus said

"A termite that eats anything different." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"First I'll get rid of the Purple Ranger then your mine Gold Ranger." Termitus said

"Just try it." Jason said

The two Rangers started fighting Termitus Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress Armada and Darkla were watching the fight.

"Looks like he could use a boost." Darkla said

"I agree fire the satalasers." Armada said

Meanwhile back in the city Termitus got hit by the satalasers and grew thirty stories tall.

"Now what?" Kimberly asked

"I call on the power of the Golden Cougar." Jason said

Just then the Golden Cougar Zord showed up.

"Now I call on the power of the Ninja Falcon Zord." Jason said

Just then the Pheados Falcon Zord showed up. Kimberly then hopped into the Falcon Zord while Jason hopped into the Golden Cougar Zord and switched it to Warrior mode.

"You won't win Rangers." Termitus said

"Do you know how many times we've heard that?" Jason asked

"No." Termitus said

"Way too many times and we're still here." Kimberly said

Kimberly then got the Falcon Zord to fire rockets from the tips of its wings. Then Jason got the Golden Cougar Zord to slice through Termitus destroying it.

"Well at least he's gone." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress Armada and Darkla looked on.

"Well that didn't work." Darkla said

"Nope but I bought us some time so Jason didn't know abut him." Armada said

Just then Darkonda walked in.

"It is an honor to meet you." Darkonda said

"Good to see you Darkonda." Darkla said

"Now we need you to make sure Ecliptor never remembers that the real Astronima was turned good." Armada said

"Of course but what about Dark Specter?" Darkonda asked

"Leave him to us." Darkla said

"As you wish." Darkonda said

Darkonda walked off while both Armada and Darkla laughed. Meanwhile back in the city Jason and Kimberly now powered down were walking along.

"Looks like there's no way to avoid this I have to face her." Kimberly said

"Come on I think she'll still be at the Surf Spot." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and the two left for the Surf Spot. Later back in the Surf Spot Kimberly and Jason walked up to Kimberly's father's Mother Lucy.

"Ah Kimberly good to see you again." Lucy said

"Cut the nice act." Kimberly said

"What?" Lucy asked

"Why do you hate Jason so much?" Kimberly asked

"He's not worthy to be your husband." Lucy said

"He's more then worthy to be my husband. In fact he can take care of himself. That's more then I can say for you." Kimberly said

"What a muscle head? He wouldn't know a way around a kitchen and besides he probably gets his mother to cook for him." Lucy said

Kimberly looked at Jason after he softly growled under his breathe.

"How dare you." Jason said

"How dare I what?" Lucy asked

"My mother died when I was seven. My father's parents died when I was ten. My father died three years ago. I'm not some muscle head. I own my own house I'm opening up my own Karate studio. I've had to take care of myself it was because of Kimberly and the rest of my friends that I understood friendship and changed my attitude. But the truth is I love Kimberly with all my heart and nothing you say or do is going to change that." Jason said

"Stay away from my Granddaughter." Lucy said

"No you stay away from us. I've had it with you and your son. He came back three years ago and tried to start a relationship with your granddaughter and all he did was make her cry and that's all you've done I can't stand by and watch her cry it hurts me too much. So I suggest you grow up and realize that your granddaughter isn't a little girl anymore she's a beautiful young woman both inside and out. And before you say anything I'd just like to make this clear that it's your granddaughter's eyes and her inner beauty that caught my attention that's what matters to me." Jason said

Lucy just looked on and then saw Jason's eyes turn wolf and then shine gold.

"Now it's time for you to leave and if you try again to break Kimberly and I up. I will get a restraining order put out on you and your idiot of a son." Jason said coldly.

Lucy packed up her stuff and left being really freaked out by Jason's eyes. Jason turned around and looked at Kimberly and his eyes returned to normal and his facial expression saddened.

"Sorry." Jason said

"Never apologize to me. You had every right to say what you said. After all she went too far with the comment about your mother." Kimberly said

"All I have to say is this. Kimberly you have got one great fiancé." Adele said while she clapped

"I know." Kimberly said

"By the way how much do we owe you for lunch?" Jason asked

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as my payment for you helping me with the thugs." Adele said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly walked off and Adele smiled

"I wish I could find a man like that." Adele said

Adele then shrugged and went back to work.

End of Grandma Matchmaker.


	15. TJ's Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**TJ's Identity Crisis**

Inside the Astro Carrier ship the Space Rangers were playing a game of Basket ball the teams were TJ and Andros VS Carlos and Ashley.

"Come on guys you can do better then this." Andros said

"Yeah your right we can." Carlos said

Carlos got the ball of TJ and passed it to Ashley but Andros intercepted and threw the ball into the hoop.

"Alright." TJ said

"You guys win for now." Carlos said

"Yeah we'll get you back next time." Ashley said

Just then the simulation ended and they all saw Jason standing by the door.

"Good game?" Jason asked

"Yeah we won." TJ said

"True but its not always about winning playing those sports can also help you out in battle it teaches you teamwork and how to work together." Jason said

"True." Andros said

"Hey why is it so quiet?" Ashley asked

"Oh Zack and Trini are on a date. Tommy is visiting Hayley. Kimberly, Aisha and Katherine have gone to the mall. Adam and Tanya are visiting Tanya's parents. So it's just you five, Rocky, Billy and I." Jason said

"Wait. Where's Karone?" Andros asked

"Oh yeah she's helping Alpha search for Zordon." Jason said

"It's a pity we don't have an extra Space Morpher." Cassie said

"True but I have a feeling her destiny as a Ranger won't be revealed yet." Jason said

"How do you know this stuff?" Carlos asked

"Well go have showers you guys need it." Jason said

The five teens walked off and Jason just shook his head then walked off. Meanwhile on a planet Ecliptor showed up and looked around when all of a sudden Darkonda showed up.

"Hello Ecliptor." Darkonda said

"Why are you here?" Ecliptor asked

"What didn't Astronima tell you? She hired me." Darkonda said

"Liar." Ecliptor said

"It's no lie Ecliptor but you on the other hand are." Darkonda said

"What's that mean?" Ecliptor asked

Before Ecliptor could do anything Darkonda grabbed a hold of him and merged there bodies together to create Darkliptor.

"Perfect now when we separate you won't remember anything." Darkliptor said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship Jason walked into the Bridge.

"Anything?" Jason asked

"Nothing." Karone said

"Looks like he's not in this sector." Alpha said

"I agree I think we better move on." DECA said

Just then Jason's eyes went Wolf.

"Oh no." Jason said

"What's up?" Karone asked

"Ever heard of Darkonda?" Jason asked

"Yeah he's a bounty hunter I remember Ecliptor telling me about him." Karone said

"Well he's fused with Ecliptor better get the Space Rangers here." Jason said

"Right." Karone said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress. Darkliptor walked in and Darkla walked out of the shadows.

"Nice look." Darkla said

"Thanks if we separate Ecliptor won't remember anything for a while but I don't know how long before he'll start to remember." Darkliptor said

"Just long enough for us to get his upgrade ready I hope I hate hiding in the shadows." Darkla said

"Well I'm going to flush out the Space Rangers then put them on Ice." Darkliptor said

"Perfect that should flush out the Gold Ranger." Darkla said

Darkliptor teleported away. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The Space Rangers entered the Bridge.

"What's up?" Andros asked

"You guys are about to face Darkliptor a fused version of Darkonda and Ecliptor." Jason said

"Oh great." Carlos said

"We can do this." Cassie said

"It's not that simple there powers are one which makes it harder." Jason said

"We'll be careful." TJ said

"Good now get going he's back on the planet on the screen." Jason said

"Let's go." Ashley said

The Five Space Rangers then left.

"Is it just me or did TJ seem a little off?" Karone asked

"It's not you something's on his mind and it will waver so keep an eye on him if anything goes wrong teleport him out." Jason said

"Will do." Karone said

Jason walked off since he needed to check something out. Meanwhile back on the planet the Five Space Rangers now morphed appeared.

"Ah welcome Rangers." Darkliptor said

"You must be Darkliptor." Andros said

"Correct." Darkliptor said

"We're going to wipe the floor with you." Carlos said

"I don't think so Rangers." Darkliptor said

Darkliptor attacked the Rangers and sent TJ flying into a wall.

"TJ." Cassie yelled

"You fiend." Andros said

"Mind if I put that on Ice." Darkliptor said

Just then Carlos got hit with a beam that froze him in a block of Ice.

"Carlos." Ashley said

"You're next Yellow." Darkliptor said

"No." Andros said

Before Ashley got hit with the beam Andros pushed her out the way and became frozen in a block of Ice.

"Two down three to go." Darkliptor said

Just then both Ashley and Cassie attacked but Darkliptor attacked them then froze both Cassie and Ashley in blocks of Ice. Just then TJ stood up.

"Well Blue Ranger it looks like it's just you and me." Darkliptor said

"Release my friends." TJ said

"Not a chance Blue Ranger." Darkliptor said

"He's right I don't stand a chance I need to come up with a better plan." TJ thought.

TJ then teleported away.

"That's right Blue Ranger run." Darkliptor said

Back inside the Astro Carrier Ship TJ teleported in and powered down as Karone ran up.

"You ok?" Karone asked

"Yeah where's Rocky?" TJ asked

"He's in his room." Karone said

"Thanks." TJ said

"Why?" Karone asked

"It's something I need to ask him." TJ said

Meanwhile back on the planet Darkliptor looked at the four Rangers.

"Now to put you in a cave while I recharge." Darkliptor said

Darkliptor and the four Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. TJ knocked on Rocky's bedroom door.

"Yeah." Rocky said

"It's TJ." TJ said

"Come in." Rocky said

TJ walked in and saw Rocky on the floor doing push ups.

"Can I talk to you?" TJ asked

"Sure what's up?" Rocky asked as he stood up.

"Well this is hard." TJ said

"Your wondering if I had problems being the Blue Rangers since Billy and Jason are both smarter them me." Rocky said

"Yeah." TJ said

"I did have problems but after I became the Blue Ranger I don't know if it was in my eyes but Jason knew I was thinking about the same thing you are. So he pulled me aside and told me that I shouldn't try and act like Billy. I should just be myself and not let anything get in the way of me being the best Blue Ranger I can be. It was the same when I became the Red Ranger. Since it would have been way to hard to be like Jason so I just tried to become the best Red Ranger I could be." Rocky said

"Really?" TJ asked

"Yeah when Billy came back and I became the Blue Zeo Ranger he and I had a talk and he was proud of me not trying to be like him and just acted like myself and not try and be someone I wasn't." Rocky said

"Thanks." TJ said

"My pleasure but I think you better talk to Billy and Jason about this as well." Rocky said

"Yeah I'll talk to Billy first." TJ said

"Good idea." Rocky said with a laugh.

"Thanks again Rocky." TJ said

"No problem." Rocky said

TJ left and Rocky shook his head.

"He's got a lot to learn but I know he can be the best Blue Space Ranger he can be." Rocky said

Rocky went back to his work out. Meanwhile in a cave Darkliptor showed up.

"Alright my frozen rangers its time for you to become bait to lure out the final Space Ranger." Darkliptor said

Darkliptor then teleported out with the four Frozen Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. TJ walked into the engine room and saw Billy.

"Hey Billy can I talk to you?" TJ asked

"Sure what's up?" Billy asked

"Well I was wondering how you handled being the Blue Ranger?" TJ asked

"Pretty well but I takes time to become your own Ranger. For me, Tommy and Rocky we had it tough when we became Red Rangers. But by the time I became the Red Ranger I knew what to do. So instead of trying to be Jason I was just myself and the team benefited from that. But there are times we slip so don't ever be afraid to talk to me, Rocky or Jason since we've all been the same color. After all Carlos talks to Jason all the time about being the Black Ranger." Billy said

"Really?" TJ asked

"Yeah it helps talking to people who have been in the same situation as you. Why do you think when Jason became the Blue Wolf he fitted into the role so easily or when Rocky became the Blue Zeo Ranger. It's because they both knew if they needed to talk about being the Blue Ranger they could contact me. Why do you think Zordon let me, Trini and Zack keep our communicators?" Billy asked

"Good point thanks Billy." TJ said

"Going to talk to Jason now?" Billy asked

"Yeah I've already talked to Rocky and now you so it's time for Jason." TJ said

Billy nodded and went back to work while TJ walked off. Meanwhile back on the planet Darkliptor showed up with the four Frozen Space Rangers.

"Soon the Blue Space Ranger will show up then its game time." Darkliptor said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. TJ walked up to Jason's room and knocked

"Who is it?" Jason asked

"It's TJ." TJ said

"Come in." Jason said

TJ walked in and Jason turned around.

"So what's up?" Jason asked

"Well I need some advice how do I be a Blue Ranger I mean you and Billy are smart and both of you and Rocky are better fighters then me?" TJ asked

"It's not about who's smarter or who's a better fighter TJ it's about the strength and heart you have that makes you a Ranger. To tell you the truth TJ I was never like this." Jason said

"What do you mean?" TJ asked

"I was a loner I never had any friends dew to my Wolf Soul and being teased by it until I came to Angel Grove. I still have insecurities but hey who doesn't but when I first started as a Ranger I had a lot to learn about myself and about friendship." Jason said

"Wow I never knew." TJ said

"Yeah it took the final fight with King Mondo to make me realize that I'm not alone and that my friends are always with me. But no matter what I always remember that if I fall the others will pick me up. You don't need to be as smart as me or Billy or as strong a fighter as all three of us Blue Rangers. Just be TJ the Blue Space Ranger and if you do that you'll unlock strength you never even knew you had." Jason said

"Thanks Jason." TJ said

"Now go back down to that Planet and show Darkliptor what the Blue Space Ranger is capable of." Jason said

"Will do. Let's Rock it." TJ said

TJ then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into the Blue Space Ranger and teleported out. Meanwhile back on the planet. TJ teleported down.

"Ah Blue Ranger you showed up." Darkliptor said

"Yep and this time I'm not holding back." TJ said

"Good to hear but you'll still lose to me." Darkliptor said

"Oh trust me I won't lose to you." TJ said

Darkliptor stacked but TJ deflected the blasts with the Astro Axe. Then TJ went for a spin and attacked Darkliptor then sent him flying.

"Impossible." Darkliptor said

"Wow Jason was right if I just be myself I can unlock strength I never knew I had." TJ thought

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Well it looks like Darkliptor underestimated the Blue Space Ranger." Armada said

"Yes my dear Daughter. But I think it's more to the fact that the Blue Space Ranger is now being himself and not like the three who came before." Darkla said

Meanwhile back on the Planet TJ slammed the Astro Axe into Darkliptor and sent him flying. TJ then pulled out his Astro Blaster and blasted the four Rangers freeing them from there Ice prisons.

"Thanks man." Carlos said

"No problem." TJ said

"You'll pay for that Blue Ranger." Darkliptor said

"I don't think so Darkliptor." TJ said

TJ then put his Blaster and Astro Axe together and fired and hit Darkliptor. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Fire the Satalasers." Armada said

Meanwhile back on the planet Darkliptor was hit by the Satalasers and grew thirty Stories tall.

"We need Astro Megazord Power now." The five Space Rangers said

Just then the Astro Megazord showed up and the Rangers hopped inside.

"I'd say it's time for Astro Delta Megazord Power." TJ said

"Good idea." Carlos said

"Delta Megazord Power up." Andros said

Just then the Delta Megazord showed up.

"Astro Delta Megazord transformation sequence now." Andros said

Just then the Astro Megazord and the Delta Megazord combined together to create the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Your finished Darkliptor." TJ said

"It's you Rangers who are finished." Darkliptor said

"Flying Power Punch." Andros said

Just then the Astro Delta Megazord fired its fists at Darkliptor causing him to shrink and separate.

"What happened?" Ecliptor asked

"Nothing, just get back here." Armada said

"Yes Empress." Ecliptor said before teleporting away

Darkonda smirked and teleported away. Back in the Dark Fortress Darkonda walked up and then Darkla walked out of the Shadows.

"Good job." Darkla said

"Thank you now I need to rest." Darkonda said

"You better." Darkla said

Darkonda walked off. Later back inside the Astro Carrier Ship the five Space Rangers were having something to eat.

"So TJ how did you manage to defeat Darkliptor?" Andros asked

"I talked to the three Blue Rangers and they told me to just be myself and they were right it helped unlock strength I never knew I had." TJ said

"Don't think it will help you in the Basketball game." Carlos said

"Oh you are so going down." Ashley said

"Really?" TJ asked

"You bet." Ashley said

"Wanna put that theory to the test?" Andros asked

"Of course." Carlos said

"Keep me out of this one." Cassie said

The five Space Rangers laughed and walked off.

End of TJ's Identity Crisis.


	16. Flashes of Darkonda

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Flashes of Darkonda**

Inside the Astro Carrier Ship Jason was looking over some files while the other Rangers slept. He then heard something and saw Andros walk in.

"What are you doing awake?" Jason asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Andros said

"Couldn't sleep." Jason said

"Same here I keep having the same nightmare about Karone being taken away." Andros said

"Well she's here now." Jason said

"I know but that don't make it easier." Andros said

Jason just nodded and looked on.

"So do you miss your family?" Andros asked

"Everyday. But then again being a Ranger it seems like you have a huge extended family." Jason said

"That's true. Actually all of us Space Rangers were wondering if you minded that we looked up to you as an older brother we never had." Andros said

"Hey Justin looks up to all of us as older siblings it doesn't worry me." Jason said

"Great." Andros said

"Anything else?" Jason asked

"I just wish I knew who took my sister." Andros said

"I have a feeling you know the answer to that." Jason said

"Huh?" Andros asked

"Hey TJ fought him when he was combined with Ecliptor." Jason said

"Darkonda?" Andros asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Excuse me Jason but I've found something." DECA said

"What is it?" Jason said

"I don't know but there on the Planet Oynx." DECA said

"Isn't that the planet all the evil beings go to gamble and auction?" Jason asked

"Yep." Andros said as he walked out

"Where are you going?" Jason asked

"To find what DECA found." Andros said

"Be careful they'll start attacking if they find out you're a Ranger." Jason said

"I'll try." Andros said

Andros then left and Jason shook his head. Later on the Planet Oynx Andros now wearing a robe with a hood walked in and sat down at a table.

"So you think you can beat Darkonda huh?" Darkonda asked

"You'll be surprised." One Alien said

"Since I have nothing left to bet I'll put these up." Another Alien said

Just then the Alien placed five key cards onto the table.

"What are these?" Darkonda asked

"There key cards from the Planet Eltar." The Alien said

"Eltar huh I know a certain person who would like to have them." Darkonda said

Then all the Aliens and Andros held up there cards and then Darkonda has the best hand out the lot but when Andros put his hand down he out did Darkonda and won. Andros took the loot and walked over to the bar.

"I have something to ask you." Darkonda said

"What?" Andros asked with a deeper voice.

"Do you want information for those cards?" Darkonda asked

"Nope I want nothing from you." Andros said as he walked off.

"Get back here Space Ranger." Darkonda said

Andros growled and ran out the bar. Darkonda and the Quantrons attacked but they missed the Red Ranger.

"Galaxy Glider Hang Ten." Andros said

Just then the Galaxy Glider then showed up and Andros flipped and morphed into the Red Space Ranger before landing on the Galaxy Glider and took off.

"Go after him." Darkonda said

Just then two Velocifighters chased after Andros.

"Oh no." Andros said

Andros moved then pulled out his blaster and fired at one of the two Velocifighters. Destroying it just then a bolt of thunder came down and struck down the other Velocifighter blowing it up. Andros then looked and saw the Gold Cougar Ranger on his Galaxy Glider.

"Come on let's head back." Jason said

"I agree." Andros said

The two then headed back to the Astro Carrier Ship. Back on the Astro Carrier Ship the two Rangers walked onto the Bridge.

"So what did you find?" Jason asked

"These an Alien said they came from Eltar." Andros said while holding up five key cards.

Andros then handed then to Jason.

"Do you know what they are?" Andros asked

"Yeah data cards for the Mega Voyager." Jason said

"The what?" TJ asked as he and other three Space Rangers walked on

"Mega Voyager is your Megazord. Each consists of five vehicles. Andros has mega V1 Robo. Carlos had Mega V2 Shuttle. TJ has Mega V3 Rocket. Ashley has Mega V4 Saucer and Cassie has Mega V5 Tank." Jason said

"Do you know where they are?" Andros asked

"It will take some time but I'm pretty sure I know where they are." Jason said

"Great." TJ said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Andros asked

"Look." Jason said

Just then all six Rangers looked at the screen and saw a monster attacking the city.

"What is that?" Andros asked

"Mutantrus." Jason said

"We better go." TJ said

"Tommy." Jason said

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Your team and Andros's team are heading to earth there's a monster loose." Jason said

"On it." Tommy said

"Get going." Jason said

"Right." Andros said

The Five Space Rangers left just then Billy, Zack, Trini, Aisha and Kimberly walked in.

"Why not us?" Billy asked

"Mainly cause' I need your help decoding these cards so the Space Rangers can get the Mega Voyager." Jason said

"Well while you're doing that the rest of us are going to train." Zack said

"Good luck." Jason said

"Thanks." Zack said

"You'll need it." Billy said

"I know." Zack said

The three males laughed then Zack and the three girls walked off. While Billy and Jason got to work decoding the Cards. Meanwhile in Angel Grove the Five Space Rangers now Morphed and the five Zeo Element Beast Rangers now morphed landed on earth and saw Mutantrus.

"Come on let's get that freaked out Jellyfish." Andros said

"I agree with you there." Tommy said

The ten Rangers then started fighting Mutantrus. Kat used the power of the wind to send Mutantrus flying then Tommy used his fire power to toast Mutantrus. Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress.

"Looks like your monster just got cooked." Darkla said

"Good I was in the mood for Calamari." Elgar said

"Shut up Elgar and fire the satalasers." Armada said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Back in Angel Grove Mutantrus got hit with the Satalasers and grew thirty Stories tall.

"We need Astro Megazord Power Now." Andros said

"We need Zeo Element Megazord Power now." The five Zeo Element Beast Rangers said

Just then the Astro Megazord and Zeo Element Megazord both showed up and the Rangers hopped into there respective Zords and started fighting Mutantrus.

"Man this thing is tough." Tommy said

"I'll say." Andros said

Just then the Astro Megazord got knocked down.

"We just got hit hard." Carlos said

"Jason we need help the Space Rangers have fallen." Tommy said

End of Flashes of Darkconda.


	17. The Rangers' Mega Voyage

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**The Rangers' Mega Voyage**

Back in Angel Grove and the Rangers were having trouble with Mutantrus. Just then the Zeo Beast Megazord showed up and attacked Mutantrus.

"Man, are we glad to see you." Tommy said

"Sorry we took so long." Billy said

"Andros you and the others get into the Delta Mega Ship and head to where Jason is." Zack said

"Where's that?" Carlos asked

"On one of Jupiter's moons you'll know since Jason has programmed the Delta Mega Ship to take you there." Billy said

"Right let's go." Andros said

The five Space Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Where are the Space Rangers going?" Darkla asked

"I don't know." Elgar said

"Shall we follow them?" Armada asked

"No you stay here I'll follow them." Darkla said

"Yes mother." Armada said

Darkla teleported off. Meanwhile inside the Delta Mega Ship the Rangers ran into the main cockpit and then activated the Delta Mega Ship.

"Here we go." Andros said

The Delta Mega Ship then took off and flew towards one of Jupiter's moons. On one of Jupiter's moons the Rangers landed and ran into the base and met up with Jason as the Gold Cougar Ranger.

"What is this place?" Andros asked

"The hanger for the Mega Voyager and here each of you will need one of these to activate the Zords." Jason said

The five teens nodded and each grabbed a key card. The six Rangers ran down towards the Zords when they heard an explosion and turned around and saw Darkla with Quantrons.

"Well Gold Ranger we meet again." Darkla said

"Hello Marykay." Jason said

"How did you know that?" Darkla asked

"My grandfather showed me your past and his." Jason said

"You will pay for what your great Grandfather did to me." Darkla said

Jason pulled out the Cougar Sword while the Space Rangers looked on.

"I'll buy you some time get to those Zords." Jason said

"But we can't leave you." Ashley said

"I'll be fine. Just go." Jason said

"Be careful." Cassie said

Jason just nodded and put up his guard as the five Rangers ran through the door.

"Attack him." Darkla said

"Are you sure this is a fair fight?" Jason said

"I don't know let's find out." Darkla said

Meanwhile back on Earth the two Megazords were holding off Mutantrus.

"We have to destroy this thing." Tommy said

"No we're only buying time so the Space Rangers can get there new Zords." Billy said

"Good point." Tommy said

Meanwhile back on Jupiter's moon. Jason defeated the Quantrons and looked at Darkla.

"Looks like it wasn't a fair fight." Jason said

"Looks that way now let's see you handle these two." Darkla said

Just then Gasket and Archerina showed up.

"You two again?" Jason asked

"Got that right." Gasket said

"And this time we'll destroy you." Archerina said

"What is it with you evil villains all of you say the same lines." Jason said as he held his sword.

Gasket and Archerina then attacked Jason but Jason dodged and slammed his foot into Gasket's head sending him to Archerina.

"Wow Déjà vu." Jason said

"Attack him." Darkla said

"Jason can you hear me?" Andros asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"We're inside our Zords." Andros said

"Good." Jason said

Gasket then went to attack but Jason blocked Gasket's strike then Jason made one of the Turbo Hand Blasters appeared and blasted Archerina to the ground.

"Well as fun as this has been I'm afraid I must leave." Jason said

"You can't leave." Darkla said

"Sorry but my work here is done." Jason said

Jason teleported off. Darkla looked on and evilly smiled and then she, Gasket and Archerine all teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Mega Voyager Zords. The five Rangers looked around.

"Ok guys, power up your Zords." Jason said

"Mega V1 Robo Power up." Andros said

"Mega V2 Shuttle Power up." Carlos said

"Mega V3 Rocket Power up." TJ said

"Mega V4 Saucer Power up." Ashley said

"Mega V5 Tank Power up." Cassie said

Just then all five Zords left the Mega Voyager holding bay. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress Darkla teleported up.

"That Gold Ranger is smarter then we thought and now he knows our real names." Darkla said

"Not good." Armada said

"I agree. Now send the Velocifighters to attack the five Space Rangers." Darkla said

"Yes mother." Armada said

Meanwhile back on Jupiter's moon the five Rangers were getting used to there new Zords when the Velocifighters showed up.

"TJ. Andros. Don't worry about them. Leave the Velocifighters to Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. You two focus on getting off that moon." Jason said

"On it." TJ and Andros said

Andros then made his Zord hop on to TJ's Zord and then TJ made his Zord fly off. Carlos, Cassie and Ashley took down the Velocifighters. Then they flew off after TJ and Andros

"Great job guys." Jason said

"Thanks." Cassie said

"Now head back to Earth." Jason said

"Got it." Ashley said

Meanwhile back on Earth Aisha got the Zeo Beast Megazord to use a Bear Roar blast to make the monster fall.

"Man this thing is annoying." Tommy said

"I agree with that." Billy said

"Can we destroy it now?" Kat asked

"Not yet." Jason said

"Why not?" Tanya asked

"The Space Rangers are almost there with there Zords." Jason said

"Alright." Kimberly said

Meanwhile out in Space the five Zords flew to earth.

"Hey Jason what's with this Transformation key?" Andros asked

"All five of you activate that to combine your Zords to create the Mega Voyager." Jason said

"Let's do it." Andros said

All five activated there transformation keys. Just then the five Zords started changing Mega V1's head, arms and legs folded in. Mega V2's back came off revealing the Mega Voyager's head. Mega V3's thrusters came off and split in half. Mega V4 became Arms while Mega V5 split in half and became feet. Then all five Zords combined to create the Mega Voyager (I think I got that right I'm not to sure)

"Ok guys let's see what this thing can do." Andros said

"Right." The other four Space Rangers said

Back on Earth the Mega Voyager landed and punched Mutantrus.

"You guys did it." Kimberly said

"Yeah now let's take this creep down." Andros said

"One question. What is this things main weapon?" TJ asked

"V3 Missile mode." Jason said

"So my Zord is also a weapon how cool." TJ said

"Alright V3 Missile Mode." Andros said

Just then Mega V3 appeared and the Mega Voyager caught it.

"Now fire." Andros said

Just then the Mega Voyager fired the Missile and destroyed Mutantrus.

"Yeah we did it." Ashley said

"Great job guys." Jason said

"Thanks." Andros said

Later back inside the Astro Mega ship. Jason was sitting in front of the console when Kimberly walked in.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I was just thinking about Justin." Jason said

"What about him?" Kimberly asked

"Well I found out from some data files I found that Justin was meant to be the Blue Turbo Ranger." Jason said

"No way." Kimberly said

"Yeah but since Tommy left there was no reason for Rocky to leave." Jason said

"So what now?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know right now its Darkla's move." Jason said

Just then Rocky walked in.

"Hey Jason have you seen my Turbo Morpher?" Rocky asked

"You don't have it?" Kimberly asked

"No I have my Zeo and Red Ape Morphers but I can't find my Turbo Morpher." Rocky said

"I think Storm Blaster might have it." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked

"Justin was supposed to be the Blue Turbo Ranger." Jason said

"Wow so the Turbo Morpher is his then." Rocky said

"Correct." Jason said

"That is so cool." Rocky said

"Yeah. I'm just worried though." Jason said

"About what?" Kimberly asked

"About Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster they both got captured." Jason said

"Good point." Rocky said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"We need a better plan of attack." Darkla said

"I agree but what can we do?" Armada asked

"I don't know but we can't give up until the Gold Ranger is captured and ours." Darkla said

Armada nodded and left.

"Soon Jason you and your powers will be mine." Darkla said

End of the Rangers' Mega Voyage


	18. True Blue to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Well here is True Blue to the Rescue I'm sorry if it's not exactly the same but I had to explain why Storm Blaster had to head to Justin's. Again I'm sorry if it sucks. But since Rocky was the Blue Turbo Ranger in Turbo Rangers New Beginnings it made this one harder to write.

**True Blue to the Rescue**

On a planet the Piranahtrons were walking along side a chained up Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Just then Lightning Cruiser stopped and dug in its back wheels. Thinking the chains were to heavy the Piranahtrons took some off and then Lightning Cruiser blasted one of the Piranahtrons then drove off a bit and spun around then blasted the Chains off Storm Blaster. Storm Blaster then backed up and spun around and drove off then turned into a Blue light and disappeared. A bit later inside the Dark Fortress Armada dressed as Astronima walked in.

"We've got Divatox on the line." Ecliptor said

"What do you want?" Astronima/Armada asked

"Hi just wondering how the capture of the Gold Ranger is going?" Divatox asked

"Yeah right what is going on?" Astronima/Armada asked

"Ok I lost Storm Blaster." Divatox said

"What about Lightning Cruiser?" Astronima/Armada asked

"We've still got him." Divatox said

"Fine I'll capture Storm Blaster just make sure Lightning Cruiser doesn't get away." Astronima/Armada said

"How dare you tell me what to do?" Divatox asked

"Hey I was picked by Dark Specter and you've already had your chance." Astronima/Armada said

Just then the line was cut and Astronima transformed back into Armada.

"Elgar, send some Velocifighters after Storm Blaster." Armada said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile out in Space Storm Blaster was flying along when two Velocifighters showed up and started blasting. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason, Rocky and the Space Rangers were in the bridge

"What's going on?" Andros asked

"Look its Storm Blaster." Jason said

"He must have escaped." Rocky said

"But why isn't he coming here?" TJ asked

"He's going after the true Blue Turbo Ranger Justin." Jason said

"What can we do?" Carlos asked

"First of all chase after him." Jason said

The others nodded and got the Astro Carrier Ship to chase after them. Later on Earth at the warehouse district Storm Blaster landed and started to drive as Quantrons appeared. Back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"You five better get going." Jason said

"What about Storm Blaster he doesn't know us." Ashley said

"He knows TJ and Carlos." Jason said

"Good point." Carlos said

"Come on we've got a friend to save." Cassie said

The five Rangers ran off. Back in the Warehouse district the five Space Rangers showed up morphed and started to fight the Quantrons. TJ then made it to Storm Blaster.

"You ok?" TJ asked

Storm Blaster made noise as if to say yes.

"Good now go we'll handle this." TJ said

Storm Blaster the drove off. But then the Space Rangers got blasted.

"Hello Rangers." A voice said

"Armada." Andros said

"The one and only." Armada said as she popped up.

Next to Armada was a monster known as Lionizer. The Five Space Rangers looked on. Meanwhile over at Justin's house Justin was looking at the stars.

"I hope my friends are ok." Justin said

"Justin time for bed." Justin's father called

Justin walked inside. A bit later he was in bed.

"I'm sorry Justin but I have to go into the office tomorrow." Justin's father said

"But dad you promised." Justin said

"I know but I'm behind in my work." Justin's father said

"Fine I'll just call Kira and see if we can meet up." Justin said

"I'm sorry Justin." Justin's father said as he closed the door.

Justin tried to go to sleep. But a bit later he heard noises. Justin then looked out his window and saw Storm Blaster.

"Storm Blaster." Justin said

Justin then climbed out his window then climbed down to Storm Blaster.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked

Storm Blaster made noises as if to say. I came to get you the Space Rangers are in trouble.

"Me? But I'm not a Ranger." Justin said

Storm Blaster made noises as if to say. Yes you are now come on.

Storm Blaster opened his door and Justin smiled and hopped in. Storm Blaster then buckled up Justin and drove off. Later back at the Warehouse District the five Rangers were chained up. Just then Storm Blaster pulled up and Justin hopped out and walked over and looked inside.

"I know Storm Blaster will be back with the Gold Ranger." Armada said

"The Gold Ranger will defeat you." Andros said

"We'll see Red Ranger." Armada said

Justin then turned around and saw the Quantrons. Justin then kicked and punched the Quantrons then ran back to Storm Blaster and hopped in and buckled up.

"Great now what?" Justin asked

Just then the glove box opened and inside was the Blue Ranger Turbo Morpher.

"But that's Rocky's." Justin said

Storm Blaster then made a noise as if to say. No Justin this Morpher is truly yours.

Justin just shrugged and put the Turbo Morpher on as Storm Blaster drove into the Warehouse. Just then all the evil villains got blow away and then everyone looked and saw Storm Blaster with the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Hey freak show. You forgot one very small problem. Well actually I'm not really small right now." Justin said

Justin then blaster the chains holding the Rangers and they went to the ground. The five Space Rangers then started fighting the Quantrons. TJ then fought his way up to Justin.

"Hey Justin you look great." TJ said

"I know but I don't get why the Morpher worked with me." Justin said

"We'll explain later wanna show these creeps what Blue Rangers can do?" TJ asked

"You bet." Justin said

Justin and TJ tag teamed the Quantrons. Then Lionizer went to blast then but Storm Blaster appeared and blasted Lionizer then TJ and Justin joined in and helped blast Lionizer out of the Warehouse.

"Yeah." Justin said

"Great job." TJ said

"You're not done yet." Jason said through the communicator.

"He's right." Andros said

The six Rangers then ran out of the Warehouse. Back in the Dark Fortress Armada walked in.

"Fire the Satalasers." Armada said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Back in the Warehouse District Lionizer got hit with the Satalasers and grew thirty Stories tall.

"Whoa." Justin said

"Stay here." TJ said

"No arguments here." Justin said

"We need Mega Voyager power now." The five Space Rangers said

Just then the Mega Voyager Zords showed up and combined together to create the Mega Voyager then the Rangers hopped inside.

"You Rangers are going down." Lionizer said

"Not today." Andros said

"Mega V3 Missile mode." TJ said

Just then the Mega V3 appeared and the Mega Voyager grabbed a hold.

"Fire." Andros said

Just then the Mega Voyager fired the Missile and it destroyed Lionizer. Justin jumped up and down as the Rangers ran up to him.

"How did you get here?" Cassie asked

"Storm Blaster brought me here." Justin said

"Come on we better say Lightning Cruiser." TJ said

"I agree." Justin said

"Galaxy Gliders hang ten." The Five Space Rangers said

Later back out in Space Justin was in Storm Blaster while the Five Space Rangers were riding there Galaxy Gliders.

"So Justin what do you think?" TJ asked

"There cool but not as cool as Storm Blaster here." Justin said

TJ laughed.

"Come on let's shift it." Justin said

"He's right." Andros said

Later back on the planet the Piranahtrons got blasted and then TJ went up to Lightning Cruiser.

"Its ok we've got yah." TJ said

Lightning Cruiser made noises as if to say thank you.

"You're welcome." TJ said

Just then a Black blur passed TJ and Lightning Cruiser and took down the Piranahtrons. Then it stopped and TJ saw the Black Turbo Ranger.

"Nice timing." TJ said

"Thanks now let's get rid of these fish heads." Jason said

"Good idea." TJ said

Justin used Storm Blaster to get rid of the Piranatrons while the other Rangers stopped the other Piranatrons. After the Piranahtrons all disappeared the rangers powered down.

"Jason." Justin said as he hugged him

"Hey." Jason said as he hugged Justin back

Justin hugged the other Rangers. Then took off his Turbo Morpher.

"No Justin you keep it. Jason said

"But why it's Rocky's. Justin said

"Justin it worked for you. Didn't that make you wonder why? Jason asked

"Yeah it did. Justin said

"Well what if I told you that you were meant to be the Blue Turbo Ranger. Jason said

"Really? Justin asked

"Yeah if Tommy hadn't had so much on his plate and quit Rocky would have quit. But since Rocky wanted to fight under the leadership of Billy he stayed but the Blue Turbo Powers were always meant for you." Jason said

"This is awesome." Justin said

"You better get home." Jason said

"Yeah you're right." Justin said

Justin then hopped in Storm Blaster.

"Just call if you need help." Justin said

"We will." Cassie said

"Come on Lightning Cruiser let's get you home." Jason said

Jason hopped in Lightning Cruiser and the two Turbo Rangers drove off. Later back at Justin's house. Justin snuck up to his house and climbed back into his room as his father was walking out. Justin's father then looked at a father and son then at Justin's room and went back inside the house. Justin was in his room and in his bed just as his father walked in.

"Hey Justin come on let's go to the park." Justin's father said

"But what about work?" Justin asked

"It will be there on Monday but right now I want to spend some time with my son." Justin's father said

"Alright." Justin said

Justin's father left the room. Just then Justin's new communicator beeped.

"I gather everything worked out then." Jason said

"You bet." Justin said

"Good see you later True Blue Turbo." Jason said

"See you later Turbo Black." Justin said

End of True Blue to the Rescue


	19. Out of Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Out of Sight**

In the park all the Rangers were celebrating Ashley's birthday. Karone was having a great time since this was her first birthday celebration same with Andros.

"Hey Kim where's Jason?" Ashley asked

"Over there." Kimberly said

Everyone looked and saw Jason in work out clothes practicing with a sword but he was also wearing a Blindfold.

"Why is he wearing a blindfold?" Carlos asked

"It helps train his other senses." Billy said

"I get it he's strengthening his other senses." TJ said

"Exactly." Tommy said

"Why?" Cassie asked

"Don't know it's just the way Jason is." Adam said

"Well that's different." Ashley said

The Rangers and Karone got back to the party. Meanwhile Inside the Dark Fortress. Armada and Darkla were watching Jason train.

"Let's see how good he is fighting blind." Darkla said

"Quantrons go down to earth and attack the Gold Ranger." Armada said

"Perfect and I'll get Body Switcher to turn fifteen of the Quantrons into Rangers." Darkla said

"Perfect." Armada said

Back in the park the Quantrons showed up and all the other Rangers looked on.

"Oh no." Tanya said

"We have to help him." Kat said

"Hang on. Jason can handle this." Zack said

"What?" Cassie asked

"Just watch." Trini said

The Quantrons attacked but Jason easily blocked the attacks and then sent the Quantrons flying. Jason then blocked an attack and kicked the Quantron down and then blocked another attack and uppercut the Quantron. Jason then floated upwards and then came down and slammed the sword into the ground releasing a Giant Red Energy Tyrannosaurus that engulfed all the Quantrons and destroyed them.

"Whoa talk about fighting blind." Carlos said

"I'll say that was impressive." Aisha said

"Normally I'd say show off. But that was amazing." Tommy said

Jason then walked up to the Rangers without any help what so ever.

"How are you doing that?" Ashley asked

"I've cleared my mind focused on one thing." Jason said

"You sound like a sensei." Adam said

"Thanks now I expect you back at the Astro Carrier Ship. After you clean up this mess." Jason said

Jason teleported off. While the others continued there party. Later inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason was in the Simulation deck training. Then the Simulation ended and Jason dried himself off.

"Can I help you Carlos?" Jason asked

"How did you?" Carlos asked

"I can hear you breathing." Jason said

"Oh. I have a question." Carlos said

"Ask away." Jason said

"Why do you train with a blindfold?" Carlos asked

"It helps me understand the word from a Blind Person's point of view. It's not easy learning how to fight blind but it is possible. You have to focus more on your other senses. Like Hearing and Touch it makes the training harder but the reward is also the same." Jason said

"Wow I never knew we could learn so much from people who are blind." Carlos said

"We can learn a lot from them. Like they can learn a lot from us. We should never take them for granted. After all it's easier for a Blind Person to defeat someone who can see. Then someone who can see to defeat a Blind Person." Jason said

"Thanks for the lesson." Carlos said

"Any time." Jason said

Jason picked up his work out back and walked off and never bumped into anything. Carlos was amazed at how well Jason could move around. Meanwhile inside a Cave. Darkla was with Body Switcher.

"Now Body Switcher I need you to turn these fifteen Quantrons into the five Space Rangers and the ten Zeo Beast Rangers." Darkla said

"Human or Ranger form?" Body Switcher asked

"Ranger." Darkla said

"Ok." Quantron said

Just then all Fifteen Quantrons transformed into the Fifteen Rangers.

"Perfect now I want you to lead these Rangers to the Power Plant. Let's see how good you are at fighting blind Gold Ranger." Darkla said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason walked into the bridge now wearing his normal clothes but still had the Blindfold on.

"Nice look Jason." Tommy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"I can't believe you got changed and even managed to put your clothes on the right way round." Adam said

"Years of practice at that." Jason said

"Rangers. There appears to be a disturbance." Alpha said

"Where is it?" Jason asked

"At the Power Plant." Alpha said

"My sensors are picking up Ranger energy." DECA said

"Body Switcher." Jason said

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"You fifteen are doing nothing. I'm heading down." Jason said

"Your not going to fight blind are you?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I am." Jason said

Jason teleported off. At the Power Plant Jason teleported down and the Fifteen Fake Rangers showed up.

"Ok Fake Rangers let's go." Jason said

"Yes my Rangers attack him." The Body Switcher said

Jason then pulled out the Power Sword and spun around then floated upwards. Then soared down and stuck the Pink and Yellow Space Rangers turning then back into Quantrons.

"No that's two of my Rangers down." The Body Switcher said

Jason then put the Power Sword away and pulled out the Wolf Blades. Jason then went into a spin and struck down nearly all the Rangers but the Fake Silver Wolf and Red Falcon.

"No only two left." The Body Switcher said

The two Rangers then attacked but Jason jumped up and then back down defeating both Rangers. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Ok he made that look easy." Carlos said

"Trust me what's easy to him is hard for us. After all he's trained ever since he was seven." Billy said

The others nodded. Meanwhile back at the Power Plant Jason turned and faced Body Switcher.

"Very impressive Gold Ranger. Now let's see you handle me." Body Switcher said

"With pleasure." Jason said

Body Switcher then charged. But Jason put his two Blades together and started spinning the blades alternating them to either side of his body. Just then energy waves shot out and hit Body Switcher and destroyed him. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Time to turn this up a notch." Darkla said

"I agree. Now fire the Satalasers." Armada said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant. Body Switcher got hit with the Satalasers and grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me now." Body Switcher said

Jason just smiled and transformed into the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger and floated upwards. Jason then charged and turned into a giant Black Energy Wolf and then struck and destroyed Body Switcher.

"Looks like I didn't need to see to win." Jason said

Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason walked into the Simulation Deck and saw TJ and Carlos trying to fight blind.

"Guys give up before you really hurt yourselves." Jason said

Carlos and TJ took off there Blindfolds and saw Jason wasn't wearing his.

"Can you teach us how to do that?" Carlos asked

"Sure I can but now is not the time." Jason said

"Good idea I need a nap." TJ said

"I think you both need a nap." Jason said

Carlos and TJ nodded and walked off. Jason walked off. Meanwhile inside the Astro Megaship. Andros walked into a special room and walked over to a device. Inside the device frozen was the Silver Space Ranger.

End of Out of Sight.


	20. Survival of Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Well here's the entrance of Zhane the Silver Ranger.

**Survival of the Silver**

On a Planet the Five Space Rangers were collecting rocks to study they were heading back to the Astro Megaship when TJ heard something.

"Did anyone else just hear that?" TJ asked

"Yeah I did and it feels like we're being watched." Carlos said

"Come on let's get back to the ship." Andros said

"Good idea." Ashley said

The five Space Rangers walked off but just then the trees and rocks turned into strange creatures. The Creatures started to follow the Space Rangers. Just then Cassie turned around and spotted the creatures.

"Um guys we've got company." Cassie said

"Oh no." Andros said

"Now what?" Carlos asked

"Let's rock it." Andros said

The five Rangers pressed 3.3.5 and transformed into there Ranger forms and started fighting the creatures. The Rangers then pulled out there weapons and started fighting the creatures. Meanwhile inside the Astro Mega Ship Jason teleported in and walked into the engine room and then into the secret room and up to the Silver Space Ranger.

"It's almost time for you to awaken Zhane. The other Space Rangers are going to need the power of the Silver Space Ranger. I don't know what destiny has in store for you but what I do know is that it is time for you to awaken." Jason said

Jason looked at the Silver Ranger and sighed.

"I know this chamber is to keep you alive. But you deserve better then to be trapped like this for the rest of your life." Jason said as he leaned back against the wall.

Jason then looked up and sighed.

"I shouldn't be here. This is way too hard as it is. I've had way to much pain. But this is different Zhane is still alive but it hurts seeing someone like that. I can't seem to get past the pain." Jason thought.

"You can't get past the pain or you just don't want too." A voice said

"Not now Lupine." Jason said

"No now. You're going to have a new Ranger on your team but all that pain and hurt Darkla and Armada put you through seems to be attacking you from the inside." Lupine said

"From the inside that's it." Jason said

"What's it?" Lupine asked

"You just helped me figure out how to destroy those two." Jason said

"That's good. But that would take your full power." Lupine said

Jason just looked on at Zhane.

"If I release him now he'll die." Jason said

"Yes but there is a chance he'll live." Lupine said

"Not much of a chance. I have to wait." Jason said

"I agree." Lupine said

"About before you have to let me deal with that pain my own way. It's not about revenge it's about saving the planet. Cause I'm not the only one who's a target. Once they've finished with me there coming after all of you." Jason said

"You're right sorry I thought the pain you felt was revenge but now I see the pain you feel is actually anger and sadness." Lupine said

Jason just smiled and continued to look at Zhane. Meanwhile back on the planet the Five Space Rangers were having trouble with the creatures.

"We have to get back to the ship." Andros said

"Come on." TJ said

"It's not going to help." Carlos said

"He's got a point we need to come up with a plan here and now." Ashley said

"I agree." Cassie said

"Man. I wish one of the older Rangers were here." Andros said

"Well there not." Ashley said

Just then another monster attacked the Rangers.

"What the heck is that?" Andros asked

"I have no idea." TJ said

The Rangers looked on and saw a Monster known as Lunatick. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Mega ship. Jason opened his eyes.

"It's time." Jason said

Jason then walked up to the Chamber and released Zhane. Just then the Black robed Ninja from the Monolith appeared.

"I think we better heal him." The Black robed Ninja said

"I agree." Jason said

The two then healed Zhane. Zhane then moved and sat up.

"Huh what?" Zhane asked

"Zhane are you ok?" Jason asked as the Black robed Ninja disappeared

"Yeah but how do you know my name?" Zhane asked

"I'll explain later right now Andros and the other Space Rangers need your help." Jason said

"I'm on it." Zhane said

Zhane then walked off.

"I'll leave the rest to them." Jason said

Jason then teleported off. Meanwhile back on the planet the Rangers were having trouble with Lunatick when all of a sudden a blast appeared and sent Lunatick flying. The Five Space Rangers looked and saw the Silver Space Ranger.

"Who is that? Cassie asked

"I have no idea. TJ said

"Zhane? Andros asked

"Yeah Andros it's me. Someone dressed in Black released me and healed me." Zhane said

"Thanks Jason." Andros thought.

Just then Zhane attacked Lunatick.

"Super Silverizer." Zhane said

Just then an arm mounted weapon with a sword appeared on Zhane's arm. Zhane then attacked Lunatick and destroyed it. Just then Lunatick grew thirty stories tall.

"Come on we need to get back to the Astro Megaship." Cassie said

The six Rangers ran off. Later back inside the Astro Megaship.

"Zhane stay here." Andros said

"Why?" Zhane asked

"You'll see." TJ said

The five Rangers then ran off leaving Zhane in the bridge. Back on the planet the Astro Megaship transformed into the Astro Megazord.

"Wow I didn't know the Astro Megaship could do this." Zhane said

Lunatick then attacked the Astro Megazord but was struck by the Astro Megazord's sword then destroyed.

"Well at least he's gone." Andros said

"I agree come on let's head back to the Astro Carrier Ship." Ashley said

"The what?" Zhane asked

"You'll see." Andros said

Later on the Astro Carrier Ship. The Space Rangers now powered down walked into the Bridge and Zhane saw eleven other rangers.

"Who are they?" Zhane asked

"The Ranger Sentinels." Andros said

"Welcome Zhane." Jason said

"Hey you're the guy that released me." Zhane said

"Correct I'm Jason the Gold Sentinel Ranger and leader of the Sentinel Rangers as well as mentor." Jason said

"Thank you." Zhane said

"These are the other Sentinel Rangers. Katherine, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Aisha, Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy." Jason said

"Nice to meet you all." Zhane said

Just then Karone walked in.

"Zhane." Karone said

"Karone how when?" Zhane asked

"I'll explain later." Jason said

"Ok." Zhane said

The Rangers all smiled as Andros and Zhane walked off talking about KO35.

End of Survival of Silver.


	21. Red with Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Red with Envy**

On a planet Darkonda was working on something to destroy the Rangers. Just then a Red Crocotox appeared in front of Darkonda.

"What can I do for you master?" Crocotox asked

"I want you to head to earth and pollute the water." Darkonda said

"Yes master." Crocotox said

Crocotox then teleported away. Meanwhile out in space Crocotox headed to earth. Later on earth at the beach Crocotox appeared.

"Now to pollute the sea." Crocotox said

Crocotox started to head to the water. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Andros was walking along then he heard Ashley laughing. Andros walked over to the engine room and saw Zhane and Ashley.

"Just try and concentrate." Zhane said

"I'm trying." Ashley said

Zhane then made the wrench fly over to him.

"It's harder then it looks." Ashley said

"Keep trying maybe you'll get there." Zhane said

"Space Rangers there's trouble at the beach." DECA said

"Zhane I need to talk to you." Jason said through the communicators.

"Good luck." Zhane said

Zhane walked off. While Ashley headed to the shoots. Andros had walked off he felt a wave of jealousy hit him. A bit later back at the beach the five Space Rangers now morphed appeared.

"So where is this monster?" Cassie asked

"He's there keep a sharp look out." Trini said through the communicators.

"Right." TJ said

Just then Crocotox appeared and attacked the Rangers.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked

"I'm Crocotox and this is your end Rangers." Crocotox said

Just then a Silver Energy Wolf appeared and attacked Crocotox. The Five Space Rangers looked over and saw Billy holding the Silver Wolf Lance.

"Jason thought you guys could use some help." Billy said

"Thanks." Carlos said

Crocotox then attacked Billy. Billy blocked the attacked and kicked Crocotox into the cliff.

"You'll pay for this." Crocotox said

Crocotox teleported away.

"I hate it when they do that." Billy said

"Same here. Let's head back." Andros said

"I agree." Billy said

The six Rangers teleported off. Back inside the Astro Carrier ship. Andros walked into the Bridge and saw Jason and Kimberly.

"So who send that thing?" Kimberly asked

"Darkonda but that's as far as I get." Jason said

"Um Jason can I talk to you?" Andros asked

"What's up?" Jason asked

"Alone?" Andros asked

"Is this about Zhane?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Andros said

"I'll go see what Billy's doing." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked off.

"So what's the problem?" Jason asked

"Well Zhane and I are best friends but he seems to have taken an interest in Ashley." Andros said

"Ah you're green or should I say Red with envy over Ashley and Zhane's friendship." Jason said

"What no way." Andros said

"You may be able to lie to them Andros but you can't lie to me. Look I'm not the one you should be talking to about this. You need to talk to Zhane about this. I may not know Zhane as well as you do but what I do know is that he would never take your girlfriend away from you." Jason said

"You sure about that?" Andros asked

"Yes I'm sure. Trust me the reason Tommy became the Evil Green Ranger was because Rita used his jealousy of mine and Kimberly's friendship." Jason said

"Cute Green with Envy." Andros said

"All I'm saying is you don't sort this out it could hurt the team." Jason said

"I'll try." Andros said

Andros walked off.

"Hey." Jason said

"Yeah." Andros said

"Just remember Ashley is only interested in you not Zhane." Jason said

"I'll try." Andros said

"But like I said you have to hear it from Zhane's mouth not mine." Jason said

"Your right." Andros said

Andros then walked off and Kimberly walked back in.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"It appears the new Red Ranger is jealous of Ashley and Zhane's friendship. Sound familiar?" Jason asked

"Yeah Tommy as the Evil Green Ranger." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Darkonda's lab. Darkconda and the Red Crocotox were working on a new Crocotox. Just then a Blue Crocotox appeared.

"Perfect." Darkonda said

"What shall I do for you master?" The Blue Crocotox asked

"Go to the beach and lure the Rangers." Darkonda said

"What about me?" The Red Crocotox asked

"I need you to stay here and lure the New Silver Ranger out." Darkonda said

"Yes master." Both Crocotox said

The two Crocotox teleported off. Meanwhile back on the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason walked up to Zhane.

"Hey Jason." Zhane said

"Hey." Jason said

"Jason can I ask you a question?" Zhane asked

"Ask away." Jason said

"Well how did you know about me?" Zhane asked

"I'm the Gold Ranger. It's my business to know." Jason said

"Yeah I know you're the Gold Cougar Ranger." Zhane said

"Zhane. I've got the Golden Powers of Triforia." Jason said

"Oh." Zhane said

"And also I've got Pheadosian, Eltarian and Neo Eltarian blood along with my human blood." Jason said

"But how?" Zhane asked

"My mother was the Daughter of Zordon and Dulcea. My father was a Neo Eltarian dew to his father being born on Neo Eltar." Jason said

"Ok." Zhane said

"Both my mother and Grandfather were placed in special capsules to keep them young. My Grandfather was released first then my mother." Jason said

"Wow. So what do you mean was?" Zhane asked

"There dead." Jason said

"Oh sorry." Zhane said

"Don't worry about it." Jason said

Just then Jason's eyes went wolf.

"There are two Crocotox's now." Jason said

"Where?" Zhane asked

"DECA send Andros and the other Space Rangers to take care of the Crocotox at the "Beach. Jason said

"Right." DECA said

"Zhane you're coming with me." Jason said

"I get to fight along side you?" Zhane asked

"That's right Zhane." Jason said

"Cool." Zhane said

The two ran off. Later back at the beach The Five Space Rangers showed up. Just then the Blue Crocotox appeared and was already Thirty Stories tall.

"This is not good." Andros said

"Come on we need help." Cassie said

"We need Astro Megazord Power now." The Five Space Rangers said

Just then the Astro Megazord appeared and the Rangers hopped inside and then the Crocotox started attacking the Astro Megazord.

"This guy packs a punch." TJ said

"Well we also pack a punch." Cassie said

"Let's get him." Carlos said

The Astro Megazord attacked Crocotox. Meanwhile back at Darkonda's lab both Jason and Zhane appeared morphed.

"So where is this freak?" Zhane asked

"There." Jason said

Just then the Red Crocotox attacked but Jason blocked the attack and kicked Crocotox away.

"Super Silverizer." Zhane said

Just then the Super Silverizer in sword mode appeared on Zhane's arm. Zhane then attacked the Red Crocotox.

"Trini are you timing this?" Jason asked

"Yes but why?" Trini asked

"I just want to see how long Zhane can stay morphed. It's just a hunch but I believe his powers are drained and he might need to recharge them." Jason said

"Good point." Trini said

Zhane kept fighting Crocotox. Meanwhile back at the Beach the Astro Megazord took a heavy hit.

"Delta Megazord power up." Andros said

Just then the Delta Megazord appeared and blasted Crocotox.

"Now Initiate Astro Delta Megazord." Andros said

Just then both Zords combined to create the Astro Delta Megazord. Then Andros activated the Flying Power Punch. The Astro Delta Megazord fired the fists and destroyed Crocotox.

"Yeah we did it." Cassie said

"Yeah." Ashley said

"Come on let's head back." Andros said

Meanwhile back at Darkonda's lab. Zhane back flipped away from the Red Crocotox and then powered down.

"No." Zhane said

"Your mine Ranger." The Red Crocotox said

Just then there was an explosion. The Red Crocotox then turned around and saw the lab blow up and then a golden energy Cougar. The Golden Energy Cougar then struck and destroyed the Red Crocotox and Jason reappeared in front of Zhane.

"How did you do that?" Zhane asked

"This is my sixth time as a Ranger." Jason said

"Six?" Zhane asked

"Yeah Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, White Tiger Ranger, Blue Wolf Ranger, Gold Ranger, Black Storm Ranger and now Golden Cougar." Jason said

"Ok you have been a Ranger way to long." Zhane said

"Yeah and your morphing only lasts 2 ½ minutes." Jason said

"Oh great." Zhane said

"Come on let's head back." Jason said

Zhane nodded and they both teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress.

"I'm sorry I failed you Darkla." Darkonda said

"Don't worry about it." Darkla said

"Mother we have a problem. Ecliptor is acting up." Armada said

"Damn he's starting to remember." Darkla said

"What are we going to do?" Armada asked

"Hey don't look at me thanks to those Rangers I've already lost three lives." Darkonda said

"Well no matter soon the Gold ranger will be ours." Darkla said

Later back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Andros walked onto the Bridge and saw Zhane.

"Hey Zhane." Andros said

"Jason said you wanted to speak to me." Zhane said

"Yeah I'm sorry for the way I've been avoiding you." Andros said

"Why?" Zhane asked

"Well I'm afraid you'll take Ashley away from me." Andros said

"Andros you know I'm not that kind of person. I would never take Ashley away from you besides when Ashley and I are together she asks about you." Zhane said

"Really?" Andros asked

"Yeah." Zhane said

"So friends?" Andros asked

"Always." Zhane said

Just then Ashley walked in. Zhane smiled and walked off.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked

"Just something I needed to talk to him about." Andros said

"Oh ok. Anyway what's up?" Ashley asked

"Would you like to come with me to the movies?" Andros asked

"Like on a date?" Ashley asked

"Yeah." Andros said

"I'd love too." Ashley said

"Great." Andros said

The two walked off hand in hand. Just then Jason and Kimberly walked in.

"Well it looks like Andros is growing up." Kimberly said

"True." Jason said

"What's up?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but I can tell that Darkla has yet to show off her full power." Jason said

Kimberly just nodded and hugged Jason. Jason hugged back and kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"But the one thing I do know is that we'll do this together." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

End of Red with Envy


	22. The Silver Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Silver Secret**

Inside the Dark Fortress Armada and Darkla were both watching the Silver Ranger's last fight.

"So it is true he can only stay morphed for 2 and a half minutes." Darkla said

"Perfect we can destroy him after his powers short out on him." Armada said

"It's not that easy Jason knows this as well." Darkla said

"Good point." Armada said

"But right now we need to make sure the Silver Ranger is destroyed. Mantis." Darkla said

Just then a Praying Mantis Monster showed up.

"You called." Mantis said

"Yes we need you to destroy the Space Rangers." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Mantis said

Mantis teleported to earth. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier ship Trini was practicing her Praying Mantis kung fu. While the six Space Rangers watched.

"What is she doing?" Cassie asked

"Praying Mantis kung fu." Jason said as he walked up

"Praying Mantis?" Carlos asked

"Yes you see it teaches you how to stay calm and also fight with honor and respect and always in equal numbers." Jason said

"Wow." TJ said

"Don't be so surprised." Jason said

Just then Trini stopped and grabbed her towel.

"You're a lot better at it then you were when you went against Rita's Mantis Monster." Jason said

"That's true." Trini said

"Guys we've got trouble." Katherine said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"A Praying Mantis Monster has appeared in the Park." Katherine said

"OK Trini you stay here but if these guys need help go down." Jason said

"Got it." Trini said

"Let's go." Andros said

The Six Space Rangers ran off.

"Zhane. Remember teleport out of there as soon as you power down." Jason said

"Right." Zhane said

Zhane then ran off to catch up with the others. Jason, Katherine and Trini all looked on.

"Have you figured out how to charge up his powers?" Trini asked

"Yeah but I need to find the right spot and it is dangerous." Jason said

"It's even more dangerous to have a time limit on your powers." Katherine said

"True." Jason said

The three Rangers walked off. Later in the park the Six Rangers now morphed appeared. Just then Mantis showed up and attacked the Six Rangers went down.

"Man this guy is strong." Andros said

"Come on we have to fight him." Ashley said

"I agree." Cassie said

The six Rangers started fighting the Mantis. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Well now Silver Ranger how long can you stand to fight?" Darkla asked

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers were fighting Mantis but getting kicked around.

"This guy is way to strong." Andros said

"I agree." TJ said

Just then Zhane noticed he was starting to power down.

"Oh no not now." Zhane said

The other Rangers kept fighting while Zhane had to run off. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier ship in the bridge.

"Trini you better go help them." Jason said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Trini said

Trini made her Beast Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Beast Orange Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park Trini showed up and kicked down the Mantis Monster.

"How about you go against me?" Trini asked

"With pleasure Orange Ranger." Mantis said

Trini fought the Mantis on equal footing. While the Five Space Rangers all watched in awe.

"First Jason with his blind fighting and now Trini with her Praying Mantis moves." TJ said

"I know this is amazing." Andros said

"I wonder what the others will do." Ashley said

"Well Tommy taught us to face our fears." Carlos said

"That's true." Cassie said

Just then Trini kicked down the Mantis Monster.

"I'll be back Orange Ranger and next time you won't be so lucky." Mantis said

The Mantis Monster then teleported away and Trini walked up to the other Rangers.

"You five ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah thanks to you." Andros said

"Don't mention it." Trini said

"Where's Zhane?" Ashley asked

"Back in the Astro Carrier Ship." Trini said

"Oh ok." Andros said

The six Rangers then teleported away. Back inside the Astro Carrier Ship the six Rangers walked into the bridge.

"Great work Trini." Zack said

"Thanks Zack." Trini said

"Yeah you really saved our butts." Andros said

"Trust me Darkla isn't finished yet. Trini, Zack and Billy. You're helping the Rangers." Jason said

"Why just us three?" Trini asked

"Because you're Zords have warrior modes that enable you to fight as one with your Zord. But it only works in Warrior mode." Jason said

"I get it we have to test out the Warrior Modes." Trini said

"Exactly." Jason said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress. Mantis was watching the fight.

"I'll get you Orange Ranger." Mantis said

"Well head back to earth." Armada said

"Right away." Mantis said

Mantis teleported away. Armada just looked on. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Rangers. Mantis is back." Alpha said

"Zhane stay here. Trini, Billy and Zack go with the Space Rangers and take down that Mantis." Jason said

"On it." Zack said

The eight rangers ran off.

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Zhane asked

"I need you to head to this location there you need to get to the top of the summit and get your Digi Morpher hit with lighting to reenergize it. It's risky and very dangerous but it's our only chance." Jason said

"On it." Zhane said

"Be careful." Karone said

"I'll try. You just worry about Carlos." Zhane said

Karone blushed and Zhane ran off. The rest of the Rangers laughed at the look on Karone's face. Meanwhile back in the park the Eight Rangers now morphed showed up and so did the Mantis Monster.

"Ready for round two Mantis?" Trini asked

"You bet Orange Ranger but first so the other Rangers don't distract us. Quantrons." Mantis said

Just then Quantrons the seven Rangers started to fight the Quantrons while Trini fought the Mantis Monster.

"I must say your impressive Orange Ranger." Mantis said

Trini said nothing and continued fighting the Mantis Monster. Meanwhile in the Mountains Zhane was climbing up.

"I hope this is worth it." Zhane said

Zhane kept climbing and then lost his grip and fell but grabbed a ledge and pulled himself up.

"Ok need to be more careful." Zhane said

Meanwhile back in the park the other Rangers defeated the Quantrons only to be attacked by Gasket and Archerina.

"Sorry Ranger but you won't be going anywhere." Archerina said

"Now you'll have to fight us." Gasket said

The Seven Rangers started fighting Gasket and Archerina. While Trini kicked down Mantis again.

"You'll pay for that Orange Ranger." Mantis said

"Then come and get me." Trini said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Zhane made it to the summit and then held up his Digi Morpher and it got struck with Lightning.

"I hope that worked." Zhane said

"Zhane the others need your help." Alpha said

"On my way." Zhane said

Zhane teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Park Billy and Zack kicked down Gasket and Archerina. While the Space Rangers were going against another batch of Quantrons.

"You rangers are good but not good enough to defeat Darkla." Gasket said

"Says the guy who was destroyed by the Gold Ranger." Billy said

"And humiliated by him too." Zack said

"Enough." Gasket said

Zack and Billy blocked Gasket's attack and kicked him into Archerina. While Trini kept fighting the Mantis Monster. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"So it appears the Orange Tiger Ranger, White Rhino Ranger and Silver Wolf Ranger are all talented fighters." Armada said

"Let's see how Zack and Billy handle Gasket and Archerina thirty Stories taller." Darkla said

"I like your thinking." Armada said

Back in the park both Gasket and Archerina were hit with the satalasers and grew thirty stories tall.

"Time to test out the Wolf and Rhino warrior modes." Billy said

"I'm with you bro." Zack said

"Silver Wolf Zord Power up." Billy said

"White Rhino Zord Power up." Zack said

Just then the Silver Wolf and White Rhino Zords appeared and the two hopped into them.

"Warrior mode now." Zack and Billy said

Just then the Rhino and Wolf transformed into there warrior modes. The Wolf's tail became a sword while The Rhino's horn became its weapon.

"Let's do this." Billy said

"Right." Zack said

The two rangers started fighting Gasket and Archerina. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"So it appears the Rangers have a new trick." Armada said

"Well no matter." Darkla said

Meanwhile back in the park the Space Rangers were having trouble with the Quantrons when the Silver Ranger showed up and took down the Quantrons.

"Thanks Zhane." Andros said

"No problem." Zhane said

"Where were you?" Ashley asked

"I had to take care of something." Zhane said

Meanwhile Billy and Zack's Zords kicked down Gasket and Archerina.

"You haven't seen the last of us Rangers." Gasket said

Gasket and Archerina teleported off. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Time to make Mantis grow." Armada said

"I agree." Darkla said

Meanwhile back in the park. Mantis got hit with the Satalasers and grew Thirty Stories tall.

"I need Orange Tiger Zord Power." Trini said

Just then the Orange Tiger Zord appeared and Trini hopped inside. Just then Trini transformed her Zord into its warrior mode.

"Let's see you try and stop me now Orange Ranger." Mantis said

"With pleasure." Trini said

Trini then got the Zord to start fighting the Mantis. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Well it looks like Mantis can't handle the Orange Ranger." Darkla said

"Yeah. But it won't matter soon we'll have what we need to capture the Gold Ranger and drain his powers." Armada said

"Yes my daughter." Darkla said

Meanwhile back in the park Billy and Zack got there Zords to double team the Mantis. Then Trini got her Zord to use its weapon to destroy the Mantis.

"Never mess with the Tiger." Trini said

"That's for sure." Billy said

"I agree." Zack said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Well so much for Mantis it appears we underestimated Trini, Zack and Billy." Darkla said

"That won't happen again." Armada said

"I know." Darkla said as she walked off.

Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The Six Space Rangers were having something to eat.

"So you had to recharge your powers?" Andros asked

"Yeah." Zhane said

"Well at least that solves that." Ashley said

"Yeah but it doesn't solve which one of you will be doing the dishes. Kimberly said

"Don't do Jason's trick." Cassie said

"Sorry but Zhane it's your turn to do the dishes." Kimberly said

"Yes ma'am." Zhane said

Zhane walked off with the dishes while the others laughed.

End of the Silver Secret.


	23. Golden Phoenix Zord Arises

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Golden Phoenix Zord Arises **

In Angel Grove the Rangers were fighting a monster named Horror Bull. All three teams were called down to fight the monster. They had all called on there weapons.

"This is nuts." Kimberly said

"I know he doesn't seem to be attacking." Aisha said

"Why is that?" Ashley asked

"I have no idea." Cassie said

"Quadroblaster." Carlos said

Just then the Quadroblaster appeared.

"Spiral Saber booster mode." Andros said

Andros's Spiral Saber gained extra blasters. Then both Andros and Carlos fired and the blasts destroyed Horror Bull.

"Come on we better get back to the Astro Carrier Ship." Billy said

"I agree." Katherine said

The sixteen Rangers teleported off. Just then Armada showed up and picked up a gem.

"Perfect." Armada said

Armada teleported away. Meanwhile on the Planet Pheados Jason was in his Black and Gold Ninja outfit standing in the ruins of the Ninjetti temple over looking the Monolith. Just then Dulcea showed up.

"Welcome Jason." Dulcea said

"Dulcea. So why did you ask me to come here?" Jason asked

"Because there is a temple that can help. It's the Temple of the Pheonix." Dulcea said

"But that should have been on Neo Eltar." Jason said

"It was but the Golden phoenix transported it here and now you must venture to the temple and gain the Golden Phoenix Zord that can combine with the Golden Cougar Zord to create the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord." Dulcea said

"Ok where is it?" Jason asked

"The location is only known to a person who is Neo Eltarian." Dulcea said

"Well that includes me then." Jason said

"Correct good luck." Dulcea said

"Hey those who possess the great power all things are possible." Jason said as he walked off.

"Quoting me now?" Dulcea asked

"Yeah." Jason yelled

Dulcea smiled and transformed into a Snow owl and flew off. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Kimberly walked into the bridge.

"Has anyone seen Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah he got contacted by Dulcea." Alpha said

"What about?" Zack asked

"I have no idea." Alpha said

The Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress. Armada gave the gem to Ecliptor.

"Now build another Terror Bull and give him that." Armada said

"Yes my empress." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor walked off as Darkla walked in.

"Well it's nice to know he's still obedient." Darkla said

"Yes. But I wonder where the Gold Ranger is." Armada said

"I don't know but he'll have to show up soon." Darkla said

Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The Rangers were all having something to eat.

"Hey guys there's a new movie." Karone said

"Really what's it called?" Cassie asked

"Star Cross lovers." Karone said

"I so want to go see it." Aisha said

"Oh no." Rocky and Tommy said

"Ok we are so inviting Hayley." Katherine said

"You guys go. I'm going to stay here." Kimberly said

"Oh no you don't even if Jason isn't here he would want you to be with us and have fun." Trini said

"Ok." Kimberly said

The rest of the males other then Tommy and Rocky all looked on confused. Back inside the Dark Fortress. Ecliptor walked up to Armada

"My queen the Terror Bull is ready." Ecliptor said

"Good send it to the Quarry." Armada said

"Yes ma'am." Ecliptor said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove the Rangers, Karone and Hayley walked out of the cinema.

"That was great." Cassie said

"I agree." TJ said

"It was beautiful." Karone said

"True." Carlos said

"That was fun." Ashley said

"I'll go along with that." Andros said

"That was boring." Rocky and Tommy said

"Oh calm down guys." Hayley said

"Since you two aren't happy you can pay for lunch." Aisha said

"For all of us." Hayley said

"No fair." Rocky and Tommy said

"Oh it's fair." Kimberly said

The Rangers, Karone and Hayley all walked off. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress. Ecliptor walked up to Armada.

"My queen Terrorbull is at the Quarry." Ecliptor said

"Good now to destroy the Rangers." Armada said

Back in Angel Grove the Rangers, Hayley and Karone were having something to eat. Just then Billy's Communicator beeped.

"We read you." Billy said

"You better get over to the Quarry." Alpha said

"What is it with monsters and quarries?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

The Rangers ran off while Karone and Hayley sat there talking. Later at the Quarry all the Rangers showed up morphed and they saw Terror Bull

"Hello Rangers." Terror Bull said

"Didn't we destroy you?" Carlos asked

"Yes but I am a more powerful Terror Bull." Terror Bull said

The Rangers then started to fight Terror Bull. But all of there weapons back fired.

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"It appears that the other Terror Bull was just sent to copy the data of our weapons so this Terror Bull could block all the attacks." Billy said

"Oh great." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back on Pheados Jason was walking along until he came across two stone statues.

"Why do I have a sudden feeling of déjà vu?" Jason asked

Just then the Stone Statues attacked but Jason jumped out of the way and the two statues destroyed each other.

"Well that works." Jason said

Jason kept walking along just then his Ninja Form transformed into his Ranger form.

"Looks like I'm getting closer to the temple." Jason said

Jason kept on walking. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship Karone teleported in.

"How are they doing Alpha?" Karone asked

"Not to good there weapons are useless." Alpha said

"Not good." Karone said

Meanwhile back at the Quarry the Rangers were still trying to fight Terror Bull but none of there weapons were working.

"Man I wish we could call on our old weapons." Zack said

"Same here." Adam said

"Come on guys we can't give up." Billy said

"Billy's right." Trini said

The Rangers kept fighting the Terror Bull. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"There has to something we can do." Karone said

"There's nothing we can do." Alpha said

Back at the Quarry Billy punched and kicked the Terror Bull.

"If weapons won't work we'll just have to use our fists." Billy said

The others nodded and started attacking Terror Bull. Meanwhile back on the Planet Pheados. Jason found the Temple and walked inside. Just then the Temple started to light up.

"Welcome Jason of Neo Eltar." A voice said

"Whose there?" Jason asked

"It is I the Phoenix." The Voice said

"Ok so what now?" Jason asked

"Walk towards the altar." The Voice said

Jason walked towards the Altar and noticed a Coin.

"What is this?" Jason asked

"That is the Key to the Phoenix Zord." The Voice said

Jason picked up the Coin and it shone brightly. When the light died down Jason was outside but now looking at a thirty story Golden Phoenix Zord.

"Whoa." Jason said

"Now you have control over the Golden Phoenix Zord." The Voice said

"Thank you." Jason said

Jason then teleported back to earth. Back on Earth at the Quarry the Terror Bull wasn't going down easily until a gold flash of light attacked and sent the Terror Bull flying. Just then Jason showed up.

"Gold Ranger." Terror Bull said

"Hello Bull Face." Jason said

"Now you will pay." Terror Bull said

Jason then turned into a Golden Energy Cougar and destroyed Terror Bull.

"You were saying." Jason said

Just then Terror Bull grew thirty Stories tall.

"Looks like I'm back." Terror Bull said

"Yeah but not for long. I call on the power of the Golden Phoenix Zord." Jason said

Back on Pheados the Golden Phoenix Zord lit up and then teleported away. Back at the Quarry the Golden Phoenix Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside.

"Golden Cougar Zord, awaken." Jason said

Just then the Golden Cougar Zord appeared.

"Initiate Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord transformation." Jason said

Just then the Golden Cougar Zord transformed into its Warrior mode then the Phoenix Zord became the legs, arms, chest and head armor also gave the Golden Cougar Warrior mode wings.

"Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord power up." Jason said

"Whoa cool." Billy said

"That is awesome." Zack said

Just then the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord took flight and then transformed into a giant firebird and then struck and destroyed Terror Bull before returning to normal.

"Well that's one way to cook a bull." Zack said

"Yeah." Trini said

Later in the park Jason was leading a blind folded Kimberly somewhere. Then he stopped and took off the Blindfold and Kimberly saw a picnic.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Just to say sorry for not telling you before I left." Jason said

"That's ok." Kimberly said

The two sat down and enjoyed the Picnic and each other's company. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Billy and Tommy were sparring while TJ and Andros watched.

"Wow you two can really keep up with each other. Andros said

"Yeah well Billy was trained by Jason. Tommy said

"Really?" TJ asked

"Yeah." Billy said

Andros and TJ both walked off as Tommy and Billy kept sparring. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"So Jason now has the Golden Phoenix Zord." Darkla said

"Yes." Armada said

"Don't worry soon he'll be ours and then his powers will belong to us." Darkla said

Armada nodded and walked off.

"It's a pity all I want you to do Armada is marry him. Then I'll destroy you and take my place along side Jason as the Queen of Evil." Darkla said

End of Golden Phoenix Zord Arises.


	24. Zhane's Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'm sorry to anyone who likes this episode but I've only ever seen it once. So I'm sorry if I stuffed up this chapter

**Zhane's Destiny**

On the planet TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos were walking along. But there sight was blocked by the sandstorm.

"This is impossible we can't see a thing." Carlos said

"I know." TJ said

Just then all four Rangers got grabbed from behind. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship Andros and Zhane looked on.

"TJ guys come in." Andros said

"Guys are you there." Zhane said

"It's no use guys the sandstorm is making it impossible to find them." Jason said

"Good point." Zhane said

"Go down to the planet and see if you can find them." Jason said

"Right." Andros and Zhane said

Andros and Zhane left. Meanwhile back on the planet TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos were thrown into a jail cell.

"What the heck?" Carlos asked

"I have no idea." Cassie said

"What's the big idea?" TJ asked

"You are spies for Dark Specter and Astronima." The man said

"How long have you been down here? Astronima was defeated by a evil being known as Darkla." Ashley said

"What?" The woman asked

"Astronima isn't around anymore only Dark Specter is." Carlos said

"Shut up there lying." Another man said

"Ok so Darkla's daughter Armada dresses up like Astronima." Cassie said

"But we are not spies. We work for the Gold Ranger." TJ said

"The Gold Ranger of Triforia or of Earth?" The man asked

"The Gold Ranger of Triforia is dead so the one of earth." Ashley said

"I don't believe you." The younger man said

Meanwhile outside on the planet's surface Zhane and Andros were looking for there friends.

"It's impossible to see anything." Zhane said

"I know." Andros said

Meanwhile back underground. TJ and the other Space Rangers were looking at the people and some of them had coral on them.

"This is ridicules." Cassie said

"I know." TJ said

Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress. Darkonda walked up to Darkla.

"Darkla the plan is working we have captured four of the Space Rangers." Darkonda said

"No one suspects that the coral is actually a monster?" Darkla asked

"Nope." Darkonda said

"Good now get back there." Darkla said

"Yes Darkla." Darkonda said

Meanwhile back on the planet Andros and Zhane were still walking along.

"I do not like this." Zhane said

"Neither do I." Andros said

Just then some more people appeared and grabbed Andros and Zhane. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Alpha, scan that coral." Jason said

"It appears that Coral is a monster known as Coralizer." Alpha said

"Oh great." Jason said

"What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"I'll take care of Coralizer." Jason said

"Be careful." Alpha said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

Jason then moved his arms and crossed them in front of his chest. Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason said

Meanwhile back on the planet Jason teleported down and then blasted the Coral turning it into Coralizer.

"No this can't be." Coralizer said

"Oh it can be." Jason said

Jason then started fighting Coralizer. Meanwhile back underground Andros and Zhane were pushed to the ground the two looked up and they saw there friends.

"What is going on?" Andros asked

"Remove there hoods." The old man said

Everyone was shocked at the fact they saw Andros and Zhane.

"Andros. Zhane. How are you?" The old man asked

"We'll tell you later how about letting our friends go." Andros said

"So sorry." The old man said

Meanwhile back above ground Jason kicked Coralizer to the ground. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Looks like we need to turn things up a notch." Darkla said

"Looks like it." Armada said

"Fire the Satalasers." Darkla said

Back on the planet the Satalasers hit Coralizer and made him grow.

"Gold Assault Armor, activate." Jason said

Just then Jason transformed into the Golden Assault armored Ranger. Jason then flew up and then blasted and destroyed Coralizer. Then landed back on the ground and powered down to his Ranger form and the Sandstorm disappeared. Jason then teleported downwards. Meanwhile back underground. A young man walked in.

"They are not your friends." The young man said

"Neither are you, Darkonda." A voice said

Just then the room light up in a golden glow then the Gold Zeo Ranger appeared.

"It's the Gold Ranger." The man said

"Yes and that is Darkonda." Jason said

Just then the man transformed into Darkonda.

"Very good Gold Ranger but you can't stop me." Darkonda said

"Actually yeah I can. I need Black Storm Golden Power now." Jason said

Just then Jason transformed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger with Golden Armor. Jason then dashed at Darkonda and struck and destroyed Darkonda with the Black Storm Lance Sword. Later The Six Space Rangers, The Gold Ranger and the rebels are all standing outside.

"We are sorry." The old man said

"That's ok." Andros said

"Guys. I'm staying with the Rebels they'll need help." Zhane said

"I agree." Jason said

"You sure Zhane?" Andros asked

"I'm sure." Zhane said

"OK well good luck." Andros said

"Good luck." Zhane said

The two shared a brotherly hug and broke apart then each of the other Space Rangers hugged Zhane.

"Come on we have to get back." Jason said

"Right." The five Space Rangers said

"Good luck Zhane and take care." Jason said

"You too Gold Ranger." Zhane said

The six Rangers then teleported away.

"Thank you Zhane." The old man said

"No thanks needed." Zhane said

Later back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. TJ and Carlos were sparing while Cassie and Karone watched. Ashley walked up to Andros.

"You ok?" Ashley asked

"Yeah I'll be fine." Andros said

"I know you'll miss him. But he'll be back. But you know as well as I do that the Rebels need protecting." Ashley said

"I know it's hard to say goodbye." Andros said

"That it is." Ashley said

Neither one noticed that Jason was watching them.

"All it takes is one person to change your entire life." Jason thought.

Jason then walked off.

End of Zhane's Destiny


	25. Always a Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Well here's always a chance. It's a little different then the one on TV. Well anyway on with the story.

**Always a Chance**

At a Science Lab a monster named Lizwizard was draining information out of the humans. Just then the Five Space Rangers now morphed showed up.

"Stop what your doing Lizwizard." Andros said

"Not a chance Red Ranger." Lizwizard said

Lizwizard then used his tongue and grabbed hold of Andros and then switched places with him.

"Nice trick huh?" Lizwizard asked

Lizwizard then ran off and the Rangers chased after him. Outside the Science lab the Rangers ran out and then the Quantrons appeared. The Rangers started fighting the Quantrons. Then Cassie attacked Lizwizard but Lizwizard grabbed her with his tongue.

"Luna Lance." Carlos said

Carlos then used the Lance to jump then he went to attack Lizwizard. But Lizwizard switched places with Cassie and Carlos accidentally struck Cassie.

"Ha you attacked your fellow team mate." Lizwizard said

Lizwizard teleported off as the others ran up to Cassie.

"What have I done?" Carlos asked in thought.

"Cassie, are you ok?" Ashley asked

"I'll be ok." Cassie said

Carlos walked off.

"Carlos." Cassie called out

But Carlos didn't listen he kept walking. Later inside the Astro Carrier Ship Carlos walked into the sick bay and saw Cassie playing chess with Alpha.

"Cassie I'm sorry." Carlos said

"It wasn't your fault." Cassie said

"I was so focused on the monster I forgot he could switch." Carlos said

"It happens to all of us Carlos. There's always a chance we will get hurt by the monster or by each other." Cassie said

Carlos walked off.

"Carlos." Cassie said

"Give him time he needs to understand it for himself." Alpha said

"I know and this time talking to Jason isn't going to help." Cassie said

Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Lizwizard was downloading the data he had collected.

"Great job." Darkla said

"Thank you." Lizwizard said

"Not about the data about destroying the Black Space Ranger's confidence." Darkla said

"Want me to destroy it some more?" Lizwizard asked

"Go on." Darkla said

Lizwizard teleported off.

"Excellent if the Black Space Ranger quits then the Space Rangers won't be at full strength." Darkla said

Later back at the Computer lab Carlos was walking along when Lizwizard showed up.

"Want to have another shot at defeating me?" Lizwizard asked

"Let's Rock it." Carlos said

Carlos then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into the Black Space Ranger and started fighting Lizwizard.

"You don't stand a chance Black Ranger." Lizwizard said

Carlos was then sent flying into the wall.

"Now to finish you off." Lizwizard said

"Not today." A voice said

Lizwizard then looked but before he could do anything he was kicked to the ground. Carlos then looked and saw Adam.

"Adam." Carlos said

"Hey." Adam said

"I'll defeat you too." Lizwizard said

Adam then started fighting Lizwizard and kicked the monster down.

"I'll be back." Lizwizard said

Adam then walked over to Carlos and helped him up. Carlos powered down

"You ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah thanks to you." Carlos said

"I meant mentally." Adam said

"No. I need help." Carlos said

"Come on." Adam said as he started to walk off

Carlos followed Adam. Later in the park the two were sitting on a bench. Carlos told Adam what happened.

"And you're afraid you might do it again." Adam said

"Yeah." Carlos said

"Look we all make mistakes but it's those mistakes we can learn from." Adam said

"If I ever needed help this is the time." Carlos said

"Then I'll help you. Come on." Adam said

"Huh?" Carlos asked

"You want my help or not?" Adam asked

A bit later Adam was training Carlos. The two ran up and down stairs then Adam got Carlos to punch pads. Then Carlos was fighting Adam blindfolded.

"How is this going to help me?" Carlos asked

"You need to focus." Adam said

Carlos tried to fight Adam but his mind wouldn't stay on the job. Carlos took the blind fold off.

"I can't do this." Carlos said

"Yes you can. You need to realize that everyone makes mistakes." Adam said

"Jason never did." Carlos said

"Yes he did. He made the mistake of not trusting his friends earlier and he regrets not telling them sooner." Adam said

"Really?" Carlos asked

"Yes even Jason has made mistakes." Adam said

"I'm not like you or Jason I can't do this." Carlos said

Carlos then ran off. Adam then walked up to Alpha.

"What can we do?" Alpha asked

"It's all up to Carlos. But he has to realize that there's always a chance you're going to get hurt or you're going to be the one to hurt your teammates. You just got to stand back up and keep fighting." Adam said

"I agree." Alpha said

Adam then reached into his bag and pulled out the Mastodon Morpher.

"Alpha do you think I can use this?" Adam asked

"Adam no this is Zack's morpher yours was destroyed when you gained your Black Frog Ninja Powers." Alpha said

"Hey chill out I was just asking." Adam said

"Don't do that to me." Alpha said

Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship Carlos placed his morpher and communicator on the control panel.

"What are you doing Carlos?" Cassie asked

"I'm quitting." Carlos said

"What why?" TJ asked

"Because I hurt one of you and there may be a chance I'll do it again." Carlos said

"Carlos it was an accident." Andros said

"No I'm just not cut out to be a Ranger." Carlos said

Carlos walked off. With the four Space Rangers looking on. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"It wasn't my fault the Green Sentinel Ranger appeared and helped the Black Ranger." Lizwizard said

"I'll give you one more chance now go destroy the Black Space Ranger." Darkla said

Lizwizard teleported off.

"Are you sure this will work?" Armada asked

"Yes I'm sure after all Jason chose him to be the Black Ranger. So if Jason doesn't want to see the new Black Ranger leave he'll help out." Darkla said

Meanwhile back in the Park Carlos walked up to Adam and Alpha.

"I heard you quit." Adam said

"It was the right thing to do." Carlos said

"More like the cowardly thing to do." Adam said

"What?" Carlos asked

"Carlos the only way your going to fight your fears is to face them head on. Adam said

"I'm not like you, Zack or Jason." Carlos said

"No your Carlos the guy that said he would make Jason proud. Funny I don't see it all I see is a coward running away from his problems." Adam said

Carlos froze and let what Adam said sink in.

"He's right I am a coward. Everyone has been trying to help me realize that there's always a chance someone will get hurt no matter what you do but you have to stand up and keep fighting." Carlos thought.

Just then Lizwizard and Quantrons appeared. Both Carlos and Adam started fighting them. Just then Adam reached into this bag and pulled out Zack's morpher.

"This is the only way to teach you Carlos." Adam thought.

"Adam, don't do it." Alpha said

"It's Morphin time." Adam said

"Adam no." Carlos said

Adam then pointed the Morpher out in front of him.

"Mastodon." Adam called

Adam then kicked down Lizwizard.

"Adam what are you doing? Carlos asked

"Saving your neck, now get going." Adam said

"But Adam." Carlos said

"I'll be fine just go." Adam said

Adam then started fighting Lizwizard while Carlos ran off. Carlos stopped and looked back.

"He morphed using Zack's morpher to save me. Now I get it no matter what we do. We always have to stand up and fight. We all make mistakes but we can learn from them. Just like defeat can make us stronger. So can learning from our mistakes." Carlos thought.

Carlos then ran back and pushed Lizwizard to the ground.

"Carlos?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Carlos said

"Carlos." A voice yelled

Carlos looked over and saw the other four Space Rangers now morphed running up.

"Here you might need this." Cassie said

Cassie then threw Carlos's morpher to him. Carlos caught the morpher and placed it on his wrist and in a purple flash of light transformed into the Black Space Ranger.

"Alright Carlos." Adam said

"Let's do this." Carlos said

The four Space Rangers fought the Quantrons while Adam and Carlos double teamed Lizwizard. Carlos then pulled out the Luna Lance. Adam attacked Lizwizard but got tied up by Lizwizard's tongue. Carlos then went to attack Lizwizard. But Lizwizard switched placed with Adam. Carlos this time landed on Adam's shoulder and attacked Lizwizard and destroyed him.

"Great job." Adam said

"Thanks." Carlos said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"You were saying mother?" Armada asked

"Oh shut up and fire the Satalasers." Darkla said

Meanwhile back in the park Lizwizard got hit with the Satalasers and grew thirty stories tall.

"Well your up." Adam said

"We need Astro Megazord Power Now." Carlos said

Just then the Astro Megazord showed up and the five Space Rangers hopped inside. Then the Astro Megazord powered up its sword and then struck and destroyed Lizwizard. The five Space Rangers jumped down and powered down and ran up to Adam who was now powered down.

"Adam, thank you." Carlos said

"No problem." Adam said

"So one question. Why aren't you hurt?" Carlos asked

"Simple I was the second Black Ranger when Zack went over to Switzerland. I had his powers transferred to me." Adam said

"Oh yeah." Carlos said

The six Rangers all laughed then TJ, Andros, Ashley and Cassie picked up Carlos while Adam laughed. None of the Rangers noticed that Jason was watching them.

"Well done Carlos." Jason said

Jason walked off and disappeared while the six Rangers continued laughing.

End of Always a Chance


	26. Weakening of the Gold Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Weakening of the Gold Part1**

In the forest Jason was walking along clearing his head of everything that happened. Just then Darkonda showed up and attacked but Jason back flipped out of the way.

"Nice dodge then again I wouldn't expect anything less from the strongest Ranger." Darkonda said

"What do you want Darkonda?" Jason asked

"Just an innocent little duel between us." Darkonda said

"As if." Jason said

"You know me so well." Darkonda said

Just then the Quantrons appeared out of nowhere and attacked but Jason morphed into the Blue Wolf Ranger and sent the Quantron's flying with his Wolf Blades.

"Looks to me like you're all alone." Jason said

"You'll pay for that Gold Ranger." Darkonda said

Darkonda teleported off. Jason just looked on then teleported away. Inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason teleported in and powered down.

"You ok?" Karone asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

"That's good to know." Kimberly said

"What did Darkonda want anyway?" Andros asked

"Same thing to capture me." Jason said

"Great if it's not Tommy it's you that's the Target." Trini said

"Actually the target has always been me except that time when Tommy was captured by Gasket." Jason said

The others nodded and Jason walked off. In his room Jason walked out of his bathroom after splashing water on his face and saw Kimberly.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked

"I think I'm going to be a target." Kimberly said

"If you are a target trust me all hell will break loose." Jason said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Kim you're the most important being in my life if I lost you I don't know what I'd do. I love you Kimberly and when this is all over we'll have the wedding." Jason said

"But what about the spiritual side of it?" Kimberly asked

"Like Marlon said we'll know on the day." Jason said

Kimberly just looked on. Jason walked over and hugged her.

"Just let it out sweetheart." Jason said

Kimberly cried onto Jason's top. While he just stood there and hugged her. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress. Darkonda walked up to Darkla.

"He's a lot stronger then we thought." Darkonda said

"Well not for long I know how to weaken him." Darkla said

"How my queen?" Darkonda asked

"Capture the Purple Ranger." Darkla said

"Excellent idea." Darkonda said

"Yes you will distract the Gold Ranger and lead him into the forest. While the other fifteen Rangers fight my Batarax." Darkla said

"Perfect and while they do that Ecliptor can do something right for a change and capture the Purple Ranger." Darkonda said

"Exactly." Darkla said

Darkonda walked off. Later in Angel Grove Batarax showed up and started attacking the city to lure the Rangers out of hiding. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason and Kimberly walked into the bridge.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Darkla has sent down a new monster." Trini said

"Something's up." Billy said

"I agree." Tommy said

"Ok Tommy and Andros your teams come with me. The rest of you stay here. Jason said

"No Jason we better go too." Billy said

"Please Jase." Kimberly said

"Ok we'll all go but the minute you think something is wrong I want you to teleport out of there." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

"Ok Rangers let's go." Jason said

The sixteen Rangers ran off. Back in Angel Grove all sixteen Rangers now morphed showed up and started fighting the Quantrons. Just then Darkonda showed up and tried to attack Jason. But Jason pulled out his Cougar Sword and blocked the attack. Darkonda jumped backwards and started running.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked

"Come and get me Gold Ranger." Darkonda said

Jason chased after Darkonda.

"Jason, wait." Andros said

"He can handle Darkonda." Billy said

"We better protect Kimberly I have a strange feeling this is what Darkla wanted." Andros said

"I agree." Billy said

The two Rangers ran over to help Kimberly. Meanwhile in the Forest Jason chased Darkonda until they came to a clearing.

"You fell into my trap Gold Ranger." Darkonda said

"What trap?" Jason asked

"You'll find out." Darkonda said

Darkonda then attacked Jason. But Jason blocked the attack and sent Darkonda flying backwards. Jason then powered up his Cougar Sword and slashed Darkonda.

"You may have defeated me today Gold Ranger but you won't be able to save the Purple Ranger." Darkonda said

"No Kimberly." Jason said

"Good luck getting back in time." Darkonda said

Jason ran off while Darkonda blew up losing yet another life. Meanwhile back in the city. Tommy and Adam powered up there element strikes and took down Batarax. Just then Ecliptor showed up and struck down the rangers. He then walked up to Kimberly and grabbed her.

"You're coming with me." Ecliptor said

"No." Billy said

Just then Jason ran up.

"Let her go." Jason said

"Not a chance Gold Ranger." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor then shocked Kimberly causing her to Power down.

"You creep." Jason said

"Why thank you. Now to take her back to my queen." Ecliptor said

"Jason, catch." Kimberly said as she threw her gem

Jason caught the gem and watched Ecliptor teleport Kimberly away.

"NO." Jason yelled.

Billy and Tommy walked up and grabbed Jason. Then all fifteen Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress. Ecliptor brought in Kimberly.

"I have brought the Purple Ranger my Queen." Ecliptor said

"Good. Now the Gold Ranger will have to do what I say if he doesn't want you hurt." Darkla said

"You hurt me and he'll destroy you and your daughter." Kimberly said

"Ah yes your fiancé's anger. Is a powerful thing indeed but he can't defeat me with the Revenge Wolf Armor I'm too powerful." Darkla said

"What do you want with him? He never did anything to you." Kimberly said

"No but his Great Grandfather did and since his Great Grandson is also the Grandson of Zordon that makes him more powerful then both Zordon and King Thomas. Now take her away." Darkla said

Ecliptor took Kimberly away while unknown to them Baka the Crane Spirit was watching them.

"Oh no I better tell the four monolith Ninjas." Baka said

Baka disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The fourteen Rangers were all worried about there leader ever since they teleported back he went straight to his room and hasn't come out.

"He's taking this hard." Andros said

"Kimberly was captured and he blames himself for not saving her." Trini said

"After all Kimberly is the most important person in Jason's life." Ashley said

"What about his parents?" Karone asked

"They died." Zack said

"Oh." Karone said

"We have to help get Kimberly back it's the only way to help him." Andros said

The others nodded and Karone walked off. Outside Jason's room Karone knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Jason said

"It's me Karone." Karone said

"Come in." Jason said

Karone walked in and sat down away from Jason.

"I know you'll save Kimberly." Karone said

"I wish I got there in time." Jason said

"Jason you know that your Ninja Speed doesn't work well in your Ranger forms." Billy said from the door.

"I know I just feel so helpless." Jason said

Karone at this time had enough. She walked over to Jason and slapped him across the face. Both Billy and Jason were shocked

"Look Kimberly needs you to be strong for her and not mope around. Now get up and start acting like the man Kimberly needs not the man she doesn't. Kimberly gave you her gem so that her powers couldn't be corrupted. Now go and save your future wife." Karone said

Jason touched his cheek and then closed his eyes when he opened his eyes they had gone Cougar.

"Darkla its payback time by me and your daughter will be the first to go." Jason said coldly

Both Billy and Karone were shocked at Jason's attitude but then they both nodded and walked off.

End of Weakening of the Gold Part1


	27. Power of the Cougar Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Power of the Cougar Part2**

In the park Jason was wearing a Red singlet and Black sweatpants and was practicing with his Cougar Sword which looked like a normal sword to anyone else.

"I'll get you back Kimberly and I will make Darkla pay." Jason thought

Jason then slashed the wind and a few tree branches fell to the ground.

"This time Darkla it's personal." Jason said with an Icy tone to his voice.

Meanwhile in a Cave Darkonda was looking at his lives chart.

"I only have five lives left I better be careful." Darkonda said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress Armada and Darkla were watching Jason train.

"Oh that body is giving me chills." Armada said

"You said it my dear Daughter." Darkla said

"What are we going to do about the Purple Ranger?" Armada asked

"Let me worry about that you just keep that old fool Dark Specter busy thinking that you're Astronima." Darkla said

"Yes mother." Armada said

Armada transformed into Astronima and walked off.

"Now to give that hunk a true work out. Quantrons go attack the Gold Ranger." Darkla said

Back in the Park Jason was still training when the Quantrons appeared and attacked. Jason defended with the Cougar Sword. He then went into a spin and struck down all the Quantrons. Just then some spikes appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?" Jason asked

Jason then looked and saw Darkla's newest monster Spikey.

"Oh great." Jason said

"Time for you to come with me Gold Ranger." Spikey said

Jason looked on and then went into a spin and struck down Spikey. Jason's eyes then went wolf then gold then Cougar.

"It's time to play." Jason said with a growl to his tone.

Meanwhile on another planet Andros and Ashley were walking around.

"This is a total bust there's nothing here." Andros said

"Come on let's head back." Ashley said

"Good idea." Andros said

The two Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The two Rangers teleported in and powered down.

"You two ok?" TJ asked

"Yeah but there was nothing there." Andros said

"You mean Darkla lead us on a wild goose chase." Carlos said

"Yeah." Ashley said

Just then Billy walked in.

"Anything?" Billy asked

"Nothing." Andros said

"Billy it appears Jason is fighting a monster but he's not morphing." DECA said

"Bring it up on screen." Billy said

"Of course." DECA said

Just then the screen showed Jason fighting Spikey.

"Man Jason is really letting that monster have it." Andros said

"Tommy you better get in here." Billy said

Tommy walked into the bridge and saw Jason fighting Spikey.

"We better go." Tommy said

"I agree." Billy said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

Billy then moved his arms like he was morphing into the Gold Ranger while Tommy made his Beast Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Beast Red Falcon." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Beast Silver Wolf." Billy called

The two Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the park Jason then slashed Spikey and sent him flying. Spikey then stood up and fired spikes at Jason but Jason blocked the spikes by spinning the Cougar Sword as a shield. Jason then dash at Spikey and disappeared. Jason then reappeared behind Spikey and then Spikey fell and blew up.

"Never mess with me." Jason said

Just then Jason felt strange and he fainted just as Billy and Tommy showed up. Billy grabbed Jason's gym bag and Tommy lifted Jason up. All three then teleported away. Back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason was in the sick bay.

"How is he Karone?" Tommy asked

"In a deep sleep I'd say that it might have something to do with his powers but I'm not to sure." Karone said

"Thanks can you keep an eye on him?" Billy asked

"Sure." Karone said

Billy and Tommy both walked off. Back in the Bridge the two Rangers walked in and saw the rest of the Rangers.

"What now?" Trini asked

"Keep searching for Kimberly." Billy said

"Now that Jason is in a deep sleep. We'll have to be on our toes. Andros I need you to contact Zhane and see if he can come and help us." Tommy said

"Will do." Andros said

"Trini go help Karone take care of Jason." Billy said

Trini nodded and walked off.

"Zack and Aisha you two come with me were going to train since we don't have Kimberly our Zeo Beast Megazord is out of commission." Billy said

"Right." Zack and Aisha said

"While the rest of us stay here and keep searching." Tommy said

The Rangers nodded and got to work while Zack, Billy and Aisha walked off.

End of Power of the Cougar Part2

**Note: **Sorrt this Chapter was short. Oh and Jason going into a deep sleep will be explained in the next chapter Awakening of the Cougar Part3 in the five part saga before the Psycho Rangers show up.


	28. Awakening of the Cougar Part3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Awakening of the Cougar Part3**

Back inside the Astro Carrier Ship the fourteen Rangers were still looking for Kimberly. Karone then walked into the bridge.

"How is he?" Tommy asked

"Still hasn't woken up so I came here to help you guys find Kimberly." Karone said

"Good we need all the help we can get." Billy said

The Rangers and Karone got back to work. Meanwhile in the sick bay Jason was lying on the bed when Alpha walked in.

"I know you'll save Kimberly. After all you saved everyone and risked your life to stop Divatox and from the Rangers told me you've been a hero since day one. Come on Jason don't let Darkla win I know you can save Kimberly." Alpha said

"Nice speech Alpha." DECA said

"Thank you." Alpha said

Meanwhile inside Jason's dream Jason looked around and realized it wasn't a dream he found himself back inside the Monolith.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"We have brought you here." A voice said

Jason turned around and saw the Red and Black Ninjas.

"What's happening?" Jason asked

"Your spiritual wedding that's what." The Black robed Ninja said

"But how?" Jason asked

"You'll find out right now you need to get ready." The Red robed ninja said

Just then both ninjas lifted up there hands and Jason closed his eyes when he opened them he was dressed in a Black dressed shirt underneath a Black suit jacket, Black jeans and Black dressed boots.

"Now your ready follow us." The black robed Ninja said

Jason nodded and walked off. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship's Bridge.

"I've got a faint energy signal." Billy said

"Is it Kimberly?" Trini asked

"No it's Zordon." Billy said

"It could be a trick." Karone said

"I agree with Karone." Tommy said

"Well we better just check it out anyway." Billy said

The others nodded and set course for the planet with Zordon's energy signal. Meanwhile back in Jason's dream. Jason and the two ninjas walked into a room that looked like a church. Jason was lead up to the front of the altar. Jason then turned around and couldn't believe who he saw.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Great Grandma and Great Grandpa and Wolf Heart." Jason said

"Hi." Susan said

Jason smiled and couldn't believe that members of his family were here. Jason then heard the doors open and looked and saw the white and blue robed Ninjas walking down the aisle. Jason then saw a sight that took his breath away. Kimberly was walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. Kimberly then stood next to Jason.

"Looks like this is our spiritual wedding." Kimberly said

"Looks like it and all the animal spirits are here along with members of my family." Jason said

Kimberly smiled at the smile on Jason's face.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I can't believe I get to marry you in front of my family." Jason said

"Then after all this is over I get to marry you in front of everyone else." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and then the Black robed Ninja stood in front of the two.

(I'm sorry but I've never been to a wedding so I'm just going to skip this part. Please don't ask me to write a wedding for this)

"By the powers entrusted to me by the Sacred Animals I now pronounce you husband and Wife you may kiss the bride." The Black robed Ninja said

Jason lifted the veil covering Kimberly's face and leaned down and kissed Kimberly on the lips. Everyone clapped just then Jason felt strange and broke the kiss just then Jason's eyes went cougar and a huge amount of energy surged through him.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"It's ok his true power is now unlocked. You are now protected by an invisible golden barrier so if Darkla tries to do anything to you. You will be safe." The Blue robed Ninja said

Just then the energy stopped and Jason's opened his eyes they were Cougar but with a Golden tinge. Jason's eyes went back to normal when he saw Kimberly.

"I'm proud of you Jason." Susan said

"We're all proud of you." Gary said

Just then Wolf Heart walked up to Jason.

"You are now the Ultimate Warrior." Wolf Heart said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Jason now it is time for you to go save Kimberly and stop Darkla." King Thomas said

"I agree." Susan said

Jason nodded and looked at Kimberly and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Then broke the kiss.

"Soon I'll really have you in my arms." Jason said

"I'll be waiting." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Look there's the planet." Billy said

Just then Alpha walked in.

"Um Rangers Jason's disappeared." Alpha said

"What?" Tommy asked

"We better get down to the planet." Andros said

The fourteen rangers ran off. Later on the planet the fourteen rangers now morphed were walking along when they spotted Zordon.

"Zordon." Tommy said

"Wait it's a trap." Billy said

"Correct and you fell for it." Dark Specter said

Just then Quantrons and Darkonda showed up.

"Hang on where is the Gold Ranger?" Darkonda asked

Just then a Gold Energy Cougar destroyed the energy tube and then struck down the Quantrons around the Rangers and then landed on top of some boxes. Just then everyone looked and saw Jason wearing a Black Sleeveless top underneath a Long Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Black boots.

"Jason." Billy said

Jason then opened his eyes and they were Cougar with a golden tinge. Jason then looked down at the other Rangers.

"What the heck?" Tommy asked

"Quantrons attack him." Darkonda said

Just then the Quantrons blasted Jason but when the smoke disappeared all they could see were giant rocks then all of a sudden the four rocks shot outwards and defeated the Quantrons. Jason just stood there like nothing is happening.

"Attack." Darkconda said

Jason then jumped up and landed before going into a spin and sending out a giant tornado that sent the Quantrons flying. Jason then punched the ground causing it to crack open causing fire to shoot up and engulf the rest of the Quantrons. Jason then stood up and looked at Darkonda.

"So Gold ranger you showed up." Darkonda said

Jason didn't say anything he just folded his arms and looked at Darkonda. Darkonda then charged at Jason. But Jason disappeared then reappeared behind Darkconda holding the Power Sword. Just then Darkonda fell to the ground and blew up.

"Whoa." The fourteen Rangers said

Jason then turned around and the Rangers saw his eyes but then Jason teleported away before anyone could ask him about it.

"What was that about?" Andros asked

"Come on let's get back to the Astro Carrier Ship." Billy said

The fourteen Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress Darkla watched what happened but never saw Jason's eyes.

"So the Gold Ranger has learned a few new tricks." Darkla said

"Yeah and he defeated Darkonda again." Armada said

"How many lives does he have left?" Darkla asked

"I have no idea." Armada said

"Well no matter soon his usefulness will be over. Now I'm going to talk to our guest you stay here." Darkla said

"Yes mother." Armada said

Darkla walked off. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship Jason was in the bridge when the other Rangers walked in. Jason turned around and his eyes were still Cougar with the golden tinge.

"Jason?" Billy asked

"I'm ok. I've just gained my full powers." Jason said

"But how?" Trini asked

"Spiritual wedding." Jason said

"So you and Kimberly are married spiritually?" Zack asked

"Correct. Now Tommy and Billy come here." Jason said

Tommy and Billy walked over to Jason.

"Hold out your gems." Jason said

Billy and Tommy brought out there Zeo Beast Gems. Jason then held his hand over the two gems and then both Tommy and Billy morphed so did Aisha, Trini and Zack but their suits were different. Tommy now had chest armor like Billy over his flame design. Billy now had a black claw mark on his suit with Thunder designs. Aisha, Trini and Zack just had claw marks on there Ranger suits.

"This is amazing." Billy said

"You now control the power of Thunder and the power of the Wolf. Tommy you control the Power of Fire and the Power of the Falcon. Making you two the true leaders of your teams." Jason said

"Awesome." Tommy said

"This is amazing." Billy said

"So Billy and Tommy can do your trick." Zack said

"My trick is more advanced I can now control all animal powers and Element powers." Jason said

"Ok that works." Trini said

Jason just smiled and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked

"To get my wife back." Jason said

"But you're not married physically." Trini said

"Nope but we are spiritually." Jason said

Jason walked out of the bridge and down the hall.

"Now Darkla it's time for you to beware of the Cougar cause you only saw a small amount of my true power and soon you will understand the meaning of never mess with a Cougar." Jason said coldly.

End of Awakening of the Cougar Part3


	29. Jason's Revenge Part4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Jason's Revenge Part4**

Back inside the Astro Carrier Ship Jason was in his room. Jason then stood up and walked over to the window.

"So Darkla you're keeping Kimberly somewhere other then the Dark Fortress." Jason said

Jason's eyes were still Cougar tinged with gold. Jason just looked out into space.

"It's almost time for payback." Jason said.

Jason then went back to his bed and lied down. Jason then closed his eyes knowing that his eyes wouldn't return to normal until Kimberly had her Purple Crane Beast Gem back.

Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Darkla was watching her daughter talk to Dark Specter. Just then Armada walked in and transformed back into her old self.

"Well?" Darkla asked

"He's angry at the fact the Gold Ranger isn't on our side." Armada said

"That lava head won't stop will he?" Darkla asked

"Nope so he's sending an Asteroid down to earth to flush out the Gold Ranger." Armada said

"Good for him." Darkla said

"What about the Purple Ranger?" Armada asked

"Well she's sleeping and soon she'll be no more once the Gold Ranger falls into my trap." Darkla said

Armada nodded and walked off. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Tommy and Billy were testing out there new powers.

"You guys are doing great." Adam said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Has anyone seen Jason?" Kat asked

"He's in his room." Billy said

"Why?" Tanya asked

"No idea." Tommy said

"OK we've really got to have a talk with that guy." Rocky said

"Talk to me about what Rocky?" A Voice asked

All the veteran Rangers looked and saw Jason leaning against the door frame.

"Don't do that." Rocky said

"What?" Jason asked

"Just appearing like that it's scary." Rocky said

"Sorry. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jason asked

"Ever since Kimberly's been captured you've been acting like no one else matters. Come on Jason we're her friends too we want to help." Trini said

"I know you do but I'm the only one who can fight Darkla. Look I know it seems I'm doing all the work and fighting the major fight but you've got to understand. Not only is Kimberly the love of my life but also my first ever friend. I can't let her down now. I know that Trini, Zack and Billy have been friends with Kimberly longer and want to help but I can't allow you three to get hurt because of me. So please let me do this to save your friend and my wife." Jason said

Trini walked up to Jason.

"Please just get her back." Trini said

"You know I will Trini. Just please trust me on this it's my fault that Kimberly was captured and now it's up to me to get her back." Jason said

Jason then placed the Purple Crane Gem in Trini's hand.

"But Jase. Trini said

"You don't need Kimberly to bring forth the Megazord just believe in the power of the Tiger and Crane and both Zords will show up." Jason said before walking off.

The nine sentinel Rangers looked on.

"Man after he gained his powers it seems like he's a different person." Billy said

He's not different. He's the same Jason but this time he's back to his old self because until he knows that Kimberly is safe and sound he'll act like he did before and try to do things on his own." Zack said

"Ok when did you become so wise?" Aisha asked

"Jason taught me that there's a time to play and a time to be serious." Zack said

The others nodded and both Tommy and Billy went back to training. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress. Darkla was looking at Kimberly through her screen.

"What does Jason see in her?" Darkla wondered.

"Why are you looking at the person that can ruin our plans?" Armada asked

"Trying to figure out what Jason sees in her." Darkla said

"Good point what does he see in her?" Armada asked

"The fact she's his first ever friend and has been there for him even during the time there apart." Elgar said

"We didn't ask you." Darkla said

"Well just answering the question." Elgar said

Meanwhile in the park Jason was walking along with sunglasses on so no one saw his Cougar eyes with a golden tinge. Jason's senses told him something was wrong.

"What is going on?" Jason asked

"Jason can you hear me?" Lupine asked

"Yeah I can." Jason said

"You must hurry Dark Specter has sent an asteroid and it's heading to earth and it's too big to burn up in the earth's atmosphere." Lupine said

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jason asked

"At least give the other Rangers a heads up." Lupine said

Jason just sighed and disappeared. Back on the Astro Carrier Ship Jason teleported in.

"What's up?" Ashley asked

"Oh just a giant Asteroid heading for Earth." Jason said

"Oh great." Carlos said

"Yeah so how about you and the nine sentinel Rangers go try and stop it." Jason said

"Will do." Andros said

The Rangers then walked off. Jason then looked at the screen. A bit later on the Asteroid the five Space Rangers and then nine Ranger sentinels all morphed landed on the Asteroid.

"Now remember we have to set these charges to destroy this thing. Andros said

"It won't work it's too big for the Charges to take effect. Trini said

"We have to try Trini. Zack said

"Um guys less talking more action and the ones just standing around how about fighting the Quantrons?" Jason asked

Tommy's team looked and saw the Quantrons and started to fight them. While the others set up the charges.

"Ok the Charges are all set." Andros said

"Good now let's get off this thing." Trini said

"The Zeo Element Megazord, the Mega Voyager and the Zeo Beast Falcon Megazord are waiting for you." Jason said

"Thanks." Andros said

The rangers all teleported into there respective Megazords and flew off the Asteroid. Then the detonators blew up but it did nothing to the Asteroid.

"Just great now what are we going to do?" Tommy asked

"Jason any ideas?" Billy asked

"Yeah try and push that thing away." Jason said

"You have got to be kidding?" Andros asked

"Any better ideas?" Jason asked

"No." Andros said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Good I didn't think so now get your Zords to push that thing." Jason said

"What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"Alpha, initiate the Astro Megazord transformation." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

Just then the Astro Mega ship flew out and transformed into the Astro Megazord and flew off to help the Rangers.

"I hope this works." Karone said

"Same here." Jason said

Meanwhile at NASADA the scientists were trying to find a way to destroy the Asteroid. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Incoming message." Alpha said

"Bring it up on screen." Jason said

Just then Darkla appeared on the screen.

"Hello Gold Ranger. As you know I've captured your Purple Ranger and now I'm holding her prisoner if you don't join my side you will never see her again." Darkla said

"Even if I do join up with you I still won't see her." Jason thought

"So either surrender yourself to me Gold Ranger or lose the Purple Ranger forever." Darkla said

"Try it and you will be sorry." Karone said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Now don't threaten me Karone you're in no positions to be making threats." Darkla said

"Mother we've got a problem Ecliptor is starting to remember." Armada said

"Well we better take care of this." Darkla said

Back in the Astro Carrier Ship the screen went black.

"We have to do something." Karone said

"Keep an eye on the Rangers. It's time for Darkla to learn what the consequences are for taking Kimberly away from me." Jason said

"Right." Karone said

Jason then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress. Jason teleported in and walked along and thanks to his ninja training he was able to get past the security.

"Man these guys are pathetic." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Karone watched the Rangers and was worried about Jason.

"Alpha any news on Zhane?" Karone asked

"Not yet." Alpha said

"They need help see if you can contact him again." Karone said

"Right." Alpha said

Back in the Dark Fortress Jason walked into the main control room and stayed in the shadows and closed his eyes dew to the fact they glowed in the Darkness.

"So Armada you're here and soon your mother will know the pain. I've been though but I doubt she'll have remorse for it." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Karone looked on and watched the Rangers.

"Come on guys I know you can do this." Karone said

"I know they can." Alpha said

"I just hope Jason's ok." Karone said

"He'll be fine but I can't seem to locate him." Alpha said

"He wouldn't." Karone said

Karone looked worried. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress Armada walked in and so did Gasket and Archerina.

"Hello Armada." A Voice said

"Who's there?" Armada asked

"What not happy to hear my voice I'm hurt." The voice said

"Jason?" Armada asked

Jason then walked out of the wall and opened his eyes.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Armada said

"Actually I can still resist you." Jason said

"What?" Armada asked

Armada then looked at Jason's eyes and noticed they were Cougar with a Golden Tinge. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Please be careful Jason." Karone said

"What's Jason doing?" Trini asked

"He's gone to attack the Dark Fortress." Karone said

"Does he ever think?" Trini asked

"Hey I'd do the same if you were in the same situation." Zack said

"What?" Trini asked

"Love makes people to crazy things." Billy said

"He's got a point." Aisha said

"Guys I'll try and contact Zhane again." Karone said

Meanwhile back at NASADA the scientists were stumped as to stop something that big. Meanwhile out in space the four Megazords then stopped in front of the Asteroid and started to try and push it back.

"I hope this works." Tommy said

"Same here but it's our only choice." Billy said

"I agree." Andros said

The four Megazords then started trying to push the Asteroid back. Meanwhile in the city of Angel Grove Bulk looked up and saw the Asteroid so did Skull, Tony and the rest of the city. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress both Archerina and Gasket stood there shocked.

"Why are you two here?" Jason asked

"They have our son." Gasket said

"Oh please your son is still on the planet you came from." Jason said

"Is that true?" Archerina asked

"Yes it's true." Armada said now scared of Jason.

Gasket and Archerina teleported away. Jason then smirked and moved his hand creating a golden energy star and then moving his hand in a circle.

"What are you going to do?" Armada asked

"Destroying your snake spirit that in turn will destroy you since Lola is dead and gone and so is Marykay." Jason said

"No please." Armada said

"Sorry you killed too many people in my family now it's Darkla's turn to pay the price." Jason said

Just then Jason unleashed a Golden Energy Cougar then went into Armada and pulled out the Snake Spirit and destroyed it then Armada turned back into Lola and then turned into light particles.

"One down one to go." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Space the four Megazords were still trying to stop the Asteroid from destroying the Earth.

"Jason, wherever you are please help us." Tommy said

End of Jason's Revenge Part4


	30. Rescuing Kimberly Part5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rescuing Kimberly Part5**

Back in Space the Zeo Beast Falcon Megazord, Zeo Element Megazord, Astro Megazord and Mega Voyager were all trying to push the Asteroid away from the planet.

"We have to keep trying." Tommy said

"I know but it's putting a strain on our Zords." Billy said

"Andros, call forth the Delta Megazord." Tommy said

"On it. Delta Megazord." Andros said

Just then the Delta Megazord showed up and started to help push the Asteroid. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove all the people of the city were watching the Asteroid.

"Come on Rangers you can do this." Bulk thought

"I know you Rangers can do this." Skull thought.

Meanwhile back in Space another Zord popped up.

"Hey guys." Zhane said

"Zhane." Cassie said

"What is that?" Billy asked

"It's called the Mega Winger pretty cool huh." Zhane said

"Yeah great." Tommy said

Zhane then got his Zord to help push the Asteroid. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove.

The People of Angel Grove looked on hoping the Rangers would stop the Asteroid. Meanwhile back up in Space.

"We need more power." Andros said

"Where is Jason?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Trini said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove people looked on then saw a giant fire bird appear.

"What is that?" Bulk wondered.

Back out in Space the Giant Firebird turned into the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord.

"Alright Jason." Tommy said

Jason then got his Zord to push the Asteroid and with all seven Zords were able to send it away.

"Nice timing." Tommy said

"Come on let's get back to the Astro Carrier Ship." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

Meanwhile back in the city of Angel Grove everyone cheered at the fact the Asteroid was sent away. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship all the Rangers were powered down.

"Thanks for coming to help." Andros said

"No problem." Zhane said

Just then Karone ran up to her brother and Zhane.

"Guys we've got trouble." Karone said

"What is it?" Andros asked

"Jason's gone again." Karone said

The three ran back to the Bridge and saw the rest of the Rangers.

"Where is Jason heading?" Tommy asked

"No idea." Andros said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Bulk walked along and saw Skull and Tony.

"Hey Skull." Bulk said

"Hey Bulk, long time no see." Skull said

"So are you two detectives yet?" Bulk asked

"Yeah we are." Tony said

"That's great." Bulk said

"So what are you up too?" Skull asked

"Planning on opening up my own beach club." Bulk said

"That's great." Skull said

"Yeah I hope to see you guys again." Bulk said

"Same here." Skull said

Bulk walked off while Tony and Skull drove off. Meanwhile back out in Space Jason was on his Galaxy Glider.

"Ok according to the information I got from the Dark Fortress Kimberly should be on this planet." Jason said

On the planet Jason landed and looked around then noticed a temple. Jason recognized the temple as the evil temple of the snake. Jason walked inside and into the main chamber and noticed Kimberly.

"Kimberly." Jason said

"She can't hear you. I've put her into a deep sleep." A voice said

"Come on out Darkla." Jason said

Just then Darkla showed up.

"We meet again Gold Ranger." Darkla said

"Enough talk." Jason said

"I agree now it's time for your answer." Darkla said

Jason smirked and then dashed and kicked Darkla down then powered down and walked over to Kimberly. Darkla then stood up and sent an energy snake at Jason. But Jason pulled out his Cougar Sword and sliced the energy snake in half and destroyed it.

"No." Darkla said

Jason leaned over and kissed Kimberly on the lips waking her up.

"No this can't be happening." Darkla said

"Oh it can be happening Darkla." Jason said

"You will pay for ruining my plans." Darkla said

Darkla then teleported away as Jason picked Kimberly up bridal style.

"I missed you." Kimberly said

"Same here beautiful." Jason said

Kimberly smiled and leaned her head against Jason's Chest. Jason just smiled and teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason teleported in with Kimberly. He then gently put Kimberly on her feet.

"Where is everyone?" Kimberly asked

Just then the rest of the Rangers walked into the bridge and then Trini saw Kimberly and ran over and hugged her.

"I believe this is yours." Trini said handing the Purple Crane Gem to Kimberly

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"Well at least you got her back." Tommy said

"I told you I would." Jason said

The others nodded and then Zack noticed Jason's eyes.

"Hey your eyes are back to normal." Zack said

"Yeah they would be now that Kimberly is back." Jason said

"Alright." Aisha said

"We still have to have a marriage so these guys can be there." Kimberly said

"I know I'm just glad I got to get married in front of my family." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and hugged Jason.

"Thank you so much." Kimberly said

"You never have to thank me. Just seeing you smile is all the thanks I need." Jason said

All the other Rangers awed when Kimberly kissed Jason on the lips. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove the monster Frightwing showed up.

"Soon those Rangers will be finished." Frightwing said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship all the Rangers were in there seats.

"Andros." Jason said

"Yeah." Andros said

"Go down to earth with the rest of the Space Rangers and take care of Frightwing." Jason said

"Yes sir." Andros said

The six Space Rangers left the bridge. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove the Space Rangers showed up morphed and found Frightwing.

"Hello Rangers." Frightwing said

"It's time for you to go down." Andros said

"More like you're the ones going down." Frightwing said

The Rangers attacked Frightwing then Andros pulled out the Spiral Saber Blaster mode and Carlos pulled out the Quadroblaster and both fired there weapons destroying Frightwing. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Those Rangers will pay. Firing Satalasers." The new Ecliptor said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Dreadwing got hit with the Satalasers and grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Mega Voyager power now." Five of the Space Rangers said

"Mega Winger on line." Zhane said

Just then the Mega Voyager and the Mega Winger both appeared and the Rangers hopped inside. The Frightwing took off into the sky

"Hey guys here use my Zords wings to go after him." Zhane said

"Thanks. Winged Mega Voyager power up." Andros said

The wings of the Mega Winger then detached then reattached onto the Mega Voyager to create the Winged Mega Voyager then took off after Frightwing then shot the V3 missile at Frightwing destroying him.

"Yeah." The rangers said

"Great job." Zhane said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress Darkla walked in and saw the new Ecliptor, Darkonda and Elgar.

"What are you three doing?" Darkla asked

"Your daughter was destroyed by the Gold Ranger." Ecliptor said

"And both Gasket and Archerina teleported to there own planet." Elgar said

"No. That Gold Ranger will pay but at least one hurdle is out of my way an soon the Gold Ranger will be mine." Darkla said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason was in his room lying on his bed when Kimberly walked in.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah just tired." Jason said

"Yeah Trini told me you never got any sleep after you woke up from our spiritual wedding." Kimberly said

"How could I it was hard enough trying to stay lying down." Jason said

"Good point I guess with all that energy it would make it hard to sleep." Kimberly said

"True." Jason said

"Well I'll let you get some sleep." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Hey like you said no need to thank me." Kimberly said

"What are you quoting me now?" Jason asked

"Yeah it's fun." Kimberly said

Jason just rolled his eyes as Kimberly walked out.

End of Rescuing Kimberly Part5


	31. Rangers Gone Psycho

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers gone Psycho**

In the warehouse district the Space Rangers were fighting an Owl Monster. Carlos pulled out the Quadroblaster and Andros pulled out the Spiral Saber Booster mode. They both then shot the Owl Monster blowing it up. Then it grew Thirty Stories tall so the rangers called the Mega Voyager and then all five Mega Voyager Zords combined to create the Mega Voyager then all five Rangers hopped inside.

"Let's fry this bird." Ashley said

"I agree." Cassie said

"V3 missile mode." Andros said

Just then Mega V3 appeared and the Mega Voyager grabbed a hold of it. Then it fired and destroyed the Owl Monster.

"Yeah." Andros said

"Another bites the dust." Carlos said

"Come on let's get out of here." TJ said

The Rangers teleported away and there Zords went back to there holding bay. Later inside the Astro Carrier ship Jason was in the Simulation deck training his new powers.

Jason then sensed something and stopped.

"DECA end simulation." Jason said

"Ending simulation now." DECA said

The simulation stopped and Jason grabbed a towel and wiped off the sweat.

"What is it Carlos?" Jason asked

"How did you?" Carlos asked

Jason just looked at him with golden tinged Cougar eyes.

"Oh right." Carlos said

"So what's up?" Jason asked

"The rest of us are heading down to the Surf Spot and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Carlos said

"Just exactly who's going?" Jason asked

"Just us Space Rangers." Carlos said

"Why do you want me to go?" Jason asked

"Cause we could use your help." Cassie said as she walked up.

"Sorry but no. I'm not going to be used to fight your battles. I have this power so don't think I'm going to fight your battles. Now get out of my sight." Jason said

"But." Cassie said

"No buts Cassie. I'm not going to fight your battles. I may be the most experienced Ranger but at least the others all knew how to fight there own battles. Now get going." Jason said

Carlos and Cassie nodded and walked off. Jason just sighed as Kimberly walked in.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"They wanted me to go with them just in case a monster shows up so I can fight there battle for them." Jason said

"Ok that's just wrong." Kimberly said

Jason smiled as his eyes returned to normal. Kimberly walked over and kissed Jason on the lips.

"I missed you." Kimberly said

"I missed you too. How is your mother anyway?" Jason asked

"Good I'm so glad you allowed me to tell her. About our spiritual wedding saying that we got married in front of your family." Kimberly said

"How did she take it?" Jason asked

"Actually she was glad now she wants a wedding she can come too." Kimberly said

"Of course after Darkla's defeated." Jason said

Kimberly smiled and hugged Jason.

"You do realize I'm sweaty." Jason said

"Don't care." Kimberly said

Jason just hugged Kimberly. Meanwhile at the Surf Spot. The five Space Rangers were having something to eat.

"I think we might be in Jason's bad books." Carlos said

"Why?" Andros asked

"We nearly got yelled at for asking him to come with us." Cassie said

"But we could use the help." TJ said

"Actually I think that's the point. He wants us to not rely on him to defeat our enemies." Ashley said

The other four nodded. Just then they all saw the news and couldn't believe they saw five Space Rangers.

"What is going on?" Andros asked

"I have no idea." TJ said

"We better find out." Cassie said

The others nodded and they all ran off. A bit later back at the Warehouse district the five Space Rangers now morphed showed up.

"Hey who are you five?" TJ asked

"We're you but evil." The Evil Blue Space Ranger said

"Oh great." Carlos said

The Evil Rangers then attacked the Space Rangers and sent them flying. The Evil Rangers caused the five Space Rangers to fall near each other.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked

"Sorry I guess we didn't introduce ourselves properly." The Evil Pink Space Ranger said

Just then all five Evil Space Rangers showed there true ranger forms.

"We are the Psycho Rangers." All five Psycho Ranger said

"I'm Psycho Pink." Psycho Pink said

"I'm Psycho Blue." Psycho Blue said

"I'm Psycho Black." Psycho Black said

"I'm Psycho Yellow." Psycho Yellow said

"I'm Psycho Red." Psycho Red said

"Psycho Rangers?" Andros asked

"Correct." Psycho Red said

Just then before all five Rangers could do anything the five Psycho Rangers grabbed there color Space Rangers head and absorbed the information they needed. Just then some blasts came out of no where then Zhane showed up morphed on his Astro Cycle. The Psycho Rangers moved out of the way.

"We'll be back, Rangers." Psycho Red said

Just then all five Psycho Rangers teleported away.

"You guys ok?" Zhane asked

"Yeah." Andros said

"This is not good." Ashley said

"I'll say." Carlos said

"Come on we better have Karone and Alpha take a look." Zhane said

"Good idea." Cassie said

The Rangers then teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Darkla was looking at the five Psycho Rangers.

"Perfect." Darkla said

"My queen those Rangers are a joke let us go after the Sentinel Rangers." Red Psycho said

"All in dew time. But for now go to the city and locate the Silver Ranger and capture him." Darkla said

"Then what?" Psycho Black asked

"Use him to lure the other five Space Rangers out. Then destroy them." Darkla said

"Yes our queen." Psycho Blue said

The five Psycho Rangers teleported off. Just then Ecliptor walked up.

"What is the Gold Ranger destroys them?" Ecliptor asked

"Then they will return here as Data Cards but once they have been released from the data cards and destroyed they will be permanently destroyed." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Ecliptor said

"Where is Elgar?" Darkla asked

"He has left to join back up with Divatox." Ecliptor said

"Darkonda?" Darkla asked

"Awaiting your orders." Ecliptor said

"Good now get back to work." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor walked off.

"Little does Dark Specter know that the Psycho Rangers are draining his powers and when the Rangers have been destroyed he won't get those powers back. They will transfer to a weapon that can ultimately destroy him." Darkla said

Meanwhile in the city the Psycho Rangers teleported down.

"We need to find the Silver Ranger." Psycho Yellow said

"Yes let's split up to cover more ground." Psycho Red said

The others nodded and they all spilt up and ran off in five different directions. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The five Space Rangers were in the bridge with all the Ranger sentinels.

"Great first copy Rangers thanks to Twinman, then Mutant Rangers, then Shadow Rangers and now Psycho Rangers." Billy said

"Jason what do you think?" Katherine asked

"The Psycho Rangers are dangerous beyond compare. These five warriors now have data on Carlos, Ashley, Andros, Cassie and TJ. But that's not all there powered by Dark Specter but I doubt Dark Specter even knows what's going on." Jason said

"Darkla is trying to get rid of two birds with one stone." Kimberly said

"Correct. But there is a flaw in the Psycho Rangers. I noticed it when I scanned them. When there fully destroyed they'll become Data cards now if there released from those Data cards they'll be destroyed permanently. But also they seem to be fixated on one color theirs." Jason said

"I get it. Psycho Red attacks Red. Psycho Black attacks Black and so on. Tommy said

That's right and I have a feeling Darkla has a lot of control over them." Jason said

"What are we going to do?" Ashley asked

"In the mean time you five rest the rest of us will keep an eye out for those Psycho Rangers." Jason said

"Right." The five Rangers said

The five Space rangers walked off.

"Why not just drain Dark Specter's powers fully?" Tommy asked

"No that would put to cause too much suspicion. Remember Darkla likes to toy with her victims. Especially me and Dark Specter." Jason said

"Good point." Tommy said

"Come on we better get back to work." Jason said

The others nodded and went back to work looking at there scanners to see if the Psycho Ranger make there move. Meanwhile back in the city the Psycho Rangers met up.

"Nothing." Psycho Red said

"Got that right." Psycho Black said

"Wait look there he is." Psycho Blue said

Just then the other four Psycho Rangers looked and saw the Silver Space Ranger unmorphed walking along.

"Perfect." Psycho Yellow said

"I'll say." Psycho Blue said

"Now let's get him." Psycho Pink said

"Hold on we need to follow him and wait until there are no people around." Psycho Red said

The others nodded and dashed off after Zhane. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier ship.

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"The Psycho Rangers are closing in on Zhane." Kimberly said

"But why?" Zack asked

"Simple to lure the five Space Rangers to fight them." Jason said

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked

"Right now if we teleport Zhane they might capture an innocent human to drag the Space Rangers out of hiding." Jason said

"So are we just going to let Zhane get captured?" Kimberly asked

"Right now we don't have a choice as much as I hate to see Zhane get captured. But I don't want to see an innocent person get dragged into this." Jason said

The others nodded and continued watching. Meanwhile back in the city Zhane walked along and then got cornered off by the Psycho Rangers.

"What the heck?" Zhane asked

"You're coming with us." Psycho Red said

"Yeah right as if I'd go with you." Zhane said

Just then Psycho Blue knocked out Zhane and caught him.

"Come on let's go." Psycho Blue said

"Good job." Psycho Red said

The five Psycho Rangers teleported off with Zhane. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The Five Space Rangers walked in

"What are we going to do?" Tanya asked

"What happened?" Andros asked

"Zhane's been captured by the Psycho Rangers." Jason said

"Why didn't you help him?" Cassie asked

"Because it was him or an innocent bystander." Jason said

"I'd let Zhane get captured." TJ said

"Same here." Carlos said

"Good point." Cassie said

"Look there holding him at the old Library. I've sent down the Mega Tank with a device that sounds like your communicators to draw the five away from the Library you have to get there save Zhane and get out." Billy said

"Right." The Five Space Ranger said

The five Space Rangers left.

"They might need help." Kimberly said

"I'll go. You ten stay here." Jason said

They nodded and Jason left. Meanwhile at the old Library Zhane was tied up while the Psycho Rangers laughed.

"Well it looks like the Mighty Silver Ranger isn't so mighty after all." Psycho Red said

"Shut up bug face." Zhane said

"Whatever you're just bait." Psycho Black said

Just then they all heard the Ranger's communicator noise.

"Perfect now let's get them." Psycho Pink said

The five Psycho Rangers all ran off. Just then a gold beam of light appeared and when it died down Jason showed up.

"Man those five are gullible. But it won't keep them busy for long." Jason said

"Come on. What about the other Space Rangers?" Zhane asked

"I'll help them but right now I need to get you out of here." Jason said

"OK." Zhane said

Jason untied Zhane and Zhane teleported away and Jason ran off. Meanwhile back in the city the Psycho Rangers caught up to the noise and found out they had been tricked.

"No this can't be." Psycho Blue said

"Come on we have to stop them." Psycho Red said

The five Rangers ran off. Back at the old Library the Five Space Rangers showed up.

"I hope this works." Cassie said

"Same here." Carlos said

The Space Rangers then headed to the Library. Meanwhile back in the city the Psycho Rangers were running back to the Library. Back at the Library the Rangers ran up to the building but then got attacked by the Psycho Rangers.

"Did you really think you could fool us?" Psycho Red asked

"We're getting our friend back." Andros said

"Oh no you're not Rangers." Psycho Black said

Just then the Psycho Rangers started fighting the Space Rangers. The Space Rangers were fighting a losing battle when all of a sudden a gold blur hit all five Psycho Rangers sending them flying backwards. Then the Space Rangers looked and Jason as the Golden Cougar Ranger showed up.

"Well so you're the Psycho Rangers." Jason said

"So you're the Gold Ranger." Red Psycho said

"Correct." Jason said

"Why are you here?" Carlos asked

"Zhane's back in the Astro Carrier ship." Jason said

"Alright." Carlos said

"Now get out of here." Jason said

The five Rangers nodded and teleported off.

"You think you can handle all five of us?" Psycho Red asked

"Yeah I can. But Darkla doesn't think you five can handle me." Jason said

"Why's that?" Psycho Pink asked

"Your ride is here." Jason said

Just then the Five Psycho Rangers got teleported away. Jason looked on and then teleported away. Later back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Why did you teleport us back here?" Psycho Red asked

"You don't stand a chance against the Gold Cougar Ranger. So you better follow my orders." Darkla said

"Yes my queen sorry." Psycho Blue said

"Good now go prepare for the next battle." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Psycho Black said

The Five Psycho Rangers then walked off and Darkla laughed.

"So Gold Ranger you know about my Psycho Rangers. But that won't stop me. Because you will be mine and so will that power. So get ready Jason soon you will become the new monarch of evil and rule by my side." Darkla said

End of Rangers Gone Psycho.


	32. Psycho Black's Ultimate Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Psycho Black's Ultimate fight**

At the Surf Club Carlos and Karone were playing pool while waiting for Justin and Kira to show up.

"I can't wait to meet your friends." Karone said

"They might be children but Justin is already in high school." Carlos said

"That's great." Karone said

Just then Carlos's communicator beeped.

"Oh no." Carlos said

The two walked off to a secluded area.

"This is Carlos." Carlos said

"Carlos the others need your help." Jason said

"Where are they?" Carlos asked

"In the city there going against Datascammer be careful he's also powered by Dark Specter." Jason said

"Right. Hey Karone can you wait here for Justin and Kira?" Carlos asked

"Sure thing." Karone said

"Thanks." Carlos said

Carlos ran off while Karone smiled and walked back in. Meanwhile in the city Carlos now morphed showed up and kicked down Datascammer.

"Sorry to call you but we needed the help." Andros said

"Let's end this." TJ said

"I couldn't agree more." Datascammer said

Just then Datascammer attacked the Rangers.

"Quadroblaster." Carlos said

Just then the Quadroblaster appeared in Carlos's hands.

"Spiral Saber booster mode." Andros said

Just then the Spiral Saber booster mode appeared in Andros's hands.

"Fire." Carlos and Andros said

Just then both blasts hit Datascammer and destroyed it. Just then Datascammer grew thirty Stories tall.

"Not good." TJ said

"We need Mega Voyager Power now." All five Space Ranger said

Just then the five Mega Voyager Zords showed up and combined together to create the Mega Voyager then the Rangers hopped inside.

"It's time to end this. Rangers." Datascammer said

"I couldn't agree more." TJ said

"Now Mega V3 missile mode." Andros said

Just then Mega V3 appeared in the Mega Voyager's hand.

"Fire." Andros said

Just then the Mega Voyager fired the Mega V3 missile and it hit and destroyed Datascammer not before he scanned all the data that Darkla needed.

"Yeah." Andros said

"I better get back." Carlos said

"We'll catch you later." TJ said

"Later." Carlos said

Carlos teleported off while the others headed back to the Astro Carrier Ship. A bit later back at the Surf Spot Carlos walked in and up to Karone.

"Hey." Carlos said

"Hey." Karone said

"You ok?" Carlos asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Karone said

Just then Justin and Kira showed up.

"Hey Carlos." Justin said

"Hey Justin, Kira. This is Karone. Karone this is Justin and Kira." Carlos said

"Nice to meet you." Karone said

"Same here." Kira said

"Come on let's go." Carlos said

The others nodded and the four walked off. A bit later in the city Carlos, Karone, Justin and Kira were walking along.

"This is nice." Karone said

"You said it. Since it's a nice day what do you say we set up some things for a picnic." Carlos said

"I like that idea." Justin said

"Same here." Kira said

The four walked off. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Darkla was looking at the Data Datascammer gained.

"Perfect now Psycho Black." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Psycho Black said

"I want you to copy all the data on the Black Ranger then when I say so destroy him." Darkla said

"What about the other Psycho Rangers?" Psycho Black asked

"Do as I say or I'll destroy you myself." Darkla said

"Yes ma'am." Psycho Black said

Psycho Black then started copying all the data on the Black Ranger. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason was looking over some data on the Psycho Rangers. Just then Zack and Adam walked in.

"Oh hey guys." Jason said

"Hey what's going on?" Zack asked

"I'm just looking over some data on the Psycho Rangers." Jason said

"Anything?" Adam asked

"Nothing we have to destroy them." Jason said

"But how?" Zack asked

"I'm not sure yet." Jason said

"Key word yet." Adam said

Jason and Zack nodded. Meanwhile in the Park Carlos and Justin were kicking the soccer ball to each other while Kira and Karone watched.

"Hey you guys must be hungry." Karone said

"Yeah we are." Carlos said

The two males walked over and sat down the four then finished there picnic.

"Hey I heard there's a carnival." Kira said

"Oh can we go?" Karone asked

"I don't see why not." Carlos said

"Great." Justin said

The four got up and both Carlos and Karone packed up the picnic then all four of them walked off. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason, Adam and Zack were looking at the Data.

"There is a way to defeat them." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Zack asked

"I think it's time we brought back all the old Ranger forms." Jason said

"Of course with Carlos as Black Space Ranger you as Black Turbo Ranger, Adam as Black Frog Ranger and Myself as the Original Black Ranger. Psycho Black won't know what to do." Zack said

"Good point he's never fought us." Adam said

"Exactly he only knows how to counter act Carlos." Jason said

Meanwhile at a Carnival Karone and Carlos were watching Kira and Justin play the carnival games.

"This was a great idea." Karone said

"Thanks." Carlos said

Justin and Kira ran up to Carlos and Karone.

"Can we go now?" Justin asked

"Sure but first I need to drop this off at my place then we'll head back to the park." Carlos said

"Great." Justin said

The four walked off. Later at Carlos's house Carlos walked out with a Basketball.

"Want to play some basketball?" Carlos asked

"Sure." Karone said

The four then walked off towards the park. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason, Zack and Adam were looking at some files.

"So where is everyone?" Adam asked

"TJ, Cassie, Andros and Ashley are having a double date. Zhane is back with the rebels. Katherine, Aisha along with your girlfriends and my wife have gone shopping. Rocky and Billy have been dragged along to carry the bags. While Tommy is with Hayley as she gets her cast off her foot today." Jason said

"I feel so sorry for Billy and Rocky." Zack said

"Yeah those girls love shopping." Adam said

"Ah well let's go. I need some fresh air." Jason said

"Good idea." Adam said

The three male Rangers then teleported away. Meanwhile at the Hospital Hayley and Tommy were in the Doctor's office. Hayley got her cast off.

"There all better now." The Doctor said

"Thank you." Hayley said

"No problem." The Doctor said

The two walked off.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Tommy said

"I know. It's not your fault Tommy." Hayley said

Tommy just nodded. Hayley then kissed Tommy on the lips.

"Don't doubt yourself." Hayley said

"Sorry." Tommy said

"Come on aren't we going to the movies?" Hayley asked

"Yeah we are." Tommy said

The two walked off. Meanwhile back in the Park Carlos, Karone, Justin and Kira were sitting on a park bench after playing Basketball.

"That was fun." Karone said

"I'll say." Carlos said

"It's a pity I have to head back soon." Kira said

"Yeah but at least we had fun." Justin said

"So true." Kira said

"How is life in Reefside?" Carlos asked

"Good I haven't made any new friends yet." Kira said

"You'll get there." Carlos said

"True." Kira said

The four continued talking. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress Darkla was watching the Black Ranger.

"Psycho Black." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Psycho Black said

"Go attack the Black Space Ranger." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Psycho Black said

Psycho Black teleported away.

"You better not fail me Psycho Black." Darkla said

Meanwhile back in the park Carlos and Justin were shooting hoops when the Basketball was shot.

"What the?" Justin asked

Just then Psycho Black showed up.

"Oh no not you." Carlos said

"Correct Black Ranger and I'm here to defeat you." Psycho Black said

"Justin, watch over Karone and Kira." Carlos said

"Right." Justin said

Justin ran over to Karone and Kira.

"Now Let's Rock it." Carlos said

Carlos then pressed 3. 3. 5 and morphed into the Black Space Ranger.

Psycho Black went to attack Carlos when a Black energy wave went past him and stuck him down. Just then Black energy wave landed it revealed him self to be the Black Frog Ranger of the Sacred Animal Rangers.

"What another Black Ranger?" Psycho Black asked

"Got that right I'm the Black Sacred Animal Ranger." Adam said

Just then a blast of energy hit Psycho Black and sent him flying.

"What was that?" Psycho Black asked as he got up.

"That was me." A voice said

Psycho Black looked over and saw The Black Turbo Ranger with Golden Armor walking up holding the Black Storm Lance Sword and Storm Axe Blaster Mode.

"Another one?" Psycho Black asked

"Got that right. I'm the Black Storm Turbo Ranger but right now I'm the Black Storm Golden Armored Ranger." Jason said

Just then before Psycho Black could do anything he was hit by a Black beam on light then engulfed by a Black Energy Mastodon and sent flying. Psycho Black stood up and noticed the Original Black Ranger.

"It can't be a fourth Black Ranger." Psycho Black said

"Oh it is. And I'm not the Fourth Black Ranger. I'm the first. The Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Zack said

"Fine then I'll just have to take down all four of you." Psycho Black said

"Bring it." Zack said

Psycho Black went to attack Carlos but Zack turned into a Black Energy Lion and struck Psycho Black and then moved his Axe causing Psycho Black to be shocked with Black Lightning. Adam then turned into a Black Energy Frog and struck Psycho Black sending him towards Jason. Jason then powered up the Black Storm Lance Sword and then struck and destroyed Psycho Black. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Satalasers fire." Darkla said

Back in the park Psycho Black got hit with the Satalasers and grew thirty stories tall and showed his true form a Black rocky golem like creature.

"Weird." Carlos said

"Black Storm Turbo Zords arise." Jason said

Just then the Five Black Storm Zords showed up and Jason hopped into Black Storm and then all five Zords combined to create the Black Storm Megazord.

"Ninja Frog Zord, arise." Adam said

Just then the Ninja Frog Zord of Pheados appeared and Adam hopped inside.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Zack said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

Just then the Mastodon Zord got struck with Black lightning and transformed into the Black Lion Thunder Zord. Zack then hopped inside.

"Mega V2 Power up." Carlos said

Just then Mega V2 showed up and Carlos hopped inside.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Psycho Black asked

"Yeah we do." Carlos said

Carlos then blasted Psycho Black while Zack got his Lion Thunder Zord to whip up the dirt causing Psycho Black to fly. Just then Adam got his Zord to tie up Psycho Black with its tongue.

"You play with us your going to get shocked." Adam said

Adam then got his Zord to shock Psycho Black. Then Adam got his Zord to release Psycho Black.

"Jason your turn." Adam said

"Flame Spin out." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Saber glowed Red then lit up in Flames then The Black Storm Megazord charged at Psycho Black and then went into a spin and then struck and destroyed Psycho Black.

"Yeah." Carlos said

"One down four to go." Jason said

"I know we can do it." Carlos said

"We will." Jason said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress. Darkla was now holding Psycho Black's Data Card.

"Thank you Rangers. Now on too the next Psycho Ranger." Darkla said

Later back at Carlos's place. Carlos, Karone, Justin and Kira were watching a movie.

"That was great the way the other three Black Rangers showed up to help the Black Space Ranger with Psycho Black." Justin said

"Yeah I just hope it's the last we'll see of that menace." Carlos said

"Same here." Karone said

Meanwhile back in the Park Jason, Zack and Adam were playing Basketball.

"Well that's Psycho Black down." Adam said

"Yeah we still have Pink, Blue, Yellow and Red." Jason said

"Hey I just noticed something." Zack said

"What?" Jason asked

"Pink has only three Rangers, Yellow and Black have four while Red and Blue both have five." Zack said

"Hey you're right. So that means Psycho Blue and Red will have to go against the combined strength of Billy and Jason." Adam said

"Now that's a force I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of." Zack said

The three males laughed and went back to playing there game.

End of Psycho Black's Ultimate fight.


	33. Pink Rangers Unite

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Pink Rangers Unite**

Inside the Astro Carrier Ship in the dining area Cassie, Katherine and Kimberly were all talking.

"It's funny your boyfriends and my husband all have something in common. Kimberly said

"What's that?" Cassie asked

"They've all been Blue Rangers." Kimberly said

"That's true." Katherine said

Just then Jason walked in with a board with five pictures of the Psycho Rangers and a line through Psycho Black.

"What's this?" Cassie asked

"A chart so we know which Psycho Rangers have been destroyed so far Psycho Black was destroyed by Carlos, Zack, Adam and I." Jason said

"So that's one down and four to go." Cassie said

"Correct." Jason said

"We'll us three are going to the city." Kimberly said

"Be careful." Jason said

"We will." Katherine said

The three girls walked off as Jason watched them leave. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Darkla was looking at data on the Pink Space Ranger.

"My queen let me go next I know I can crush the Red Space Ranger." Psycho Red said

"No this time its Psycho Pink's turn." Darkla said

"Really?" Psycho Pink asked

"Yes now copy the data on the Pink Space Ranger and then go down and capture her." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Psycho Pink said

Psycho Pink copied the Data and left.

"But my queen." Psycho Red said

"Defy my orders Psycho Red and I will destroy you." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Psycho Red said

Psycho Red then walked off. Meanwhile in the city Kimberly, Katherine and Cassie walked out of the local Café.

"That was great." Cassie said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

Just then Psycho Pink showed up.

"Hello Pink Space Ranger." Psycho Pink said

"What do you want?" Cassie asked

"You." Psycho Pink said

Before any of the girls could do anything Cassie was captured and taken away by Psycho Pink.

"No Cassie." Kimberly said

"Come on we better get back and tell Jason. Even though he most probably knows." Kat said

"Yeah that part still scares me." Kimberly said

The two girls laughed and teleported off. A bit later back in the Astro Carrier Ship Katherine and Kimberly teleported into the Bridge.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked

"Cassie was captured by Psycho Pink." Kimberly said

"Oh no." Jason said

"Yeah." Katherine said

"Look I'll try and find Cassie you two go grab your Mighty Morphin and Zeo Morphers and get back here." Jason said

"On it." Kimberly and Katherine said

The two ran off while Jason searched for Cassie. Meanwhile in the Park the rest of the Ranger sentinels were having a picnic.

"This is perfect." Billy said

"I'll say." Tommy said

"What a great day it's a pity Katherine, Kimberly and Jason didn't want to join us." Rocky said

"I know." Trini said

"Well Katherine and Kimberly wanted to spend time with Cassie and Jason's looking for a way to destroy the Psycho Rangers." Zack said

"That's true." Tanya said

"Where are the other Space Rangers anyway?" Aisha asked

"Up in the mountains hiking." Adam said

The other rangers nodded and they went back to there picnic. Meanwhile in the Mountains the four Space Rangers were hiking.

"This was a great idea." Andros said

"I know and look at the view I can see why Jason loves the mountains." Ashley said

"Yeah it's so peaceful a quiet." Carlos said

"I hope Cassie's ok." TJ said

"I'm sure she's fine after all she's with Katherine and Kimberly." Andros said

"Yeah your right come on let's have something to eat." TJ said

The others nodded and they walked off to find somewhere to have lunch. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship Katherine and Kimberly walked back into the Bridge.

"Did you find her?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah she's in the Power Plant. I'll distract Psycho Pink to allow Cassie to escape once that happens Psycho Pink will go after Cassie I want you two to meet Cassie in the park." Jason said

"On it." Kimberly said

The three Rangers teleported off. A bit later at the Power Plant Psycho Pink was looking at Cassie.

"Soon you'll be destroyed." Psycho Pink said

"Why not destroy me now?" Cassie asked

"Because my queen hasn't ordered it yet." Psycho Pink said

Just then a blast appeared and hit Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink turned around and saw Jason holding the Black Storm Axe Blaster Mode.

"Hey Psycho Pink you want to make your queen happy then come and catch me." Jason said

"With pleasure." Psycho Pink said

Jason dashed off with Psycho Pink chasing after him. Cassie then managed to escape and run off. Psycho Pink then chased Jason but noticed he disappeared. Psycho Pink then went back to where Cassie was and noticed she was gone.

"Don't think you can run from me Pink Space Ranger." Psycho Pink said

Psycho Pink ran off after Cassie. Jason looked on from his hiding spot.

"Good luck Cassie, Katherine and Kimberly this battle is all yours." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park Cassie was running along when Psycho Pink appeared in front of her.

"So you think you can escape me huh?" Psycho Pink asked

"I'm not running away. Let's Rock it." Cassie said

Cassie then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into the Pink Space Ranger.

"Good now we fight." Psycho Pink said

Psycho Pink then went to attack Cassie but a Pink fire cloud hit Psycho Pink and sent her flying.

"Sorry not on my watch." A voice said

Psycho Pink stood up and looked in the direction the Pink Fire Cloud came from and saw the Pink Zeo Ranger standing there.

"What another Pink Ranger?" Psycho Pink asked

"Got that right. I'm the Pink Zeo Ranger." Katherine said

Just then a Pink energy Firebird struck Psycho Pink then Psycho Pink got shocked with Pink Lightning before being sent flying. Psycho Pink then stood up and looked behind her and saw the Original Pink Ranger.

"What a third Pink Ranger?" Psycho Pink asked

"I'm not the third Pink Ranger I'm the first Pink Ranger. The Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Kimberly said

"This can't be." Psycho Pink said

"Oh it can." Cassie said

"Now your about to get your Pink butt kicked." Katherine said

"You'll all go down." Psycho Pink said

Just then Psycho Pink dashed at Cassie but then Katherine struck Psycho Pink with the Pink Power Shield. Then Kimberly jumped up and fired six colored arrows and it turned into a Pink Energy Pterodactyl that struck and destroyed Psycho Pink.

"Alright." Cassie said

"Don't celebrate yet." Kimberly said

"I agree." Katherine said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress. Darkla watched the battle.

"Fire the Satalasers." Darkla said

Back in the park Psycho Pink was hit with the Satalasers and grew Thirty Stories tall and transformed into a Pink Plant like monster.

"Ninja Crane Zord Power up." Kimberly said

Just then the Ninja Crane Zord of Pheados showed up and Kimberly hopped inside.

"I need Super Zeo Zord Power now." Katherine said

Just then Super Zeo Zord One showed up and Katherine hopped inside.

"I need Mega V5 Power now." Cassie said

Just then the Mega V5 showed up and Cassie hopped inside.

"Let's go girls." Kimberly said

"Right behind you." Katherine said

"Let's take down this pink reject." Cassie said

"You go girl." Kimberly and Katherine said

"Don't think you'll defeat me that easily." Psycho Pink said

"How can we defeat her?" Cassie asked

"Let's all fire at her at the same time." Katherine said

"Good idea." Kimberly said

All three Pink Rangers got there Zords to fire the blasts hit Psycho Pink and destroyed her.

"Yes that's two down and three to go." Kimberly said

"Alright no more evil pink." Cassie said

"True but we still have to deal with Psycho Blue, Yellow and Red." Katherine said

"I agree." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Cassie said

The three teleported off and there Zords went back to there holding bays. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Two data cards down. These Psycho Rangers mean nothing to me the more they fight those Rangers the more of Dark Specter's energy they use and when there destroyed all that energy goes into my weapon that will destroy Dark Specter once and for all." Darkla said

Later back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason marked off Psycho Pink.

"Well that's two down." Jason said

"Yeah and only Psycho Blue, Yellow and Red left." Kimberly said

"I'm really proud of all three of you." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Katherine said

"But we can't celebrate yet. I'm still not sure what Darkla is up too but I can be sure that it's not good." Jason said

The three girls nodded and both Katherine and Cassie left. Kimberly hugged Jason.

"Hopefully this nightmare will end and you can finally have a peaceful life." Kimberly said

"I hope so. But until then we fight until Darkla is fully destroyed." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and kissed Jason on the lips.

"Just remember we're all here for you." Kimberly said

"I know." Jason said

Kimberly then walked off and Jason smiled.

"Soon Darkla this will end and you will pay for everything you did to my family." Jason said as his eyes glowed gold.

End of Pink Rangers Unite


	34. Power of the Five Blue Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Power of the Five Blue Rangers**

On a planet an evil being was walking along. The being stopped and looked up into the sky.

"Soon Gold Ranger revenge will be mine." The being said

The being laughed as his body regenerated itself. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship. TJ was sparring with Rocky.

"Man this is hard." TJ said

"You wanted a challenge." Rocky said

"Hey I'm glad I'm not going against the master." TJ said

Rocky nodded and the two finished and bowed to each other.

"I can't believe we only have three more Psycho Rangers left." TJ said

"Got that right." Rocky said

"Well I'm going to get cleaned up I promised Justin that I'd meet him." TJ said

"Later." Rocky said

TJ walked off. Rocky then shook his head as Billy walked in.

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Just thinking." Rocky said

"About what?" Billy asked

"Well these Psycho Rangers how come Darkla never told them about us?" Rocky asked

"Some how I think Darkla is so focused on one Target she forgot about our old powers." Billy said

"Good point." Rocky said

"Come on Jason wants to talk to us." Billy said

"Ok I'll just get changed and meet you there." Rocky said

"Ok." Billy said

Billy and Rocky walked off in two different directions. Meanwhile in the City TJ now dressed in normal clothes was walking along.

"Man I hope I'm not to late." TJ said

TJ then went into a run. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress. Psycho Blue was watching the screen.

"Perfect he's all alone." Psycho Blue said

"What are you doing?" Psycho Red asked

"I'm going to destroy the Blue Space Ranger." Psycho Blue said

"I hate to tell you but you can't destroy him unless Darkla tells us. Psycho Yellow said

"I don't care. I'm going to destroy him." Psycho Blue said

Psycho Blue teleported away.

"Not good." Psycho Yellow said

"I agree. He's hard headed he's in trouble now for disobeying Darkla's orders." Psycho Red said

"Who disobeyed my orders?" Darkla asked

"Psycho Blue he went after the Blue Space Ranger." Psycho Red said

"Get him back here at once." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Psycho Red and Yellow said

The two Psycho Rangers teleported away.

"I won't destroy you Psycho Blue but I will teach you not to disobey my orders." Darkla said

Back in the city TJ was running along when Psycho Blue showed up.

"You're going down Blue Space Ranger." Psycho Blue said

"No he's not." A voice said

Just then Psycho Yellow and Psycho Red showed up.

"What are you two doing here?" Psycho Blue asked

The both grabbed a hold of him.

"Darkla wants to see you." Psycho Red said

"No." Psycho Blue said

"Sorry but her orders." Psycho Yellow said

The three Psycho Rangers teleported off.

"What was that about?" TJ asked

Just then Justin walked up.

"What's up?" Justin asked

"Hey Justin." TJ said

"Hey why the confused face?" Justin asked

"The Psycho Rangers showed up then teleported away." TJ said

"Strange." Justin said

Just then TJ's morpher beeped.

"This is TJ." TJ said

"TJ is Justin with you?" Jason asked

"Yeah why?" TJ asked

"Teleport up here with Justin we're going to need his help." Jason said

"Ready to see the Astro Carrier Ship?" TJ asked

"You bet." Justin said

Justin grabbed TJ's arm and they both teleported away. A bit later back in the Astro Carrier Ship. TJ and Justin teleported down into the Bridge.

"Good of you to come." Jason said

"Where are the others?" Justin asked

"All the female Rangers have gone to the movies, Zack's visiting his parents. Adam is training with Carlos in the park, Andros is spending the day with Karone and Tommy's on a date with Hayley." Jason said

"Oh." Justin said

"Do you have your Turbo Morpher?" Rocky asked

"Yeah why?" Justin asked

"Well how would you like to help us take down Psycho Blue. Since he defied Darkla's orders he'll have to fight next." Jason said

"I'm in. No one disrespects Blue and gets away with it." Justin said

"Good." Jason said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress Psycho Blue was forced to copy the data on the Blue Ranger.

"Please Darkla I'm sorry." Psycho Blue said

"Oh you will be sorry. Because you're going back down to fight the Blue Space Ranger and you won't be allowed back until you defeat him." Darkla said

"I won't fail." Psycho Blue said

"Good now get going." Darkla said

Psycho Blue teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. The Alarm went off.

"What's going on DECA?" Jason asked

"Psycho Blue has appeared at the Power Plant." DECA said

"Let's do this." TJ said

The five Rangers ran off. A bit later at the Power Plant TJ ran up and saw Psycho Blue.

"So Blue Ranger think you can defeat me on your own?" Psycho Blue asked

"Well I'll give it my best shot. Now Let's Rock it." TJ said

TJ then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into the Blue Space Ranger.

"Let's end this Blue Ranger." Psycho Blue said

Psycho Blue then charged at TJ but then Psycho Blue was blasted backwards. Psycho Blue then stood up and looked at the direction the blasts came from and saw the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Well you may be fast but you have no speed on a Turbo Ranger." Justin said

"What who are you?" Psycho Blue asked

"I'm sorry I'm the Blue Turbo Ranger." Justin said

"Two Blue Rangers won't stop me." Psycho Blue said

Just then Psycho Blue then got a attacked and a Blue beam shot away from Psycho Blue. Then Psycho Blue looked in the opposite direction of the Blue Turbo Ranger and saw the Blue Zeo Ranger.

"Who are you?" Psycho Blue said

"I'm the Blue Zeo Ranger. Maybe you Psycho Blue should know that myself, Turbo and two other Blue Rangers aren't too happy about the fact you're giving us Blue Rangers a bad name." Rocky said

"What do you mean two others?" Psycho Blue asked

Just then Psycho Blue got attacked by a Blue Energy Wolf and got flung backwards. Psycho Blue then stood up and saw a Blue Wolf Ranger.

"Who are you?" Psycho Blue asked

"I'm the Blue Sacred Animal Ranger. But I'm not the one you should be worried about." Jason said

"Why's that?" Psycho Blue asked

Jason didn't answer in fact his answer came in a Blue Energy Unicorn that struck Psycho Blue that cause Psycho Blue to fly backwards and get shocked with Blue Lightning. Psycho Blue stood up and saw the Original Blue Ranger.

"Five Blue Rangers." Psycho Blue said

"I'm not the fifth. I'm the First Blue Ranger. The Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and you Psycho Blue are finished." Billy said

"I doubt that." Psycho Blue said

Psycho Blue then dashed towards TJ. But Justin was faster and he kicked Psycho Blue towards Rocky. Rocky pulled out the Zeo Power Axes and powered them up and then struck Psycho Blue. Psycho Blue then flew backwards. Jason then pulled out the Wolf Blades and placed them together like a lance and started spinning it while alternating it to either side of his body causing energy waves to hit Psycho Blue. Then Billy turned into a Blue beam of light and struck Psycho Blue and then a Blue Energy Triceratops appeared and destroyed Psycho Blue.

"Oh yeah." Rocky said

"Don't celebrate yet." Billy said

"Good point." Justin said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress Darkla had a smile on her face.

"Now fire the Satalasers." Darkla said

Back at the Power Plant Psycho Blue got hit with the Satalasers and grew thirty Stories tall turning into an Ice monster.

"Looks like we need to turn it up a notch." TJ said

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." Billy said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

Just then the Triceratops Zord got struck with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Blue Unicorn Zord and then Billy hopped inside.

"Ninja Wolf Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then the Ninja Wolf Zord of Pheados showed up and Jason hopped inside.

"I need Super Zeo Zord Power Now." Rocky said

Just then Super Zeo Zord Three showed up and Rocky hopped inside.

"I need Siren Blaster Rescue Zord Power Now." Justin said

Just then Siren Blaster showed up and Justin hopped inside.

"I need Mega V3 Zord Power Now." TJ said

Just then Mega V3 appeared and TJ hopped inside. Just then Jason and Justin switched there Zords into Warrior Modes.

"You rangers are finished." Psycho Blue said

"We've heard that line before." Jason said

"And we're still here." Rocky said

Just then Billy got his Zord to throw rocks at Psycho Blue. Then TJ blasted Psycho Blue with the Mega V3 lasers. Rocky and Justin then tagged teamed Psycho Blue with there Zords' blasters.

"Howling Wolf Slash." Jason said

Just then an eerie Wolf Howl was heard and then the Blue Wolf Warrior Mode turned into a Giant Blue Energy Wolf that struck and destroyed Psycho Blue.

"Yeah we did it." Justin said

"Thanks for your help Justin." Rocky said

"That's ok but I better get back to my dad." Justin said

"See yah." TJ said

"Later." Justin said

"Well that's three down two to go." Billy said

"Yeah for You, Rocky and I this isn't our last fight." Jason said

"True." Billy said

The five Rangers teleported away and there Zords returned to there holding bays. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Three Data Cards. Now only two Psycho Rangers left soon Yellow Ranger your match has come." Darkla said

Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship Jason marked off Psycho Blue.

"Only Psychos Yellow and Red left to go." Jason said

"Yeah this is going to be tough." Billy said

"Hey Trini, Aisha, Tanya and Ashley can handle Psycho Yellow. We've got to worry about Psycho Red." Jason said

"True." Rocky said

"I just wonder what Darkla's going to do with there Data Cards." Billy said

"I have no idea and I don't want to know." Jason said

"Good point." Rocky said

The three males walked off to prepare for there next battle against Psycho Red.

End of Power of the Five Blue Rangers.


	35. Psycho Yellow's Final Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Psycho Yellow's Final Dance **

Inside the Astro Carrier Ship Tanya, Aisha and Trini were playing go fish. Just then Jason walked in.

"Any luck?" Trini asked

"Nothing." Jason said

"Did you make it so we can call our old Zords from where ever we are so they teleport straight to us?" Tanya asked

"That I did. It should really help." Jason said

"Where is everyone it can't be this quiet?" Trini asked

"Kimberly is with her brother. Katherine is visiting her parents. Cassie, TJ, Carlos and Andros are hanging out with Justin and Kira. The rest of the male Sentinel Rangers are in the park training." Jason said

"Where's Ashley?" Tanya asked

"At the mall with her grandma." Jason said

The three nodded and went back to there card game while Jason walked off. Meanwhile in the City Ashley was walking along with her Grandma.

"Thanks for today Grandma." Ashley said

"My pleasure dear I have to go you take care of yourself." Ashley's Grandma said

"I will bye Grandma." Ashley said

Ashley's Grandma hopped into the cab and it drove off. Ashley waved goodbye and walked back towards the mall to get something to drink. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress.

"Psycho Yellow." Darkla said

"Yes my Queen." Psycho Yellow said

"Copy the Data on the Yellow Ranger and go after her." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Psycho Yellow said

Psycho Yellow copied the data and teleported away. A bit later in the city Ashley was walking along when Psycho Yellow showed up.

"Hello Yellow Ranger." Psycho Yellow said

"Psycho Yellow so I guess you're up." Ashley said

"Got that right. Now it's time for your final morph." Psycho Yellow said

"Let's Rock it." Ashley said

Ashley then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into the Yellow Space Ranger.

"Let's go Psycho Yellow." Ashley said

Psycho Yellow Charged at Ashley and hit her hard.

"You asked for it." Psycho Yellow said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship Tanya, Trini and Aisha ran into the Bridge.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"Ashley is fighting a losing battle against Psycho Yellow. You three better morph into the Original yellow Ranger, Yellow Sacred Animal Ranger and Yellow Zeo Ranger and go help her." Jason said

"We're on it." Aisha said

The three girls ran off.

"Good luck." Jason said

"I hope they can do it." Alpha said

"They can Alpha. Never underestimate the power of the female Rangers." Jason said

Alpha nodded and went back to the chess game against DECA. Back in the city Ashley was having a tough time against Psycho Yellow when all of a sudden Psycho Yellow got blasted backwards.

"Who did that?" Psycho Yellow asked as she stood up

"I did." A voice said

Just then Psycho Yellow looked over to where the voice came from and saw the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

"Who are you?" Psycho Yellow asked

"I'm the Yellow Zeo Ranger." Tanya said

Just then a Yellow Energy Bear appeared and attacked Psycho Yellow sending her flying.

"What is going on?" Psycho Yellow asked

"You're getting your butt kicked that's what." A voice said

Just then Psycho Yellow stood up and saw The Yellow Bear Ranger.

"Who are you?" Psycho Yellow asked

"I'm the Yellow Sacred Animal Ranger." Aisha said

"This can't be." Psycho Yellow said

Just then a Yellow Energy Griffin struck Psycho Yellow and then Psycho Yellow got struck with yellow Lightning. Psycho Yellow then looked and saw the Original Yellow Ranger.

"No not another Yellow Ranger." Psycho Yellow said

"I'm afraid so and I'm not the Fourth yellow Ranger I'm the first. I'm the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Trini said

"I'll defeat all four of you." Psycho Yellow said

Psycho Yellow then dashed towards Ashley. But Trini turned into a Yellow beam of light and hit Psycho Yellow and then a Yellow Energy Saber Tooth Tiger appeared and engulfed Psycho Yellow and destroyed her. Just then Psycho Yellow grew Thirty Stories tall and turned into an Electric type monster.

"Oh crud." Tanya said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason was watching the fight.

"Come on girls you can do this." Jason said

"I agree." Alpha said

"Same here." DECA said

Meanwhile back in the City the four Yellow Rangers looked on.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Trini said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger got hit with Yellow Thunder and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord then Trini hopped inside.

"Ninja Bear Zord Power up." Aisha said

Just then the Ninja Bear Zord of Pheados showed up and Aisha hopped inside.

"I need Super Zeo Zord Power Now." Tanya said

Just then Super Zeo Zord Two showed up and Tanya hopped inside.

"I need Mega V4 Power Now." Ashley said

Just then Mega V4 appeared and Ashley hopped inside.

"Don't think you'll win Rangers." Psycho Yellow said

"We will win." Trini said

"Come on girls all together." Tanya said

"Fire." All four yellow rangers said

Just then all four Zords fired blasts at Psycho Yellow and destroyed her

"Yes we did it." Trini said

"Alright four down and only Psycho Red to go." Tanya said

"This is great." Aisha said

"Thanks for helping I needed it." Ashley said

"That's what we do we help out our fellow colors." Trini said

The four Rangers teleported away and there Zords returned to there holding bays. Meanwhile on a Planet the evil being finally regenerated himself and took off his cloak. To reveal Ivan Ooze in a metal form.

"I'm coming for you Gold Ranger. Soon you will know what true terror is as you now face Metal Ivan." Metal Ivan said

Metal Ivan was still purple but he was now all metal and dew to this after he finished regenerating he became a solid being so he could not regenerate again.

"Now Vacsacker arise." Metal Ivan said

Just then Vacsacker showed up

"What can I do for you?" Vacsacker asked

"After I finish my plans I want you to capture the Gold Ranger." Metal Ivan said

"Yes sir." Vacsacker said

"Soon Jason you'll pay for what you did to me." Metal Ivan said

Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason marked off Psycho Yellow

"Well that takes care of four of the Psycho Rangers. Jason said

"One more and we'll be rid of them once and for all. Tanya said

"I have a strange feeling that Darkla wants them destroyed. Trini said

"Same here but I don't know why. But we can't worry about that now. Let's just focus on destroying Psycho Red." Jason said

The four females nodded and walked off.

"I'm not your target it's Dark Specter at the moment." Jason said

Jason then walked off. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Now I have four data cards. I just hope Psycho Red can do better then the other Psycho Rangers and defeat his Target. But if he fails then I'll use Tankenstein to fight Jason and capture him." Darkla said

End of Psycho Yellow's Final Dance


	36. Psycho Red's Dream Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Psycho Red's Dream Battle**

Inside the Astro Carrier Ship Jason and Billy were sparring while Rocky, Tommy and Andros watched.

"Only one Psycho Ranger left." Andros said

"Yeah Psycho Red." Tommy said

"We have to be careful." Jason said

"I agree." Billy said

"Same here these Psycho Rangers are tough." Rocky said

"I just hope we can finish this." Andros said

"Same here." Billy said

"Come on we've got work to do." Jason said

The others nodded and walked off. Just then Jason sensed a familiar power.

"He can't be." Jason thought

"Jason you ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

"You sure?" Billy asked

"I guess with Darkla and all this mess I must be losing it because I swear I could sense Ivan Ooze." Jason said

"But he was destroyed by that Comet." Billy said

"I know. But I can feel his power I could be wrong and it's just my mind playing tricks on me." Jason said

Billy just nodded and walked off.

"I hope it's just my mind playing tricks on me." Jason thought

Meanwhile back on Metal Ivan's planet.

"Soon Secret City will be finished and then the stage will be set for our battle Jason." Metal Ooze said

Meanwhile on another planet Psycho Red was training after gaining data on Andros.

"Now to bring Andros here and destroy him once and for all." Psycho Red said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier ship in the bridge the five Rangers walked in.

"Anything?" Jason asked

"Yes we found Psycho Red." Kimberly said

"And he appears to be giving his location away." Tanya said

"You five better be careful." Trini said

"We will. Come on it's time for some Red Ranger action." Jason said

The other four nodded and the five ran off.

"I hope they'll be ok." Katherine said

"Of course they will." Aisha said

"Yeah Jason's one tough fighter he won't let anything happen to them." Adam said

"That's true." Tanya said

"We just have to believe they'll be ok." Ashley said

"Your right." Katherine said

The Rangers all looked at the screen. A bit later on the planet the five Rangers teleported down and saw Psycho Red.

"So you finally showed up." Psycho Red said

"Of course." Andros said

"Why are you four here?" Psycho Red asked

"You go after one Red Ranger you now face five." Tommy said

"Let's do it guys." Rocky said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

Jason then pointed his morpher out in front of him

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Jason then became the Original Red Ranger.

"Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Rocky said

Rocky then pointed his Morpher out in front of him.

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Rocky then became the Red Ape Ranger.

"Red Sacred Animal Ranger." Rocky said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

Tommy then made his Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Tommy then became the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Red Zeo Ranger." Tommy said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

Billy then made his Turbo Morpher appeared then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed the key into the Morpher.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

Billy then became the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Red Turbo Ranger." Billy said

"Let's Rock it." Andros said

Andros then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into the Red Space Ranger.

"Red Space Ranger." Andros said

"No I can't be five Red Rangers." Psycho Red said

"Got that right." Andros said as he pulled out his Spiral Saber.

"This time you're going down." Billy said as he pulled out the Turbo Lightning Sword.

"This is then end Psycho Red." Tommy said as he pulled out the Zeo Power Sword

"Cause you won't defeat us." Rocky said as he pulled out the Red Ape Sword.

"So get ready to feel the power of all five Red Rangers." Jason said as he pulled out the Power Sword.

Psycho Red pulled out the Psycho Sword and dashed towards Andros. But Billy blocked the attack and Andros destroyed the Sword. Then Tommy and Rocky both attacked Psycho Red. Then Billy and Jason both attacked. Then Andros blasted Psycho Red with the Spiral Saber Booster Mode and sent him flying. Jason then turned into a red beam of light and struck Psycho Red then a Red energy Tyrannosaurus engulfed Psycho Red and destroyed him.

"Oh yeah." Andros said

"Not so fast we're not done yet." Jason said

"Sorry." Andros said

Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress. Darkla looked on.

"Very good Jason you understand what I'm capable of. Now to make Psycho Red grow and to make it Impossible for those Rangers to call there Zords." Darkla said

Back on the planet Psycho Red got hit with the Satalasers and grew thirty Stories tall also revealing Psycho Red's true form a flame based monster.

"We need the Zords." Andros said

"It won't work Darkla has prevented us from calling the Zords." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

Jason then transformed into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger and flew up.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Psycho Red asked

Jason just created a Fire Circle then turned into a Phoenix and went through the circle turning into a Giant Fire Dragon then struck and destroyed Psycho Red.

"Oh yeah." Rocky said

"That's the end of the Psycho Rangers." Tommy said

"Good I've had enough of them." Andros said

"Same here." Billy said

Jason then landed and powered down. Jason's eyes then went Cougar with the Golden tinge. Jason then saw all five of his Spirits the Tyrannosaurs, the Red Dragon, the White Tiger, The Wolf and the Cougar.

"So that's how I defeat you Darkla." Jason thought

"Jason you ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah let's get back to the ship." Jason said

The other four Rangers teleported away.

"Soon Darkla we'll finish this. But first I have one more thing to take care of." Jason thought.

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Well that was a waste of time creating those Psycho Rangers ah well at least they served there purpose." Darkla said

Darkla then put the five Psycho Rangers data cards into a suitcase and then the Suitcase disappeared.

"Well now back to my original plan to capture Jason. Now this time he will be mine." Darkla said

Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship Billy crossed out the final Psycho Ranger.

"Good riddance." Billy said

"I'll say." Ashley said

"Where's Jason?" Carlos asked

"In his room." Tommy said

Meanwhile in Jason room. Jason was looking out his window.

"Soon this nightmare you put me through will be over Darkla. Then I can finally move on with my life. You will pay for what you did to me and to everyone you hurt to gain power. Trust me Darkla this time the game ends and not even Scar the Snake Spirit can save you this time." Jason said with an icy cold tone as his eyes turned Cougar and shone gold.

End of Psycho Red's Dream Battle.


	37. Shift it back to Turbo

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Shift it back to Turbo**

On a planet Divatox was walking along when she spotted what she was looking for. It was a fish like monster named Jabarak

"Perfect." Divatox said

"Whose there?" Jabarak asked

"It is I Divatox I have a job for you and you owe me a favor Jabarak." Divatox said

"Dang you had to remember." Jabarak said

"Of course I want you to destroy the Space Rangers." Divatox said

"Is that all?" Jabarak asked

"Yes then when Dark Specter finds out that a monster I sent destroyed those Rangers he'll have to see I'm more perfect for the job to capture the Gold Ranger." Divatox said

"I'll be on my way." Jabarak said

"Hold on you will defeat those Rangers." Divatox said

"Fine." Jabarak said

Jabarak teleported off. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship Jason, Adam, Billy, Tanya and Katherine were all sitting around the table in the dining area and then noticed Zhane show up.

"Hey Zhane." Jason said

"Hey guys." Zhane said

"So what's up with the Rebels?" Katherine asked

"Nothing new I just came to see my friends I'm board." Zhane said

"We can tell." Jason said

"Hey we're going to be late we promised Justin's dad that we'd watch him today." Tanya said

"Why all five of us again?" Adam asked

"Because Justin wanted to talk to all five of us." Katherine said

"Oh yeah." Billy said

"Let's go. Later Zhane." Jason said

"Later." Zhane said

The five Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress. Ecliptor walked up to Darkla.

"My queen it appears that Divatox has sent a monster to earth in order to prove that she can destroy the Space Rangers." Ecliptor said

"If it needs help make it grow I hjave my own plans." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor then walked off while Darkla looked at the Construction of her creature Tankenstien. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Zhane walked into the bridge and saw the five Space Rangers.

"Hey guys." Zhane said

"Zhane hey." Andros said

"Why are you here?" TJ asked

"I was board so I came to see you guys." Zhane said

"That's great." Carlos said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's up DECA?" Andros asked

"There is a monster in the city. It is not one of Darkla's monsters. But it is powerful I believe it was chosen by Divatox." DECA said

"We better be careful. Divatox was after Jason." TJ said

"Well you said you were board." Andros said

"True." Zhane said

The six Rangers ran off. A bit later in the city the Space Rangers now morphed showed up then got attacked.

"Hello rangers I am Jabarak." Jabarak said

"We're going to turn you into sushi." TJ said

"I'd like to see you try Rangers." Jabarak said

The Rangers started fighting Jabarak. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship Zack and Trini walked into the Bridge.

"What the?" Zack asked

"I don't know." Trini said

"That is Jabarak." Alpha said

"They need help." Zack said

"Wait a sec aren't all six Turbo Rangers on earth?" Trini asked

"Yeah. Let's try and contact them." Zack said

The two rangers tried to contact the Turbo Rangers. Meanwhile back in the city the Space Rangers were having a tough time against Jabarak.

"Ha you Rangers are pathetic." Jabarak said

"You're the one who's pathetic." Andros said

"Ha keep talking." Jabarak said

Jabarak then attacked the Rangers causing them to fly backwards. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship Kimberly walked into the Bridge

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"The Space Rangers need help and we're trying to contact Jason." Zack said

"Remember his communicator works on a different frequency." Kimberly said

"Oh yeah. Trini said

"OK now let's contact Jason." Kimberly said

The three Rangers got to work. Meanwhile back in the City the Space Rangers were having trouble with Jabarak.

"Time for lights out Rangers." Jabarak said

Jabarak then blasted the Rangers causing them to Power Down.

"Ha you Rangers are finished." Jabarak said

Jabarak then started walking up to the Rangers. Meanwhile in the Park the six Turbo Rangers were playing Basketball. Jason, Justin and Billy VS Adam, Tanya and Katherine. When Jason's communicator beeped

"Whoa Déjà vu." Billy said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"The Space Rangers need your help there being attacked by a monster the Divatox sent." Zack said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"Alright let's do this." Justin said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

The six Turbo Rangers then made there Turbo Morphers appeared and then moved there arms like a steering when then placed there keys into there Morphers.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

Back in the City Jabarak was about to finish off the Space Rangers but then got blasted backwards just then all six Turbo Rangers appeared in front of the Space Rangers.

"You six ok?" Jason asked

"We are now." Andros said

"Let's rock it." Ashley said

Zhane then pressed and morphed into the Silver Ranger while the other Space Rangers pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into there respective color Ranger.

"Don't think you've won Rangers. Now Piranahtrons appear and attack." Jabarak said

Just then Piranahtrons appeared and headed towards the Rangers.

"You guys handle Jabarak. Zhane and I will handle the Piranahtrons." Jason said

"Right." The other eleven rangers said

Jason and Zhane started fighting the Piranahtrons while the other rangers all started fighting Jabarak. Then both Billy and Andros attacked with there Swords. Then Jason and Zhane appeared and blasted Jabarak. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress.

"Time for you to grow firing the Satalasers." Ecliptor said

Back in the city Jabarak was hit with the Satalasers causing him to grow thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me." Jabarak said

"We need Mega Voyager Power now." Andros said

"We need Turbo Rescue Zord Power Now." Billy said

"Mega Winger Power Up." Zhane said

"Black Storm Turbo Zords Power up." Jason said

Just then the Mega Voyager, The Rescue Megazord, Mega Winger and Black Storm Megazord showed up and the Rangers hopped into there Respective Zords. Then all four Zords started attacking Jabarak.

"It's time to end this." Jason said

"I agree." Billy said

"V3 Missile mode." Andros said

Just then V3 appeared in the Mega Voyager's hand.

"Fire." Andros said

Just then the Mega Voyager fired the V3 missile and destroyed Jabarak.

"Now that's one fish I'm glad is gone." Andros said

"Yeah after what Lord Zedd pulled I'm still over seeing fish." Jason said

"I hear that." Adam said

"What did he do?" Billy asked

"We'll tell you later." Jason said

"Oh ok." Billy said

The rangers then teleported away and there Zords went back to there Holding bays. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Well that was pathetic." Ecliptor said

"I agree. Now I hope Divatox stays out of my business." Darkla said

Meanwhile back on the planet Divatox was fuming.

"No those blasted Turbo rangers ruined everything." Divatox said

"Don't worry Divatox at least you don't have to put up with them." Rygog said

"He's got a point my queen." Porto said

"Good point I'll let Dark Specter's little pet worry about them." Divatox said

"You do realize that Darkla is actually in there." Elgar said

"What Darkla oh no." Divatox said

"What's wrong?" Rygog asked

"Darkla is the Snake Overlord that destroyed Neo Eltar. I can't believe she's still alive." Divatox said

"What are we going to do?" Porto asked

"Nothing we're going to do nothing about it." Divatox said

The evil beings nodded and they all walked off.

End of Shift it back to Turbo.


	38. Mission to Secret City

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Mission to Secret City**

At the warehouse Metal Ivan and Vacsacker showed up. Metal Ivan then looked around and smiled.

"This is perfect. Now Vacsacker go into the city and start attacking make sure you get the attention of the Gold Ranger by capturing the other Rangers." Metal Ivan said

"Yes master." Vacsacker said

Vacsacker then teleported off. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason was training while the other Rangers were in the bridge.

"I'm board." Tanya said

"Come on let's go down to earth." Kimberly said

"Good idea I need the fresh air." Tommy said

"Alpha can you tell Jason where we've gone." Trini said

"Sure thing." Alpha said

The fifteen Rangers teleported away.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Alpha said

"Same here Alpha." DECA said

Meanwhile back in the warehouse district Metal Ivan opened up a portal to his secret City and laughed.

"Soon Gold Ranger you will pay for what you did to me." Metal Ivan said

Metal Ivan then walked into the portal and it closed behind him. Meanwhile in the city the fifteen Rangers were having lunch at a local café. Just then they heard some blasts and saw Vacsacker.

"What the heck?" Andros asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

Just then everyone started running off. Then Vacsacker noticed the Rangers.

"Ah perfect now I have all of you." Vacsacker said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Now your mine." Vacsacker said

Just then Vacsacker sucked all the Rangers into him.

"Now you're on your way to Secret City." Vacsacker said

Vacsacker then teleported off. A bit later in Secret City the Rangers showed up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Billy asked

"Jason, come in." Adam said

"Anything?" Aisha asked

"Nothing our signal is jammed." Adam said

"We can't morph either." Andros said

Just then strange Purple Ooze like creatures showed up.

"What the Ooze?" Kimberly asked

"It can't be." Billy said

"What?" Andros asked

"Ivan Ooze. He is still alive." Billy said

"That can't be." TJ said

"We better fight." Tommy said

"I agree." Rocky said

The fifteen rangers started fighting the Ooze men. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship Jason was dressed back in his Black Sleeveless Ship underneath a Long Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Black sneakers.

"Alpha where is everyone?" Jason asked

"Something called Vacsacker captured them all when they went to the city. He said something about Secret City." Alpha said

"Not good." Jason said

"We have to find them." Alpha said

"I'm heading to the city hopefully I can find them." Jason said

"Be careful." Alpha said

Jason nodded and teleported off. A bit later back in the City Jason showed up and looked around. Jason then pulled out his Black Turbo Navigator.

"That's strange I'm getting a weird energy reading coming from the warehouse district." Jason said

Jason then ran off. Meanwhile back in Secret City the other Rangers were fighting the Ooze Creatures when Vacsacker showed up.

"My master has asked that I keep you occupied so you won't try and escape." Vacsacker said

"Andros, use your battlizer. Billy said

"Good idea." Andros said

Andros pulled out his Battlizer and then activated the Power Punch and sent a Ooze man flying into a wall causing him to splat everywhere.

"Well it's messy but it works." Aisha said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

"Sorry you freaks but you ooze you lose." Billy said

Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Old Castle. Metal Ooze was watching the Rangers fight his Ooze men.

"Perfect soon the Gold Ranger will find my little surprise at the Warehouse." Metal Ivan said

Metal Ivan laughed. Back in Secret City the Rangers defeated the Ooze men.

"Now it's your turn Vacsacker." Tommy said

"You don't have powers so you can't defeat me." Vacsacker said

"Oh we can defeat you and we will." Kimberly said

"Got that right." Andros said

Vacsacker then jumped down and attacked the Rangers. Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's old castle.

"This is perfect." Metal Ivan said

Metal Ivan then changed the scene to Jason running towards the Warehouse at great speed that Ivan lost him.

"How did he move so fast? Doesn't matter he'll be defeated then Darkla will be the next person to feel my wrath." Metal Ivan said

Meanwhile back in Secret City the Rangers were having a tough time with Vacsacker.

"We need a new plan." Kimberly said

"Andros, try button number three." Tommy said

"But." Andros said

"Just try it." Tommy said

Andros then pressed the number three button on his battlizer and then screamed as a muscular Red Space Ranger suit appeared with Wings on his back and a visor.

"Wow." TJ said

"What is this?" Andros asked

"The Red Battlized Armor." Billy said

"You ready for round two Vacsacker?" Andros asked

"Don't think you'll defeat me Red Ranger." Vacsacker said

Andros just laughed and then flew up and then came down and attacked Vacsacker. Then he flew up again and fired his rockets that hit and destroyed Vacsacker. Andros then landed and powered down.

"You ok?" Ashley asked

"Yeah but I need to ask Jason how to control that power." Andros said

"Good point." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's old Castle. Metal Ivan stood up and opened a portal.

"Now it's time for me to step in." Metal Ivan said

Metal Ivan then walked into the Portal and it closed behind him. Meanwhile back at the warehouse district Jason walked into a warehouse and noticed something on the ground.

"Purple ooze." Jason said

Jason's eyes then went Cougar with a golden tinge.

"So you're back Ivan and you have a new form. You can wait Darkla your next right now Ivan has just made himself my number one target." Jason said coldly.

Jason then teleported off.

End of Mission to Secret City


	39. Ghosts in the Machine

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Ghosts in the Machine**

Above the Ocean on his Galaxy Glider Jason was now morphed as he was heading to a ship.

"Are you sure this is the location?" Jason asked

"I'm positive that letter you found was pointing you towards that ship." Alpha said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason then headed down to the ship. On the ship Jason walked around.

"Man I've heard of a ghost ship but this is ridicules." Jason said

Jason then looked around but there was nothing until Jason found another letter in Ooze.

"Well done Gold Ranger now think if you're on a ship where would your friends be in the middle of the ocean." Jason read

"Secret City is under the Ocean." Jason said

Jason then teleported back to the Astro Carrier Ship. Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship Jason was getting ready to infiltrate Secret City.

"Are you sure about this?" Alpha asked

"Yes Alpha I have to get them out of there." Jason said

"Just be careful." Alpha said

"I'll try Alpha." Jason said

Jason took off his Leather Jacket and handed it to Alpha.

"Put this in my room." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

"DECA open the doors it's time for the Mega Tank to do its stuff." Jason said

"Right." DECA said

DECA opened the doors and Jason hopped into the Mega Tank and drove it out of the Astro Carrier Ship and down to earth. Meanwhile back inside Secret City the others Rangers looked around.

"We have to get out of here." Tommy said

"I know but how?" Kimberly asked

"You won't be going any where Rangers." A Voice said

Just then everyone looked and saw a metallic version of Ivan Ooze.

"Ivan Ooze?" Billy asked

"Close I'm Metal Ivan." Ivan said

"But how did you survive?" TJ asked

"It's amazing nearly every bit of me was destroyed except for one piece. So I regenerated and became whole but the down side to this body is the fact I can't regenerate anymore." Ivan said

"You freak." Kimberly said

"Why thank you." Metal Ivan said

The Rangers all looked on wondering what was going on. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Alpha was guiding Jason to the Location of Secret City.

"How much further Alpha?" Jason asked

"Your almost there." Alpha said

"Good." Jason said

Under Secret City the Mega Tank was digging its way through.

"You're under Secret City." Alpha said

Jason then got the Mega Tank to dig up and he appeared in a cave under secret city.

"Thanks Alpha." Jason said

"I'll teleport the Mega Tank back." Alpha said

"Good." Jason said

Jason ran off as the Mega Tank disappeared. Back inside Secret City the Rangers looked and then Metal Ivan jumped down.

"Now Purple ranger you'll be first to feel my wrath." Metal Ivan said

Just then Ivan was kicked in the face and sent flying. Metal Ivan stood up and looked and saw Jason standing there.

"I didn't expect you here this fast." Metal Ivan said

"Sorry but I don't like to be late." Jason said

"Good now that you're here the real fun can begin." Metal Ivan said

Jason just looked on while Metal Ivan laughed. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"I hope the Rangers are ok." Alpha said

"They will be Alpha." DECA said

Meanwhile back in Secret City. Metal Ivan looked at Jason.

"Now that you're here I have no need for your friends." Metal Ivan said

"Don't you dare hurt them." Jason said

"I never said I was going to hurt them they were just here to lure you to me." Metal Ivan said

Just then Metal Ivan clicked his fingers and the fifteen rangers disappeared.

"Where have you sent them?" Jason asked

"Back to the city. Now it's just you and me." Metal Ivan said

"Fine then bring it." Jason said

Jason and Metal Ivan dashed at each other and Metal Ivan flew backwards from a kick by Jason. Metal Ivan stood up and looked at Jason and noticed that Jason's eyes were now cougar with a golden tinge.

"What?" Metal Ivan asked

"I'm not holding back Ivan this ends here and now." Jason said with a growl in his tone

Meanwhile back in the City the Rangers all showed up.

"Man is everyone ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah but where's Jason?" Aisha asked

"We have to find him." Kimberly said

"Come on let's split up and try to find him." Andros said

The others nodded and they all ran off. Meanwhile back inside Secret City Jason was fighting Metal Ivan and beating him.

"This can't be." Metal Ivan said

"Never again will you come back Ivan." Jason said

All of a sudden a Golden Aura appeared around Jason then all five Spirits shot out the Tyrannosaurs, Red Dragon, White Tiger and Golden Cougar all pinned down Metal Ivan then the Blue Wolf struck Metal Ivan putting a hole in him.

"No this can't be." Metal Ivan said

"Oh it can and you're finished." Jason said

Jason then placed his hands together then pulled them apart to create a spark then placed them back together to hold an energy orb and then he fired his blast that turned into a massive Golden Cougar that fully destroyed Metal Ivan.

"Finally he's destroyed." Jason said

Just then Secret City started to fall apart.

"I better get out of here." Jason said

Jason then ran off. Later on the Beach. Kimberly and Bill were walking along.

"Jason." Billy called out

"Jason can you hear us?" Kimberly asked

Just then Billy noticed the Golden Cougar Ranger.

"Kim, look." Billy said

Kimberly looked and saw the Golden Cougar Ranger. The two ran over to Jason.

"Jason." Kimberly said

Just then Jason powered down. Kimberly smiled and leaned down and kissed Jason on the lips. Jason then woke up after Kimberly pulled away.

"That's one way to wake up." Jason said

"I'll say." Billy said

"I'm so glad you're ok." Kimberly said

"Guys we found Jason." Billy said

"Great job we'll meet you back at the Astro Carrier Ship." Tommy said

"Ok." Billy said

"What happened to Metal Ivan?" Kimberly asked

"He's gone for good this time. He won't be coming back." Jason said

"Good that guy gave me the creeps." Billy said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"I need sleep." Jason said

"Come on let's get you back to the Astro Carrier Ship." Billy said

Billy and Kimberly helped Jason up and the three teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress. Darkla was to busy working on her latest monster to worry about Metal Ivan.

"It's almost done Ecliptor." Darkla said

"Yes my queen and soon that Gold Ranger will be yours." Ecliptor said

"Correct." Darkla said

Ecliptor walked off and Darkla laughed.

End of Ghosts in the Machine.


	40. The Impenetrable Web

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Impenetrable Web**

Inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The Rangers were all still looking for Zordon's energy.

"One question where's Jason?" Andros asked

"He went to check out a strange energy signal." Billy sad

"Oh." Andros said

"Well this is strange no matter where we go we can't find Zordon's energy." Tanya said

"You're not going to believe this." Kimberly said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Dark Specter's energy is getting weaker if this energy drain keeps going he's going to be destroyed easily." Kimberly said

"I think that's Darkla's plan. Get rid of Dark Specter and become the new evil monarch." Carlos said

The other Rangers all nodded and went back to work. Meanwhile on the planet Jason was walking along then Darkonda showed up.

"Don't you ever die?" Jason asked

"Nope." Darkonda said

"Well this time you're going down." Jason said

"And this time you're all alone." Darkonda said

Just then golden streaks of light appeared and Jason morphed into the Gold Cougar Ranger.

"Let's go freak." Jason said

Jason and Darkonda started fighting. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Darkla was watching the battle.

"Perfect now Ecliptor fire the web to trap the other Rangers inside the Astro Carrier Ship." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Ecliptor said

Just then Ecliptor got the Dark Fortress to fire an energy web at the Astro Carrier Ship. Back inside the Astro Carrier Ship Billy noticed something.

"What the?" Billy asked

"What is it?" Adam asked

"There appears to be a web around us." Billy said

"This can't be." Kimberly said

"Fire the lasers." Tommy said

The lasers fired but it did nothing.

"Bad news we can't teleport out either." Carlos said

"Not good. We have to destroy this Web." Billy said

Meanwhile back on the planet Jason and Darkonda were still fighting and then Jason stuck and destroyed Darkonda with the Golden Cougar Sword.

"Well I doubt that's the last I'll see of him." Jason said

Just then Quantrons showed up.

"Oh great." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Quantrons. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"We can't even contact Jason." Trini said

"This is not good." Kimberly said

"We have to do something." Andros said

"Come on let's think." Billy said

The Rangers all nodded and they all tried to figure out how to break the web. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress.

"Perfect the Rangers can't escape and the Gold Ranger is now fighting the Quantrons. Darkonda get back down there and do your job." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Darkonda said

Darkonda then teleported back to the Planet.

"Why did you send him? Ecliptor asked

"Because you need a Power Boost and I have another job for you." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Ecliptor said

Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. The Rangers were still trying to figure out how to break the web.

"What if we try to use the Web's energy against it?" Rocky asked

"It's worth a try." Billy said

"But it will take some time." Andros said

"Right now it's our only chance." Tommy said

"I agree. Let's do this." Cassie said

The others nodded and got to work. Meanwhile back on the Planet Jason defeated the last of the Quantrons.

"Ok this is really sad when I say this. But I miss Rita and Zedd." Jason said

"That is sad." Darkonda said as he showed up again

"Ok you must nearly be out of lives by now." Jason said

"To bad for you." Darkonda said

"This is really getting annoying. What is Darkla up too?" Jason wondered

Jason then started fighting Darkonda. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"We're at twenty five percent and rising." Billy said

"I hope this works." Katherine said

"If not then we have to try something else." TJ said

"Now I really hope this works." Cassie said

Meanwhile back on the Planet Jason destroyed Darkconda again the powered down.

"I am really getting sick of this." Jason said

"Calm down Jason. Darkla wants you to get angry." Jason thought

Jason then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok now what the hell is going on?" Jason asked

"Your friends are trapped in a web there trying to use the web's energy to destroy it." Lupine said

"Thanks Lupine." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Fifty percent." Tommy said

"This better work." Rocky said

"It better cause' I'm out of ideas." Billy said

"Same here." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress a now Red Ecliptor walked up to Darkla.

"I'm now powered up and ready to destroy." Ecliptor said

"Good now head to Jupiter's Moon and destroy the Mega Voyager holding bay." Darkla said

"Yes my empress." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor teleported off. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"We're at Seventy Five percent." Adam said

"Ok a little bit more." Billy said

"Man I hope Jason's ok." Aisha said

"Same here." Tanya said

"He can take care of himself." Tommy said

"Yeah after all he's defeated more monsters on his own." Trini said

"What I think is amazing is what I learned from him." Tanya said

"What do you mean?" Kat asked

"Well I learned more about myself and found out about the Courage and strength I never even knew I had." Tanya said

"I know what you mean. Jason knew I was under a spell but when the spell was broken he helped me prove to Rita and myself that I wasn't a pawn for evil anymore." Katherine said

The others nodded. Meanwhile back on the Planet Jason looked around then sensed something.

"Oh no Ecliptor is heading for the Mega Voyager holding bay. Well lucky I sent those Zords down to the Zord holding bay. Man if you didn't have a map you could get lost in that giant maze." Jason said

Jason then cleared his minds of all thoughts. Then thought of Tanya's friendship, Katherine's Courage, Adam's nature, Aisha's Kindness, Rocky's attitude, Tommy's strength, Zack's laughter, Trini's loyalty, Billy's knowledge and Kimberly's love. Then Jason disappeared in a rainbow of colors. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"We're at 100." Carlos said

Just then all Ten Sentinel Rangers noticed there gems were glowing and they all pulled out there gems just then all ten gems fired a beam into the centre of the Astro Carrier Ship's bridge and Jason then appeared.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"This won't last long." Jason said

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Ecliptor is heading to the Mega Voyager holding bay on Jupiter's moon." Jason said

"Oh no." Adam said

"I'll try and stop him. If this doesn't work. Andros I want you to use your Red Battilzed Armor to destroy the web." Jason said

"Right." Andros said

"Good luck." Jason said

Jason then disappeared and spilt into ten beams and returned to the gems.

"What did he do?" Cassie asked

"Friendship teleportation if he thinks of our strongest qualities he can teleport to where we are but because of the web he couldn't stay here for long." Tommy said

"He's only ever done that once before." Kimberly said

"True but he's never really needed to use it." Rocky said

"Good point." Aisha said

"Why didn't he use it when Trey was around?" Katherine asked

"Easier said then done. He's got to stay still and clear his mind of all other thoughts and since he didn't know you and Tanya to well it wouldn't have worked." Adam said

"Oh." Tanya said

"Ok now Fire." Andros said

Just then the Astro Carrier Ship fired a blast but the web stuck around.

"No. Andros said

"What's worse that Web has made it impossible for us to open the hatch doors." Alpha said

"Dang." Andros said

Meanwhile back on the planet Jason reappeared and his eyes went Cougar with a Golden tinge.

"It didn't work and the Rangers are trapped." Lupine said

"Just let me get my breath back." Jason said

"Ok." Lupine said

Meanwhile on Jupiter's planet a Thirty Story Red Ecliptor showed up.

"Now to destroy the Mega Voyager holding bay." Ecliptor said

Ecliptor then started walking towards the Mega Voyager holding bay. Meanwhile back on the planet Jason calmed down and then transformed Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger and flew off. Out in Space Jason flew up to the Astro Carrier Ship and turned into a Firebird and struck the Web and burned it away.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah thanks to you." Billy said.

"Good I'm going after Ecliptor." Jason said

"Be careful." Kimberly said

"Right." Jason said

Jason then flew off towards Jupiter's Moon. Later back on Jupiter's moon Ecliptor made it to the Mega Voyager Holding bay. Just then a fire tower engulfed him and sent him flying backwards.

"Gone for a new look Ecliptor." A voice said

"Gold Ranger. Show yourself." Ecliptor said

Just then the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord showed up from the tower of fire.

"Nice entrance Gold ranger to bad it won't save you." Ecliptor said

"Why's that?" Jason asked

"Because I'm going to destroy the Mega Voyager." Ecliptor said

"Right. To bad the Mega Voyager isn't here." Jason said

"What?" Ecliptor asked

Meanwhile on Earth at the Power Centre Hayley was checking on all the Zords.

"Tommy." Hayley said

"Yeah Hayley." Tommy said

"All the Zords are ok and still operational. Justin and I are making sure of it." Hayley said

"Thanks how's Karone doing?" Tommy asked

"She's fine. Karone's been a great help with the Zords." Hayley said

"Good." Tommy said

Meanwhile back on Jupiter's moon.

"Fine if you won't tell me where they are I'll destroy you to find out." Ecliptor said

"I don't think Darkla would like it if I was destroyed you on the other hand I don't think she'll care." Jason said

"You lie." Ecliptor said

"Let's find out." Jason said

Just then the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord flew up then turned into a firebird and flew down and then struck and destroyed Ecliptor.

"Well at least he's gone for good." Jason said

"Yes but I think your right I sense that destruction just made Dark Specter weaker." Lupine said

"What is she planning on doing with Dark Specter's Powers? On second thought I don't want to know." Jason said

"Good idea." Lupine said

Jason then teleported away and so did his Megazord. Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason walked into the Bridge.

"Thanks Jason." Andros said

"No problem." Jason said

"But now what are we going to do?" Ashley asked

"Keep searching for Zordon. But let's head back to earth." Jason said

"Good idea." Carlos said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress Darkla was laughing.

"Yes my Tankenstien is ready and I should thank you Jason for thanks to you my weapon is nearly fully charged soon Dark Specter will be destroyed and then you will be mine." Darkla said

End of the Impenetrable Web.


	41. A Line in the Sand

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Line in the Sand**

Late at night in the City Jason and Kimberly walked out of a Restaurant. Jason had put his Jacket on Kimberly. The two then walked off

"That was great." Kimberly said

"Yeah it was." Jason said

"I can't wait until this is all over." Kimberly said

"You and me both." Jason said

"I know you'll defeat Darkla for all the pain she's caused you and your family." Kimberly said

"You and my friends are my family now." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

Just then Jason head some revving.

"What the?" Jason asked

"What is it?" Kimberly asked

Jason turned and saw Tankenstien in its car form. Then it speed towards them. Jason grabbed Kimberly and moved out of the way of Tankenstien.

"What is that guy's problem?" Kimberly asked

"No one is driving that thing. It's Darkla's latest Monster Tankenstien." Jason said

"Not good." Kimberly said

Just then Tankenstien drove backwards. Jason then levitated both him and Kimberly out of the way of the Tankenstien.

"How long can you keep this up?" Kimberly asked

"I won't have to keep it up its gone." Jason said

Kimberly looked and noticed Jason was right. Tankenstien had disappeared.

"What is going on?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but we better get back to the Astro Carrier Ship." Jason said

The two then teleported off. Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship the two teleported down and Kimberly handed Jason his Jacket back.

"You two ok?" Billy asked as he walked up.

"Besides nearly getting run over by Darkla's newest monster yeah we're fine." Kimberly said

"This is nuts." Billy said

"I'll say. I'm getting some sleep I promised Justin's father I'd watch over Justin tomorrow." Jason said

"Night." Kimberly said

Jason walked off.

"Why do I have a feeling Darkla is going after Jason again." Billy said

"Because that was her plan from the start." Kimberly said

"Oh yeah." Billy said

The two walked off. The next day in the park Jason and Justin were shooting hoops. Just then Justin threw the ball and it bounced off the Basketball hoop and rolled to the path.

"You stay here I'll go get it." Jason said

"Ok." Justin said

Jason then walked off on the path Jason grabbed the ball and threw it back to Justin.

"Nice shot." Justin yelled

"Thanks." Jason yelled back.

Just then Jason heard revving and turned around and saw Tankenstien in his Car form.

"Oh no." Jason said

Just then Tankenstien fired a beam and teleported Jason away. Then Tankenstien teleported away. Meanwhile on a Deserted Planet Jason appeared.

"Where the heck am I?" Jason asked

Jason then noticed something was missing.

"My Wolf necklace it must have fallen off." Jason said

Jason then looked at his surroundings.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm in Major trouble." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the park Justin walked down to the path.

"Jason where are you." Justin said

Just then Justin noticed something on the ground. Justin picked it up.

"It's Jason's Wolf necklace he would never take this off." Justin thought.

Justin then looked around and teleported away. Meanwhile back on the Desert Planet Jason looked around.

"Ok all I see is sand, sand and more sand. Nice a lovely desert. Lucky there's no screaming spirits." Jason said

Jason just looked around and wondered what the hell was going on. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship Justin teleported in.

"Justin what are you doing here?" Billy asked

"Its Jason he's been captured I found this on the ground." Justin said as he showed Billy the Wolf necklace

"Oh no Tankenstien must have captured him." Billy said

"We have to find him." Justin said

"I agree let's get started." Billy said

Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress. Darkla looked on.

"Perfect now Tankenstien go weaken the Gold Ranger then bring him here." Darkla said

Tankenstien drove off.

"Perfect soon Jason I'll heal you and then you'll be mine forever." Darkla said

Darkla laughed as she watched the screen. Meanwhile on the Road Ashley and Andros were driving along when Andros's Communicator beeped.

"This is Andros." Andros said

"It's Billy. Jason's been captured by Tankenstien. We need your help to locate him." Billy said

"We're on our way." Ashley said

"Ok." Billy said

Ashley then parked the car and the two Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back on the Deserted Planet Jason was walking along when he heard Revving and then saw Tankenstien.

"Oh crud." Jason said

Tankenstien then drove up but then something Silver drove up and drove straight through Tankenstien destroying it. Then it drove up to Jason.

"Nice timing Zhane and I see you've gained the Galatic Rover." Jason said

"Yeah it's great." Zhane said

"You better get back to the Rebels I'll handle Tankenstien." Jason said

"Oh here Justin wanted me to give you this." Zhane said handing Jason a necklace.

"My wolf necklace thanks." Jason said

"No problem now take that thing down." Zhane said

Jason nodded and morphed into the Golden Cougar Ranger.

"How do you do that?" Zhane asked

"I'm more connected to my powers. Now go get out of here." Jason said

"Right." Zhane said

Zhane and the Galatic Rover teleported away. Jason looked on and saw the true form of Tankenstien. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress. Darkla was not happy.

"Blast that Silver Space Ranger. Now fire the Satalasers." Darkla said

Back on the Deserted Planet Tankenstien was hit with the Satalasers and grew thirty Stories tall.

"Looks like it's down to one more Zord fight. Ok then let's do this. Golden Phoenix Zord and Gold Cougar Zord arise." Jason said

Just then both the Golden Phoenix Zord and the Gold Cougar Zord both appeared. Jason hopped into the Gold Cougar Zord. Then combined them together to form the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord.

"Now let's end this." Jason said

Just then Tankenstien attacked the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord but then the Original Megazord blocked the punch with its Sword. Then Tankenstien was stuck down by a tornado. Jason then looked over and saw the Thunder Megazord and White Tiger Warrior mode.

"What is going on?" Jason asked

"We've come to help you?" Lupine said

"We?" Jason asked

"Yes the Spirit of the Tyrannosaurs, Red Dragon, White Tiger and Blue Wolf." Lupine said

Just then Jason noticed the Ninja Megazord of Pheados.

"Let's do this." Jason said

"Right." Lupine said

"Now Golden Staff of the Phoenix." Jason said

Just then a Staff with the symbol of the Phoenix appeared.

"Fire tunnel." Jason said

Just then the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord started spinning the staff then Tankenstien was trapped in a Tunnel of Fire.

"Now Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon, White Tiger, Blue Wolf and Golden Cougar. Fire." Jason said

Just then the Megazord fired a Red Energy Tyrannosaurs beam at Tankenstien, The Thunder Megazord fired a Red Energy Dragon beam at Tankenstien, The White Tiger Zord also fired a White Energy Tiger beam at Tankenstien, Then the Ninja Megazord also fired a Blue Energy Wolf Beam at Tankenstien and finally the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord fired a Gold Energy Cougar Beam at Tankenstien. Tankenstien was hit with all five beams and destroyed.

"Finally." Jason said

"Well done Jason but there is still one more task that has to be done." Lupine said

"I know." Jason said

The three Megazords and White Tiger Zord disappeared. Jason sat back in his Zord.

"Soon Darkla this will end." Jason said

Jason then teleported off and his two Zords separated and returned to there holding bays. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress. Darkla was looking at her weapon.

"Yes Jason this will end with you by my side as we rule the universe together as the Overlords of Evil." Darkla said

End of a Line in the Sand.


	42. Countdown to Destruction Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Countdown to Destruction Part1**

On a Planet Dark Specter was getting weaker as his helpers tried to help him but nothing was working.

"My powers have been drained." Dark Specter said

"Yes my lord and now you can't drain Zordon's energy." One of Dark Specter's servants said

"Very well now on with the attack." Dark Specter said

"Yes my lord." The servant said

Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Darkla was looking over her troops.

"Now remember my forces you are to conquer earth and capture the Gold Ranger and bring him to me." Darkla said

"What about me?" Darkonda asked

"I have a special mission for you Darkonda." Darkla said as her eyes started to glow

Just then Darkonda stood still.

"Good now I want you to get into the Velocifighter with my weapon and wait for Dark Specter to show up and when he does destroy him with the Weapon." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Darkonda said while sounding like a Zombie.

Darkla laughed. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Sire we are given orders to attack." Clank said

"Good now let's move out." King Mondo said

Meanwhile on Aquitar the Alien Rangers were having trouble with Divatox's forces.

"I'll show Dark Specter who the true queen of evil should be." Divatox said

Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress. Two Quantrons revealed Zordon to Darkla.

"We meet at last Zordon." Darkla said

"So you're the one who did all this to my Grandson." Zordon said

"Correct Zordon and I plan to make Jason mine." Darkla said

"Sorry to disappoint but he'll never be yours." Zordon said

"Oh he will I can be very persuasive." Darkla said

"Darkness can't affect him. He's fully connected to both animal spirits." Zordon said

"Trust me Zordon he'll be mine." Darkla said

Meanwhile on another planet Rita and Zedd's forces were attacking the Phantom Ranger.

"Zedd I heard from Divatox that Darkla is still alive." Rita said

"If so then we better hope Jason can get rid of her." Zedd said

"I know did you hear that Jason already destroyed Armada." Rita said

"Good. Soon Darkla will fall." Zedd said

"So will everything else when Dark Specter turns Jason evil." Rita said

The two evil villains laughed. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Looks like the attacks are going well." Darkla said

"Why are you so interested in Jason?" Zordon asked

"Because his great Grandfather King Thomas of Neo Eltar was supposed to be my husband until he met Katrina and married her instead." Darkla said

"You were and still are obsessed with Power. That's why King Thomas never married you." Zordon said

Darkla growled and walked off. Meanwhile on another planet the Machine Empire was attacking the Blue Senturion.

"This is going better then planned." King Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machina said

Meanwhile on KO35 the rebels were fighting there enemies.

"Zhane we need help." The old man said

"I'll try and get the Rangers but I fear that Darkla is our worst threat." Zhane said

"Go help them they'll need it." The woman said

"Right." Zhane said

Zhane then ran off. A bit later out in space Zhane was now Morphed and riding his Glaxy Glider when two Velocifighters showed up.

"Oh no." Zhane said

Just then the Astro Carrier Ship showed up and blasted one of the Velocifighters then Zhane blasted the other one with his Super Silverizer. A Bit later inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Zhane walked into the Bridge.

"The rebels thought you could use some help against Darkla." Zhane said

"We're going to need it." Jason said

"Oh no Hundreds of Velocifighters are heading to earth." Kimberly said

"This is not good. We have to get to Earth." Adam said

"Let's go." Jason said

The Rangers all sat down and the Astro Carrier Ship headed to earth. Meanwhile in Angel Grove the Velocifighters started attacking the buildings then Quantrons and Piranahtrons started taking human prisoners. Meanwhile at Justin's place.

"Looks like we're all in trouble." Justin's father said

Justin's father then looked around.

"Justin?" Justin's father asked

Justin had already left in Storm Blaster to go help the other Rangers. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"There are just too many Velocifighters." Kimberly said

"Come on guys let's head down to earth." Jason said

"I'll stay here." Zhane said

"Good get the Astro Carrier Ship away from here then teleport back to help us." Jason said

"Right." Zhane said

The sixteen rangers ran off. A bit later back in Angel Grove the Five Space Rangers and the Eleven Sentinel Rangers now morphed showed up and started fighting the Piranahtrons and Quantrons.

"There are just too many." Ashley said

"We can't quit." Andros said

"He's right." Cassie said

The Rangers kept on fighting but the Space Rangers were overwhelmed until Billy and Jason evened the load.

"You have to get used to this. Pull out your weapons it makes it easier." Jason said

"Right." Andros said

All five Space Rangers pulled out there weapons and started fighting the Quantrons and Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Alpha, keep the ship here." Zhane said

"Right." Alpha said

"Back to Action." Zhane said

Zhane then teleported away. A bit later back in Angel Grove Zhane showed up and started fighting the Quantrons and Piranahtrons with help from his Super Silverizer.

"We can't keep this up." Ashley said

"I know." Cassie said

"Space Rangers pull back and hide." Jason said

"Why?" Andros asked

"Look you need to rest the rest of us will gradually pull back but you guys need to rest take care of the people." Jason said

"Right." Cassie said

The Space Rangers ran off and helped the people get away. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress. Dark Specter showed up.

"Perfect. Now Darkonda go destroy him." Darkla said

"Yes my queen." Darkonda said

Just then Darkonda hopped into the Velocifighter and flew off and then blasted Dark Specter.

"What is going on?" Dark Specter asked

"Pay back." Darkla said

"You." Dark Specter said

"Correct. I'm the one who got rid of Astronima and the one who drained your powers. Now die Dark Specter you and Darkonda his usefulness has ended." Darkla said

Just then Darkonda flew the Velcifighter into Dark Specter's mouth and Dark Specter blew up taking Darkonda with him. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove everyone heard the Explosion.

"What just happened?" Kimberly asked

"Darkla destroyed Dark Specter with his own Powers." Jason said

"No. That means." Tommy said

"She's now the new Monarch of Evil." Jason said

"We need to stop." Tanya said

"You guys go." Jason said

The ten Sentinel Rangers ran off while Jason continued fighting. Then he ran off since no more people were in that area. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress.

"Now I am the new Monarch of Evil." Darkla said

"Not yet." Zordon said

"Ah yes I still need your Grandson in order to become the most Powerful being in the universe." Darkla said

"Jason will stop you Darkla. He stopped Rita, Zedd, The Machine Empire, Divatox and he will stop you." Zordon said

"You have so much faith in your Grandson. But he will fail and I will win." Darkla said

"I guess you don't know Jason he'd rather die then let you have his powers." Zordon said

"You miss understand me. I want Jason. He can keep his powers so long as he's under my control." Darkla said

"You're twisted." Zordon said

"Why thank you." Darkla said

Zordon just growled as Darkla laughed and teleported away. A Bit later back in Angel Grove all the Rangers were now powered down.

"This is bad." Tommy said

"We need a new plan." Billy said

"And we better come up with one fast look." Ashley said

All the Rangers and every other person in Angel Grove all noticed a beam of light just then Darkla slowly landed on top of a building. Jason just growled and his eyes turned Cougar and went golden tinge.

"This will be the end Darkla." Jason said coldly

End of Countdown to Destruction Part1


	43. Countdown to Destruction Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Well this is it the final Chapter to Space Rangers New Beginnings. Also the final Chapter is Jason's adventure. I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and stuck with the story since the beginning. (Well except for the reviewer who called me a moron) Well enjoy the final Chapter and sorry if the ending sucks but it was the best I could come up with.

**Countdown to Destruction Part2**

Back in Angel Grove all the Rangers and everyone looked on as Darkla appeared on the building.

"Now that you all know that I'm queen. I now ask you to hand over the Power Rangers and I will spare your beloved planet from destruction you have until tomorrow morning to bring forth the Power Rangers. My Quantrons and Piranahtrons will stay here to guard all of you." Darkla said

Darkla then disappeared and everyone looked on. Later that night all the Rangers grouped up.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

"We have to do something or the entire planet is in trouble." Aisha said

Jason wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Jason pulled out his Tyrannosaurus Power Morpher.

(Flash Back)

In the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"Where am I?" Jason asked

Jason looked around and was amazed by the computers.

"Wow. Billy would have a field day in here." Jason said

"Welcome Jason." A voice said

Jason then looked at the tube and saw a giant floating head.

"And you are?" Jason asked

"I am Zordon." Zordon said

"And my name is Alpha 5." Alpha said

"Why am I here?" Jason asked

"Those things you fought before were called Putties. They belong to Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

"Who?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Jason turned around and saw Rita on an old bicycle followed by a Golden Monkey with Wings.

"That is Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

"So why am I here?" Jason asked turning around

"It would appear that this Power Coin teleported you here." Alpha said

Jason then looked at the Power Coin in Alpha's hands it had a Tyrannosaurus on it. Jason picked it up out of Alpha's hands and it shone brightly. Then when the light died down Jason was in the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger suit.

"Wow." Jason said

"Jason it appears that the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin has chosen you to be the Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers." Zordon said

(End Flash Back)

The other Rangers talked on as Kimberly sat next to Jason and noticed he was looking at his first morpher.

"Why aren't you helping us come up with a plan?" Kimberly asked

"Because I needed time to think." Jason said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Morpher started to spark with red lightning.

(Flash Back)

In the Park the Punker Toad Grew Thirty Stories tall. Jason was about to call forth the Dino Zords when his morpher was struck with Red Lightning.

"What the?" Jason asked

Jason then heard a Dragon roar and looked up.

"Um Zordon what is that?" Jason asked

"That is the Red Dragon Thunder Zord." Zordon said

"Wow." Jason said

"I believe that it wants you to call on it." Zordon said

"Right. I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then Red lighting hit the Tyrannosaurus Zord and transformed it into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

(End Flash Back)

Kimberly kissed Jason on the cheek and then sat back with the others.

"Kim." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"The only way to go into this fight is to use your first ever powers." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and sat back down next to Trini. Jason then looked back at the moon.

(Flash Back)

In the Forest Jason was getting a strange feeling of Déjà vu. Then all of a sudden he came to a clearing.

"What the?" Jason asked

Just then he heard a roar and turned around and saw a White Tiger. The Tiger jumped and Jason ducked. The White Tiger landed and Jason stood up and quickly turned around. Then the White Ranger walked up.

"Hello Jason." The White Ranger said

"Ok now answer this why am I here?" Jason asked

"You were chosen." The White Ranger said

"By what?" Jason asked

"By the White Tiger to control his Powers." The White Ranger said

(End Flash Back)

Jason smiled and looked back at his Tyrannosaurus Morpher.

(Flash Back)

In the Temple.

"Now form a circle around me and join hands." Ninjor said

The Rangers formed a circle around Ninjor and joined there hands.

"Now close your eyes and look deep inside yourselves." Ninjor said

The Rangers then closed there eyes.

"From the dawn of time man as always known the calling from the power of the animals is the calling of the Ninja." Ninjor said

Just then Kimberly transformed into a Pink Ninja with a White belt and a Crane Power Coin on her chest, Adam transformed into a Black Ninja with a white belt and a Frog Power Coin on his chest, Aisha transformed into a Yellow Ninja with a White belt and a Bear Power Coin on her chest, Rocky transformed into a Red Ninja with a White belt and an Ape Power Coin on his chest, Tommy transformed into a White Ninja with a Black belt and a Falcon Power Coin on his chest and Jason transformed into a Blue Ninja with a Silver belt and a Wolf Power Coin on his chest.

"Now open your eyes and except the power of Ninja." Ninjor said

The Rangers opened there eyes and were surprised by the new power.

"Now follow me and you shall receive your gifts from Pheados and from me." Ninjor said

The Rangers followed Ninjor out into the Temple grounds. In the Temple Grounds the Rangers stood on the ledges.

"Now behold the Ninja Zords from the Temple of Ninja." Ninjor said

"Wow." Tommy said

"There amazing." Rocky said

"And now behold the Ninja Zords of Pheados." Ninjor said

The Rangers then saw the Pheados Ninja Zords they were bigger then the Ninja Zords of the Ninja temple.

"Whoa." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"How do we call on them?" Tommy asked

"Rocky Powerful and Smart you control the Mighty Ape Zords." Ninjor said

Rocky nodded.

"Aisha Fierce and Unstoppable you control the Mighty Bear Zords." Ninjor said

Aisha nodded.

"Kimberly Agile and Graceful you control the Beautiful Crane Zords." Ninjor said

Kimberly nodded.

"Adam Noble and Wise you control the Mighty Frog Zords." Ninjor said

Adam nodded

"Tommy Courageous and Pure you control the Mighty Falcon Zord." Ninjor said

Tommy nodded.

"And Jason Cunning and Swift you control the Mighty Wolf Zords." Ninjor said

Jason nodded.

(End Flash Back)

Jason then stood up and morphed into his Red Ranger form. The others all looked as Jason transformed into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger.

"Jason?" Kimberly asked

"I have to do this. It's the only way to stop this madness and I'm the only one capable to do it." Jason said

"Just come back safely." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and flew off.

"So what are we going to do?" Andros asked

Just then Justin showed up.

"Hey guys." Justin said

"Hey you ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah I came here to help." Justin said

"Good now we have Turbo let's show these guys. The power of Mighty Morphin, Sacred Animal, Zeo, Turbo and Space." Tommy said

The others nodded. The next morning Darkla showed up and all the Quantrons and Piranahtrons brought forth all the humans except the Rangers.

"So did you bring the Rangers or did you hide them?" Darkla asked

"We're not hiding from anyone Darkla." A Voice said

Darkla and all the humans looked over and saw the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"Look it's the Original Yellow Ranger." Bulk said

"And I'm not alone." Trini said

Just then the Original Blue Ranger showed up along with the Original Pink Ranger, Original Black Ranger, Original Green Ranger, Red Ape Ranger, Yellow Bear Ranger, Black Frog Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger, Yellow Zeo Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger and all Six Space Rangers.

"Whoa Mighty Morphin, Sacred Animal, Zeo, Turbo and Space Rangers." Bulk said

"This is amazing." Skull said

"I know this is great." Tony said

"You want us Darkla well we're here." Billy said

"So I see. Attack them." Darkla said

Darkla teleported off while the Rangers fought the Quantrons and Piranahtrons.

"Come on they've saved us so many times it's our turn to help them." Bulk said

"I agree." Skull said

Just then all the people of Angel Grove started to fight the Piranahtrons and Quantrons. Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress Jason walked still morphed as the Original Red Ranger and then walked into the bridge of the Dark Fortress.

"Jason." A Voice said

Jason turned around and saw Zordon.

"Zordon." Jason said

"Yes Jason you must hurry." Zordon said

"Even if I destroy the energy tube it won't destroy Darkla." Jason said

"You got that right Ranger." Darkla said

Jason turned around and deflected Darkla's blast with the Power Sword.

"You won't win like that Red Ranger." Darkla said

"I know." Jason said

"Why not just give up?" Darkla asked

"Because I don't know the meaning of the word." Jason said

"Jason you have to destroy my energy tube." Zordon said

"Not yet. This is something that should have been taken care of a long time ago." Jason said

"Ha King Thomas couldn't defeat me what makes you think you can?" Darkla asked

"Because unlike him I have five extra spirits." Jason said

"What?" Darkla asked

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon, White Tiger, Blue Wolf and Golden Cougar." Jason said as he drew a golden energy star with the Power Sword

Jason then moved his sword in a circle and then each of the five points lit up.

"What are you doing?" Darkla asked

"This." Jason said

Jason then slashed the star opening it up then the Spirits of the Red Dragon, White Tiger, Blue Wolf and Golden Cougar shot out and went into Darkla and pulled out Scar the Snake Spirit and then Scar blew up.

"You haven't won yet." Darkla said

"You do realize that there is still one spirit left." Jason said

Before Darkla could say anything she was engulfed by the Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus and she turned back into Marykay and turned into particles of light and then disappeared. All five spirits then disappeared back into Jason. Jason then looked over at Zordon.

"Goodbye Jason." Zordon said

Jason didn't say anything he just sliced the Energy Tube and then a huge wave of light appeared. Meanwhile on the invaded planets the Machine Empire turned to dust, Divatox's army turned to dust but Divatox turned good, Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Scorpina all turned human while there army turned to dust. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove all the Quantrons and Piranahtrons turned to dust and the Rangers looked on. Just then the Dark Fortress landed and then Jason still as the Original Red Ranger walked out with Zordon who was now free from his energy tube. All the Rangers ran up.

"You did it." Kimberly said

"Yes Darkla is now gone the evil alliance is defeated." Jason said

"Yeah." Andros said

"Thank you all of you for your help. You all proved that you don't have to be Power Rangers to be heroes." Jason said

Jason then looked at Zordon and then at Kimberly. Jason then teleported himself and Zordon away.

"Where is he going?" Tommy asked

"Planet Pheados." Kimberly said

Tommy nodded and then all the Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile on Pheados at the ruins of the ninjetti temple Jason and Zordon teleported down and Jason powered down.

"Dulcea." Jason said

Just then Dulcea showed up as a snow owl then transformed back to normal.

"It can't be." Dulcea said

"It is." Jason said

Zordon looked up and saw Dulcea and then walked over and hugged her.

"I missed you so much." Dulcea said

"I missed you too." Zordon said

"Thank you so much Jason." Dulcea said

"Hey you're the only family I have left it was the least I could do." Jason said

Zordon then walked over to Jason and hugged him.

"Thank you." Zordon said

"You never have to thank me Grandpa. I just wanted to see you happy." Jason said

Zordon then walked back to Dulcea and Jason's eyes went Cougar with the Golden Tinge and Jason saw all of his family that came from Eltar and Neo Eltar. Jason smiled and waved goodbye before teleporting off. Dulcea just hugged Zordon and was happy to have her husband back. Later back in the Astro Carrier Ship Jason teleported in.

"Jason." Kimberly said

Kimberly ran up and hugged Jason.

"We did it. Billy said

"Yes we did. Jason said

"Now what? TJ asked

"Well you six can rest now that your adventure is over but for us Ranger Sentinels our adventure has only just begun now we must make sure that the new Rangers know the true meaning of being Power Rangers." Jason said

All the Rangers nodded and looked on.

"So I guess this means the wedding will be held soon." Tommy said

"You bet." Kimberly said

Jason then walked off while the rest of the Rangers talked. Inside Jason's room Jason laid down on his bed.

"Well Great Granddad. I've done it Darkla is defeated so now you can rest in peace." Jason thought.

Jason then thought of everything that happened he then stood up and walked out of his room.

"To new beginnings." Jason said as he walked off.

End of Countdown to Destruction Part2

Well that's the end of Jason's adventures but not the end of the New Beginnings series.

**Note: **Well that's it. Please Review and let me know what you think. Again thank you all for sticking with this story.


End file.
